A different Ichigo
by newogre
Summary: What if Ichigo had his powers before he met Rukia. And what if Ichigo allowed his emotions to show.
1. Ghost?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Looking out over the city with the last rays of the dying sun, the petite shinigami examines this new world. It is the first night of her first solo mission. It's also her first mission to the human world and being trusted to carry out her duty alone brings her a sense of accomplishment. She is glad she has the night shift. Her daytime partner refused to go out with her on her first patrol. As she looks down at the all the humans scurrying about their lives completely oblivious to her presence she thinks back to the 150 years it took her to get this assignment. In soul society, 150 years is not very long at all since your soul can live on for eternity unless it is destroyed. She thinks about how these humans go about their little lives thinking that there is nothing beyond so they put everything they have into making their mark on this world in the 80 or so years they get to live. If they only knew what waited for them in the afterlife.

She suddenly snaps out her thoughts when she feels a hollow not far away moving slow. She hurries towards it jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she hears it holler.

_Here we go! Stay calm, this is what you came here to do. _She thinks to herself. _It's not the first time you have fought a hollow. But it is the first time you have done it alone so don't screw up stay focused._

She comes to a little park and sees a spider like hollow chasing after a young boys spirit. She quickly draws her zanpakotu and jumps in front of the hollow. The hollow immediately changes targets and goes for the shinigami. It charges at her with its mouth open but she easily evades and retaliates with a slash that removes two legs off the left side of the spider like body. The hollow bellows in rage and steps back preparing its next attack. She doesn't give him a chance and quickly goes airborne bringing down her zanpakotu. The creatures mask is sliced in half and then its body begins to disintegrate. The girl turns to the young soul and, taking a knee, places the hilt of her weapon to his forehead.

"Don't worry, you will find peace and happiness in the next life," she says stoically. Showing no emotion she just watches as the soul is consumed in light and disappears.

She stands and lets out a sigh as sheathes her weapon. She closes her eyes to try to calm herself when she feels something strange. Her eyes immediately snap back open and she turns. Her zanpakotu is back in her hands while she looks for that reaitsu she just felt. She felt it coming from directly behind her and it was close. Way to close for comfort. But as she looks around she sees nothing and can no longer sense the reaitsu. She looks closer and stays on guard for a little while longer before chalking it up to too much excitement and continues her patrol. Randomly throughout the entire night she feels as though someone is watching her and it gives her the chills and completely stresses her out. A little before dawn the feeling dissipates and she heads back to wake up her partner for her shift.

* * *

"umm…captain, I can do that. No Sentaro, I'm taking care of him. I'm his favorite."

Rukia watches Kyone sleep for a moment wondering why she is arguing with Sentaro in her sleep. _It's not like she doesn't do it enough when she is awake._

"Kyone…Kyone…" Rukia says softly. Seeing no response she tries another approach. "WAKE UP KYONE!!!" she yells giving the girl a kick in her rump.

"OW! What was that for Rukia?" the newly awakened girl asks while sitting up and rubbing her now bruised butt.

"You wouldn't wake up so I tried to give you a little incentive." Rukia says sticking her tongue out at her. "It's your shift. I only had one hollow last night."

She thinks about asking her about the strange reaitsu she felt but decided it's just her imagination and not wanting to look weak in front of the third seat she decides to keep her mouth shut. She watches as the other girl gets out of bed then she heads back out into living area of Urahara's shop. She sits waiting for everyone else to awaken. She doesn't have to wait long until Urahara comes in trailed by Uruu and a black cat.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Kuchiki. How was patrol last night?" Urahara asks as he takes a seat opposite Rukia. "did anything interesting happen last night?" he asks with a gleam in his eye.

"No, the patrol was fine. I only had to engage one hollow. It was a nasty one, looked like a spider and was chasing after a young boy." She replies.

"Where was this at?" he asks looking extremely interested. "A park not more than two miles from here." She says trying to hide her confusion at his overly interested queries. She knows that Urahara was once a Captain in the 12th division. _Why is he so interested in such a low level hollow?_ She wonders. She was about to ask just that when Kyone walks in and sits as Uruu comes from the opposite direction bringing food. Rukia and Kyone both look at it hungrily.

"Have you heard of the ghost of Karakura town?" Urahara asks the ladies. They both look at him in confusion. "I guess not. Allow me to share the story with you. About 20 years go, the shinigami that were posted here began to notice a drastic decrease in the number of hollows that show up. They use to see an average of 20 to 30 a day but that dropped to less than 20 in one night. That's not to say that more wouldn't be detected. The shinigami would be informed of a hollow or feel one but by the time they got to the area there was nothing. About two weeks, the events continued so they called for a complete over haul of the detection system in Soul society."

"I think I remember that. They had all of Seretei on alert for about a week while diagnostics were run. They didn't find anything wrong with the equipment." Kyone says.

"You are absolutely right, but even after the system checks, it still continued to happen. Then one day a very powerful hollow appeared, it injured the day shift bad enough to render him unconscious and luckily the night shift was awake. He ran to the area and attacked the hollow. He was injured as well claiming that he felt a power reaitsu coming up behind him that was the source of his distraction. Before losing consciousness he claims to have seen another shinigami defeat the hollow. When he finally awoke, not only was the hollow gone but he and his partner had been healed and they had been moved into the shade of a nearby tree. Since then, the patrolling shinigami often have reported that they a felt like they are being watched by something with reaitsu but when they turn to face it, it has already gone. Many have tried to use kidou on it when they felt it but no one has gotten close." He looks at the two girls who are staring at him in disbelief while silently urging him to continue.

"Then about three years ago, even more hollows were disappearing. It went down from 20 to merely 2 or 3, rarely more than that. And every now and then a shinigami is rescued by a man in black robes, supposedly looking very similar to your shinigami robes. The last one was about two years ago. The man was described to be tall, muscular, have a rather large zanpakotu, and there was one other very distinguishing feature…ah, I cant remember." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did soul society try to do anything about this ghost? I mean ghost don't exist, they are just souls who haven't past." Rukia asks looking down while thinking about the strange feeling she had last night.

"Ghosts don't exist but if they did the man would be as close to one as they come. No one knows who he is but he is almost always around even when you can't see or feel him. I have no doubt that the ghost is out there watching. Probably watching us right now wondering why Kyone isn't out on patrol yet." He glares at Kyone as she stands, sighs and heads outside. "Maybe we shouldn't refer to him as a ghost but maybe a guardian. I know of at least 13 shinigami that have been saved and the hollow activity has decreased so much that we can bring younger shinigami here for missions to help them gather much needed experience. Soul society noticed that the ghost would help shinigami in trouble so they tried to fake a shinigami getting hurt but apparently he saw through it and wasn't seen or felt. They tried many times but to no avail." Urahara replies.

"Do you believe in this ghost?" Rukia asks looking directly into his eyes.

Urahara just looks back into her eyes and with all seriousness, "Yes."

With that Rukia heads into the room her and Kyone share and collapses on the futon. As she closes her eyes she tries not to think about the possibility of a ghost watching her. She tries to remember what that reaitsu felt like as she drifts off into oblivion.

_

* * *

That Night_

Rukia is once again out on patrol but this time she is continuously trying to remember it so she might be able to pick it up. No hollows have showed up so far so she has spent the better part of the night looking for it. After 4 hours of sitting there focusing she decides to take a break and head out onto the sidewalk for a walk. She enjoys watching the few people who are up at the time of night remembering that this is what Urahara called a weekend so a lot more people would be out than usual. She looks at the faces of those who walk past her and she studies the different facial expressions and the displayed emotions. She sees a man whose face makes a grimace every time he steps on his right foot. She also looks at a man and woman who are pulled together in a tight embrace, kissing. She continues her walk and is startled when she begins to feel eyes on her. She quickly spins around searching for those eyes but again comes up with nothing. She feels irritated and begins her walk again still feeling those eyes upon her.

_Maybe it's not this Ghost._ She thinks then starts to become furious. _My brother better not have sent someone to watch me._

She is so deep in her own thoughts that she doesn't notice that her hollow alarm has gone off or that the eyes are no longer upon her. She instead gets yank out of her thoughts by feeling that reaitsu growing immensely. She stops trying to pinpoint it when she notices her hollow alarm. She quickly pushes the reaitsu out her mind and begins heading to the hollow at top speed. When she arrives at the scene it's not what she expects. She first notices the amount of reaitsu residue around the area. _It's the same reaitsu I was feeling earlier._ She looks around the area to see the last of the remains of a giant hollow disintergrate and a small girl looking to be about 5 is standing about 50 feet from the hollows remains. Rukia jumps down in front of the girl and puts on her best smile. It surprises her that the girl didn't show any kind of fear at seeing the shinigami.

"Do you know who I am?" Rukia asks the girl.

The girl shakes her head and grins. She turns on her heel and begins to skip away until Rukia stops her.

"What happened here? Who stopped that hollow?" she asks trying to keep her voice sweet.

"Hollow? Oh you mean that monster that was chasing me? Someone dressed just like yo-" the girl stops as she puts her hands over her mouth. "I can't tell you, I made a promise not to tell anyone."

Rukia rolls her eyes and tries to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Can you tell me what this person looked liked?"

The girl shakes her head. "No he told me, 'I need you to promise not to tell anyone that I was here.' Then he gave me this scary scowl then a smile, so I promised." With that the girl turned and ran away smiling.

Rukia decides she needs to have another talk with Urahara.

_

* * *

A Month Later_

Rukia is rather pissed that in the past month, she and Kyone combined have only killed about 100 hollows. And Rukia only got 30 of those. It seemed the ghost was more active at night. Every time she got an alert, the thing was destroyed before she got there. One night she decided to see how long it took for the alert to sound indicating a hollow and stop indicating that it had been destroyed. That was the night she felt very stupid. She ended up having to kill 11 hollows in one night. Not once did she feel eyes on her or did she feel the mysterious reaitsu. She had gone to bed that night wondering where the ghost had gone. _Maybe he saw I could take care of myself and didn't feel as though I needed to be watched. _She immediately felt a little down at the thought that he wouldn't be watching her anymore. She pushed it out of her mind and went to sleep.

The following night though, all those thoughts she had disappeared as she felt the familiar eyes upon her. She almost smiled. She continued on her patrol and would occasionally do a soul burial to a soul that didn't have much left of their soul chain. She felt a few hollows and each time she would rush to the area only to find a soul looking bewildered and a disintegrating hollow corpse.

After about the fifth one that night she couldn't control herself and screamed at the top of her lungs to the ghost she was sure was watching her, "CAN YOU AT LEAST LEAVE ONE FOR ME?"

She left the area and walked solemnly back towards Urahara's shop. She felt another hollow and quickly ran to it. Bound and determined to get there before the ghost. She thought she did until she felt the familiar reaitsu not far away. She decided to hide her own reaitsu and see if she could draw him out. After a few minutes he just stayed hidden so she decided to finish off the hollow herself before it devoured the soul it was chasing. She quickly did a soul burial upon the terrified soul then stood and yelled again. "WERE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND AROUND AND WATCH THAT SOUL GET EATEN?"

She huffed as she waited for an answer. When none came she resumed her walk toward Urahara's fuming, her anger evident on her face. She was surprised when she turned a corner and saw writing on the sidewalk. Rukia froze as she read the words.

_You asked me to leave you one. If you couldn't have defeated that hollow I would have, Shinigami._

Rukia ran straight to Urahara's not stopping for anything. She burst through the door and quickly looks for the blonde haired nut. She finds him asleep and she doesn't even hesitate to kick him.

* * *

"Get up I have to talk to you! He communicated with me! Can you believe it?" Rukia begins as Urahara is sitting up.

"What do you mean he communicated with you? Wait, who is he?" he asks.

"The ghost who else." Rukia states excitedly.

"Did he talk to you? What does he look like? Wait start from the beginning and tell me everything." Urahara says.

Rukia immediately begins to recount all the events leading up until now. She is so engrossed into her story that she doesn't even realize the black cat stealthily walking toward the door. Before it leaves it gives one last glance toward Urahara where it receives a slight nod and the cat is gone.

When Rukia finishes her story, she looks to Urahara who seems to be deep in thought. He notices her looking at him so he immediately puts on a smile.

"That is truly amazing Rukia. It appears to be obvious that he is watching out for you. You should feel flattered; the ghost has never communicated to anyone before." Urahara gives her a wink. "Maybe he is taken with you. You are a beautiful, young and rather petite shinigami. Yep I would definitely say he is interested."

Rukia gawks at that last statement. She is thinking up something to say when Urahara speaks up.

"Anyways," he begins again, changing the subject, "summer will be over in another month. Then you will be probably killing more hollows every night. I don't know why but the ghost kills more hollows during the summer than any other time of year. It's almost like he gets busy with something else."

* * *

The black cat enters the house through an open window and appears to be wandering around the house looking for something. She sees the young girl in the kitchen and immediately walks over to her.

"Oh hey kitty. Long time no see." The little girl says with a huge smile spreading along her face. "But you know you're not supposed to be in here. If sister gets sick she isn't going to be happy." With that the girl picks up the cat and heads towards another part of the house rubbing her face against the cats' fur. The cat lets out a soft purr. They come to a room that looks like a waiting room in a clinic and sets the cat down. "Dad, you told me to tell you if the black kitty ever comes back."

"Ok thanks Yuzu," a deep voice bellows from the back. "Remember don't tell Ichigo or Karin. Here kitty kitty kitty."

The cat jumps toward the sound and stops to make sure Yuzu is leaving the room. Once Yuzu is gone she continues her walk to see a man crouched down with his arms open and a stupid smile on his face. "Aww…such a pretty kit-" he is cut off by the cat scratching his outstretched hands. "Oww… why did you do that?"

"Cause I have told you before not to do the whole kitty kitty kitty thing. Never mind that anyway, we need to talk." The cat says.

The man doesn't seem to be surprised that the cat can talk and gets a serious look on his face. "What did my idiot son do this time."


	2. The Masked Man

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

A week has gone by since the Ghost communicated with Rukia. She has tried to talk to him many times since but he never responds. Nevertheless, she can still feel him watching her and he even leaves her more hollows to kill, all though she can feel him watching her as she does. She finds it only slightly irritating that he is always around but she gets extremely annoyed when he doesn't answer her when she tries to talk to him. After only being 'allowed' to kill three hollows that night her anger gets the better of her.

"I WANT TO TALK TO YOU FACE TO FACE." She shouts. She stands there waiting for an answer for what seemed an eternity. Then she yells again, "COWARD!" followed by her walking down the street. Again she is surprised and all her anger melts away when she turns a corner and sees words written on the sidewalk again.

_I'm sorry midget but we can't. AND I AM NOT A COWARD!_ Rukia just stands there and blinks at the response, reading it over and over. When her mind finally realizes that he called her a midget her anger swells and she yells again.

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET YOU POMPOUS ASS. AND YES YOU ARE A COWARD FOR NOT SHOWING YOURSELF TO ME!" she huffs and walks away. She doesn't even realize that she walked over more words until she hears a noise behind her. She spins on her heels to see what it was hoping it was the so called ghost so she could make him into a real one. She then sees the writing on the sidewalk and goes to it.

Her anger seethes as she reads the words. _Ok Dwarf. Don't worry you'll meet me face to face one of these days. I don't doubt you will need my help soon. But remember, I won't help unless you ask for it. Oh and DON'T TELL PEOPLE WE TALKED! _Rukia was slightly taken aback at finding out he knew she talked about him. She couldn't wait to get back to Uraharas that morning to tell him all about it. She even decides to tell Kyone once she gets up. Maybe even go on patrol with her for a little bit so she will join her tonight.

When her patrol finally finishes she waits for Kyone to wake up with Urahara. She decides to let Kyone sleep in a little so as to get on her good side. So now she sits with Urahara regaling him of last nights events.

"Interesting. It seems our ghost has a bit of an anger issue. Have you gotten the chance to see him while he writes the notes or have learned to trace his reaitsu?" Urahara asks.

"No he seems to be able to hide it pretty damn well when he isn't fighting. But when I get to where he has fought, there is such a powerful residue. He seems to be pretty powerful. The souls he rescues more often than not are silent about him. He makes them promise not to say anything about what happened and definitely not anything that pertains to him. Do you think it may be a shinigami that was banished or exiled?" Rukia asks.

"It is possible, except no one knows this reaitsu. Of all the shinigami that have come here none of them recognized it although some find it familiar to another reaitsu. They can't place either though." Urahara replies.

Shortly after Kyone comes in and she begins her tale again telling Kyone everything. Then to her surprise, Kyone asks if she can come on patrol with her tonight. "I really want to see if we can find this ghost. I feel him sometimes but not very often. Usually only when I fight, but he seems to follow you around everywhere. I think that if I keep my reaitsu hidden I might be able to sneak around and find him since he won't know that I am with you. I'll even leave after you so we look even less suspicious."

Urahara just chuckles, "Good luck, but don't be disappointed if you don't find anything. I have already told you that he can smell a trap. But I do wish you good luck, I would like to know what the ghost looks like and why he does what he does."

_

* * *

That Night_

Rukia is walking through the city feeling the eyes upon her. She has been on patrol for nearly six hours and she hasn't felt Kyone or the ghost reaitsu once. Due to their careful plan, Kyone was going to leave twenty minutes after Rukia and follow her by her reaitsu while looking for the ghost. She was beginning to think Kyone didn't come.

"Where is she?" she says. When she turns the corner she gets her answer by way of writing on the sidewalk.

_Your friend is about a quarter mile behind you. I have to admit she is pretty good about hiding. It took me about ten minutes before I realized she was following you._

With that Rukia turned around and hollers, "Kyone the gig is up come here."

Kyone steps out of some bushes and walks over to Rukia. "Why did you announce that I was there? Now we won't be able to find him." She says.

Rukia doesn't say anything just points to the writing with a glare. Kyone walks up to it and blushes as she reads. "Wow I got a compliment from the ghost."

"I don't see what's so great about that. It's not as though he told you himself. The guy is scared to show his face he must be fat and ugly." Rukia states angrily.

Just as Kyone is about to say something they feel two hollows on the other side of town. They rush as fast as they can and Kyone quickly pulls ahead using her shunpo. Rukia curses herself for not practicing with it more. By the time Rukia arrives one hollow is down deteriorating and another is injured. Kyone has a slash across her chest and she is doubled over using her zanpakotu for support. Rukia quickly enters the fray and with the two of them the hollow dies rather quickly. Rukia goes over to Kyone to begin using her healing kidou when an ominous reaitsu appears. She watches as the sky seems to rip apart and a giant walks out. The thing is at least two jundred feet tall covered in black with a huge white mask.

"Menos Grande," Kyone gasps and both girls just stare horrified. They don't even realize that the menos is generating a cero until it is heading their way. They both react but they are too slow. The cero lands no more than ten feet behind them and they are thrown from the blast. Rukia notices she can't move her arm and when she looks she can see a piece of metal buried in her shoulder. She tries to ignore the pain and struggles to go over by Kyone who is now unconscious bleeding from a wound on her head. Rukia collapses next to her as her own blood loss is making her weak. She looks in the direction of the Menos and realizes it is no longer interested in them but in a man dressed in black with a huge zanpakotu strapped to his back. He is like nothing she has ever seen before. His shinigami robes are tight against his muscled body and he is wearing a mask that covers his face and head. He turns to look at Rukia and see immediately finds herself staring into his piercing amber eyes. She almost gasps at their intensity, at their beauty. She finds herself getting lost in their perfection. She has never seen eyes that beautiful. He just looks at her wound then turns to face the Menos.

Rukia quickly regains herself and hollers at the masked man, "Get out of here, it'll kill you. You don't stand a chance!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But remember what I said, I won't help you until you ask. And just so you know, you are much prettier up close." The man says over his shoulders. Rukia was surprised to hear his voice. Very arrogant, near laughing, melodic, and yet commanding.

Rukia tries to speak but finds it is taking all her energy just to keep her eyes open. The masked man turns back and sees her situation. "Fine," he says, "I am only going to give you this one freebie." The man says before using shunpo to get closer to the Menos.

_He is fast. The fastest I have ever seen, faster than my brother even._ Rukia says to herself as she watches him reappear directly in front of the Menos. She is wide eyed at the way he just stands there and reaches back for his zanpakotu. She watches as the white cloth removes itself from encasing the massive weapon as the man lifts it with one hand. _The size of one blade reflects the power of one's reaitsu._ She remembers then she watches on as the masked man releases his hold on his reaitsu and it begins to spill from his body. _ He is overflowing with it. He must be at nearly a captain's level._ She stops thinking as she watches the man lift his sword and bring it down shouting the words, "_Getsuga Tenshō". _Rukia watches as a huge amount of black reaitsu is shot forth from the blade slicing into the Menos cutting it in half. As the Menos disappears she sees the maksed man in front of her again knelling down examining her wound. She looks into his face searching for his eyes. When she finds them she stares into them, as if trying to see into his soul. She begins to feel herself lose consciousness and closes her eyes. As she begins to drift away she hears him say, "I told you that we would be meeting face to face and that you would be needing my help." There was a slight pause then he said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you and your friend, midget." And with that she lets go and drifts off.

* * *

Rukia wakes with a gasp. She sits up and her hand immediately goes to her shoulder and finds it bandaged. She can move her arm but it hurts like hell. She quickly surveys the room realizing that it is the room she and Kyone share. _KYONE_. She shouts in her head looking around more intensely. She sees Kyone lying next to her also bandaged. Kyone has bandages covering her chest and head. Rukia holds her breath as she listens for Kyones'. Kyone is breathing normal just as she would if she was asleep. Rukia lets out her held breath then winces as the pain in her shoulder reminds her that she had been careless.

"Oh, your awake. How do you feel?" Urahara asks from the open doorway.

"It hurts, a lot. How did we get here?" She asks.

"I brought you here." Urahara lied. "I felt the ominous reaitsu of a Menos Grande and rushed over to see if you needed any help. When I got there you two were unconscious and bandaged. So I decided to bring you both back here to rest."

"How long was I out." Rukia asks accepting his explanaition.

"Three days if you count the night I found you." Urahara replies.

"Three days! What about all the hollows? I have to –" Urahara cuts her off with his raised hand. "It seems our ghost has been busy. I have felt him fighting all over town. The poor guy doesn't seem to be getting any rest. I bet he is waiting on you to get back to work. He has been purifying all the hollows that have showed up since you two went down."

"He isn't a ghost." Rukia says remembering his form and those gorgeous amber eyes and his commanding voice. "He was definitely dressed in shinigami robes and his zanpakotu is a massive blade that is completely black. It has no guard and would stay on his back by being held there with a lot of white cloth. When he touched it, the cloth would just melt away and he wore a black mask that covered his face and head." She sighs, again thinking about those intriguing eyes. "He has the most alluring amber eyes."

Urahara smiles at that. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He told me, 'I'll give you one freebie but next time you have to ask' before he killed the Menos. Then he said I was much prettier up close." Rukia responds looking down trying to hide her blush.

"Wow a Menos Grande? He killed it in one strike? He definitely is more powerful than I thought. What an interesting turn of events. Looks like I was right, he seems to be interested in you."

Just then Kyone wakes with a groan. "What happened? How are we alive? Did you kill that Menos Rukia?"

"No, the ghost did." She states flatly.

Kyones' mood seems to brighten almost immediately. "Did you see him? What does he look like? He must be powerful, did he say anything?"

Rukia groans and tells Kyone everything. When she is finished she looks at Kyone who is looking down with a pout. "What?" she asks Kyone.

"He said you're pretty but didn't say anything about me, when I am definitely prettier than you." Kyone says. Rukia scoffs but decides not to start an argument.

"Alright, ladies, that's enough. You have to hurry up and heal up so you can get back to work. I'll have soul society send a temporary replacement to take care of the hollows and someone fro swaud four to care for you until you are rested.

* * *

"Lieutenant Abari." A man says behind a desk.

Renji hurries into the room to present himself in front of his captain. "Yes captain."

""You are going to the human world. Apparently my sister and 3rd seat Kyone were injured in a battle with a Menos Grande." Captain Kuchiki says.

"What?" Renji says, "Is Rukia alright?"

Captain Kuchiki continues, ignoring his outburst. "I want you to take over their duties until they are healed and ready to continue. Give me a report as soon as you arrive. Dismissed."

"Yes captain." Renji says as he exits the building head to the gate that will take him to the human world.

_I hope she is alright. I don't know what I would do if she isn't. Why did she fight a Menos Grande without calling for backup? Did she defeat it? I have a lot of questions._

As Renji exited the portal he looks around the human world and immediately notices a powerful reaitsu near a hollow on the other side of town and just as he was about to head towards it, it disappears along with that of the hollow. He is dumbfounded at the sheer volume of reaitsu. _That is a captains level. There aren't any captains here and I don't recognize it either. I know all of the captains by heart and that is not one of them. I will have to ask Rukia about that as well._

With that Renji focuses on Rukias' reaitsu and finds her to the east. He rushes there using his shunpo and arrives at Uraharas' shop. He enters without knocking and is immediately met with a fist. He falls back onto the ground holding his nose. "What was that for?" he asks angrily.

A big man with massive muscles and dreads stands over him. "You never enter someone's home without knocking first. Where are your manners?"

"Right, sorry. Where is Rukia?" He asks feeling a little stupid for neglecting common courtesies.

"She is asleep at the moment. She won't be up for a while. Who are you?" a blonde man asks as he steps from behind the tall monster. The man is wearing a rather 'unique' kimono and clogs. His hat has stripes matching his 'unique' kimono. The man carries a cane but obviously doesn't need one.

"I am Renji Abari, lieutenant of the 6th division come here to temporarily replace Rukia Kuchiki and 3rd seat Kyone while they heal." Renji says straightening himself as he gets off the ground.

"Ah, the replacement I requested. I didn't ask for them to send a lieutenant though. Oh well, I am Urahara Kisuke, call me Urahara," he says with a bow, "and this big strapping fellow is my good friend Tessai." Who nods, "I suggest you don't get on his bad side." Urahara says with a smile. "well there will be plenty of time to talk once the ladies wake up. Go ahead and get to work, come back here in a few hours. Don't worry I'll let them know that you stopped by."

Renji glares before speaking, "I want to see Rukia."

"Oh don't worry you will, but I won't let you wake her. You will see her tonight. Tah tah." Urahara says with a dismissive wave. He turns around and walks back into the house while Tessai closes the door.

Renji is dumbfounded. _ Was I just dismissed? I am a lieutenant! He should show some proper respect! Damn, why do I have to wait to see her?_ With that Renji turns around to search the city for hollows.

Throughout the day, he randomly feels eyes on him for a minute or two then they vanish. Sometimes he feels the strong reaitsu on the other side of town but by the time he gets there, it's gone. He senses many hollows but when he arrives they are already disintegrating. He tried asking many of the souls what had happened but they just stood there shaking their heads saying they didn't know. So he sent them to soul society without letting them know anything. He had to chase an old man for a few blocks before he caught up to him. He was angry and irritated by the time he returned to Uraharas. He had felt over 30 hollows but only got the chance to kill 12. The others were taken care of before he arrived. Needless to say he was beyond irritated and was not looking forward to spending time with that urahara fellow.

He walked up to Urahars' door and was just about to open it when he remembered the huge fist that had pummeled him this morning. He steps back and knocks. Immediately the door opens and Renji sees Tessais' smiling face, "Looks like you remembered some of your manners."

"Yeah sorry about this morning. Is Rukia awake?" Renji resonds.

"Yes she is. In fact Hanataro from the 4th division just finished healing her. You may come in and see her now. Renji smiles and follows Tessai into the building.

Urahara had just finished telling the girls to not say anything about the ghost to Renji when he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Rukia!" he shouted as he ran over to her and knelt before her. "Are you ok? What happened? Why did you fight a Menos Grande you should have called for reinforcements?"

"Renji, it good to see you. I am fine. See no wounds, Hanataro healed the little injuries I had. As for the Menos grande," she looks at Urahara who clears his throat.

"I killed it," Urahara says as it was as simple as blowing his nose.

Renji turns on Urahara with an angry glare. "Why weren't there to prevent them from getting injured? That's your job right?"

"No I'm afraid you're mistaken as to what my job here is. I am here to help there two beautiful ladies, - Oww!" everyone looks down into Uraharas' lap to see a black cat with its teeth sunk into his hand. Clearing his throat and removing his hand from the cats' mouth, he continues, "As I was saying, my job is to give shinigami a glimpse of what it is to live in the human world. To broaden their horizons you might say. I am not supposed to get involved in any battles but I couldn't let these two lovely la-" the cat in his lap begins to growl, "I mean shinigami get killed, they bring such happiness into this household." Urahara finishes with a smile. Both girls blush and smile at one another.

"Well Renji, how long do you intend to stay?" Rukia asks changing the subject.

"I am supposed to stay until you are able to return to your duties." He replies.

"I am able to return to my duties tonight. I am fully healed and refreshed. I don't like being cooped up in the house too much." Rukia says.

"And I will return to duty tomorrow. So you can head back whenever you are ready. I am sure you have a lot of lieutenant stuff to take care of." Kyone interjects before Renji can use her as an excuse.

Renji is a little irritated that he is not wanted. But he decides to take it in stride, "I would like to participate in your patrol with you tonight Rukia, then leave in the morning. Your brother told me to give a full report upon my return and I would like to tell him about how your abilities have grown."

Rukia lets out an inaudible groan then looks to Urahara who gives her a slight nod. "Ok, well we leave as soon as night falls so we have another two hours or so." Rukia says.

"Alright, in that case I am going to get some rest before we head out." With that he walks outside.

Rukia really didn't want him to come tonight. She wanted to be alone so maybe, just maybe the 'ghost' would appear and talk to her. She didn't think that he would come around if another powerful shinigami was nearby, especially with the way Renji is about not letting her out of his sight.

It was going to be a long night**.**


	3. Stop!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Rukia was right about Renji not letting her out of his sight. He never went more than 10 feet from her and he was constantly talking. Whether it was about soul society or about how he finally got his promotion to lieutenant that he has deserved for quite a while now. Rukia just spaced out constantly sayng "uh huh", or "Really," or "your right".

When they had been out for about an hour she felt the familiar eyes upon her. She couldn't help but smile. Flashes of the masked mans eyes went through her head and she found herself imagining what his body looked like under that tight shinigami uniform and what his face looked like under that mask. She thought she could feel those eyes undressing her, and she blushed.

Renji noticed the slight pink hue on her cheeks and the smile on her face. Thinking it was for him he stepped closer to her smiling all the while.

When they felt a hollow nearby Renji grabbed her hand and ran towards it, immediately bringing Rukia out of her little daydream.

Once she notices what is going on she yells at Renji. "Renji let go I can walk you know."

Renji stops and looks at her then releases her hand, "Sorry. We have to hurry. I want to get this one before it disappears. I guess you have had a lot of them get away from you. What do they do just go back to Hueco Mundo?"

Rukia stammers, "I-I-I don't know."

Renji takes that and turns towards where the hollow is. He feels that reaitsu he has felt all day and is instantly unnerved. The reaitsu is still small but it is definitely close. Really close. He looks around trying to see it but sees nothing. He looks at Rukia who has her zanpakotu at the ready. She can feel the ghost is close but she doesn't think he will interfere with this fight.

Renji looks at her and says, "Don't worry I'll protect you Rukia. Just stay close to me."

Rukia quickly pushes Renji to the side stating angrily, "I don't need your protection! I can handle myself."

Renji wants to turn to yell at her when he hears the hollow holler. He looks in the direction of the noise and sees the huge hollow rushing towards them. Before he can pull his zanpakotu all the way out of its scabbard Rukia rushes ahead of him and strikes taking off one of its arms. The hollow bellows and falls taking part of a house with it. Rukia doesn't let up. "Dance Sode no Shirayuki!" her zanpakotu glows a brilliants white. She can almost feel the hidden masked man smirk. "First dance: White Moon".

Renji watches as a white circle appears on the ground around the struggling hollow. Which is suddenly incased in ice. Renji has never seen her use this ability. Of course he has never seen her in battle before and is quite impressed. He watches as the ice shatters taking the hollow with it. He looks to Rukia as she puts her zanpakotu back in its scabbard.

"See, told you I don't need your protection." Before he has a chance to respond Rukia is already walking off, her anger still evident in her voice.

Renji gathers himself and decides to take to the rooftops until Rukia calms down. He didn't mean to piss her off, he just wanted to keep her safe. But she is right, she doesn't need his protection, she can handle herself.

Rukia feels Renji about a quarter mile to her right jumping from rooftop to rooftop. _How dare he say that I needed protection! I don't need his protection and I definitely don't need him here._ She says to herself as she glares at the ground. She keeps walking like this for a couple blocks then she notices some white writing on the sidewalk. It's a lot smaller than usual. She assumes that is so Renji won't see it. She bends down to read it knowing that Renji is far enough away not to notice.

_That was amazing! I have never seen anything like it. I am glad you are feeling better. You'll see me again the next time you are on patrol alone._

With that all her anger left her and was replaced by giddiness. _Am I excited about seeing this guy? Will he show me his face? _Rukia thinks to herself as she continues walking. She can feel those amber eyes on her and her smile broadens. She tries to hide her smile with her hands when she feels Renji coming towards her. She puts on a scowl before she turns to him.

Renji is immediately taken aback by the look Rukia is giving him. He knows he pissed her off. But he felt her reaitsu change so he thought she wasn't as pissed. He decided not to approach her just yet. He is trying to think of a way to convince her to come back to soul society with him and give this mission to someone else. After a while of walking behind her, he decides to step up to walk beside her. He purposefully steps close to her, letting his hand hit hers as they walk. Rukia steps away putting a foot of air between them. Renji suddenly feels down about how his one time best friend doesn't want to be so close to him anymore.

Rukia notices Renji step up to walk beside her and when she feels his hand touch hers she steps to the side imagining an invisible barrier between them. Suddenly she stops, she feeling those perfect eyes on her anymore. She feels a loss that she can't explain. Her happy mood suddenly plummets and is replaced by a slight bit of loneliness.

Renji notices that Rukia stopped and he stopped with her. He looks at her face and sees a sad expression that she is trying to cover up with a scowl. He decides that this is the best time to ask.

"Rukia, will you come back to soul society with me. I will assign a new shinigami to this area so you can come back." He looks at her but sees no immediate response. Rukia seems to be caught up in her thoughts. "Come one, you can't possibly like it here."

Rukia snaps out of her thoughts, and looks at Renji who has a pleading look on his face. She has no idea what he had said, since she was just so engrossed in her own thoughts. "What?" she asks.

"I want you to come back to soul society with me." Renji says.

"No, I-I-I can't a-a-abandon… my mission." She stutters looking for any reason other than the masked man to stay.

"Don't worry about that I will have someone else assigned immediately." He says in a calm voice.

"No, this is my mission. I still have 5 months left so I will complete my mission. Go home Renji. This is my responsibility." She mildly shouts.

"But-" she cuts him off "no buts, I will not leave until I am done. Now if you will so kindly move I have a patrol to finish." With that she walks around him and continues on her way.

She didn't feel those eyes on her for the rest of the night and she also had to fight several more times. It wasn't normal. She was constantly wondering where he had gone off to. Urahara had said that he had been stopping the hollows for the past 3 days all by himself. He must be tired and has probably gone off to get some sleep. That guy must have some amazing stamina. She had only fought 6 tonight and was pretty tired. She couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten injured and if he did, she pushed that thought out of her mind. She was glad that Renji was quiet for the rest of the patrol. He didn't say anything until they were back at Uraharas with the first of rays of the morning sun cutting through the dark skies.

"Rukia," Renji said, "Are you sure that you won't reconsider and come back with me. You don't need this kind of mission. You are better than this."

"I want this mission, and I won't quit. This mission was given to me by my captain himself. I won't change my mind." She states.

Renji let out an exasperated sigh, "ok if this is what you want. I have to go and give my report to Captain Kuchiki. I guess I will see you around." He takes out his zanpakotu and opens the gateway. He takes one last pleading look at Rukia. When he sees her stoic look he shakes his head and walks through the gate.

Rukia is sad to see him go but he has no right to try and make her leave her mission, her duty, her masked hero. Her masked hero, thinking about that put a smile on her face and she starts to get excited. She quickly runs into the house hoping that Urahara is awake and if he wasn't she was going to kick him. She decided not to tell Kyone since she might follow her and then he might not appear.

* * *

Rukia wakes fully excited about tonight. She would get to see the masked man again. At the very least she wanted a name so she didn't have to keep calling him the masked man. She could hardly contain her excitement. She rushes out into the living area and finds urahara sitting at the table drinking tea. Next to his cup is a curious looking bracelet. She sits down in front of him as he pours her some tea.

"You seem excited about something." Urahara says as he hands her the cup. Rukia just grins. "Oh yeah that's right, you get to see the ghost tonight don't you. Well it should be a good experience. Make sure you ask him all the questions you have bottled up. You may not get another chance."

Rukia nods keeping her eyes on the bracelet. "What is that?"

"this old thing," he says holding it up for her to get a better look, " why it is one of my oldest inventions. It allows you to completely seal off your reaitsu so no one can detect you. You can still your abilities too. Its kind of like a… invisibility charm against reaitsu sensors. I figured you might have a use for it one of these nights."

"Why didn't you give it to Kyone when we were looking for the ghost?" she asks confused.

"I had forgotten all about it. Tessai found it while he was cleaning out a store room this morning. Here." He says tossing it to her. "don't use until you are sure you have a good enough reason."

"don't worry I won't use it unless I absolutely have too." She says slipping it into the pocket in her robes.

Urahara smiles and says, "That a girl, no go ahead and run along, you don't want to keep Mr. ghost waiting."

"Masked man." She states.

"Huh?" Urahara asks with a confused look on his face.

"He isn't the ghost anymore, call him the masked man. He isn't a ghost." She says as she gets up from the table.

Urahara chuckles, "Ok well we don't want to keep your masked man waiting."

_I like the sound of that. My masked man._ She thinks as she steps out and looks to the darkening sky. Kyone walks up to her from the street and stands next to her with a pout.

"What's wrong Kyone?" Rukia asks worriedly.

"He didn't show up once. Not once I was fighting all day. Nearly 20 hollows. I didn't feel him near me at all, I didn't even feel his eyes on me." She says still pouting.

Inside Rukia was jumping for joy, but outside she just said, "Don't worry Kyone, he was probably just tired, I mean he did fight non-stop for three days so we could rest and recover. So he was probably just sleeping." She sighs and says, "I only felt him for just a little bit last night then he left and I didn't feel him for the rest of the night."

Rukia stepped out into the coming darkness and within twenty minutes she could feel his piercing eyes on her.

* * *

Ichigo walked soundlessly in the grove to the right of the beautiful shinigami. She wasn't like anything he had seen before. He knew he was supposed to stay away from her but he just couldn't. When his dad had found out that he had left her a message, he had tackled him and tried to beat it out of him. Of course he won with his dad unconscious on the floor but that didn't stop his dad from embarrassing him every chance he got in front of his two younger sisters. Karin had even taken up to baiting him. It was just embarrassing. And when they found out that he had saved them from and Menos Grande, the teasing got even worse. "so when am I going to meet my third daughter?" his idiot father would ask. "Where does this mystery girl live, I need to warn her about you." Karin would say jokingly. "Would you like me to make you some food so you two could eat while you follow her?" Yuzu would ask, not realizing that hearing her say that made him feel like a stalker. Still he kept following her. And what was with that red haired freak. When he saw them together he wanted to beat the hell out of the guy but decided against it since it would probably bring more of them down upon him making it even harder to do his so called duty.

He watched as the shinigami walked around with a goofy smile on her face. He couldn't say much because he had one just as goofy. He had decided that he was going to talk to her the next time she was alone. He was still waiting to see if that red haired baboon was still around. He watched her for close to an hour, never taking his eyes off her unless there was a hollow around in which case he would hurry off and kill it the get back as fast as possible. Watching her brought a calm to his violent world.

He watched her stop and take a knee next to the soul of a young girl that he knew. He brought her flowers almost every day and they would sit and 'chit chat' for a few minutes before he would head home. He wished he had known her when she was alive. She had lived such a sad life and he knows he could have brought some happiness to it. When the shinigami brought her hand to her zanpakotu he immediately knew what she was about to do. He hurried out of the bushes and came out close to thirty feet behind her.

"Stop!" He shouted.

* * *

Rukia bent down next to the young girl. The young girl just looked up into her face and smiled. Rukia couldn't help but smile back she was in a great mood.

"Hi," the little girl said.

"Well hello, you're not afraid of me?" Rukia asks semi puzzled. Most spirits were afraid of shinigami's thinking that they were going to send them to hell.

The little shook her head still smiling, "No, should I be. The other guy told me I didn't need to be afraid anymore and that he was here to protect me until I was ready to go to heaven."

"Other guy? You mean another shinigami? Was he dressed me? Did he tell you his name?" Rukia asked with an excited smile.

The little girl just smiled and nodded her head, "He is really nice. He brings me flowers everyday and talks to me. He told me that he would help me find peace so I could go to heaven on my own. He has a sword too, like you do only his is really big. I can't even lift it, it's so heavy. He is really handsome too. He is brave and he has saved me from several monsters that try to chase me."

Rukia just listened as the girl prattled on and on. She couldn't help but smile. He was nice to this little girl just like he was to apparently all the souls he saved. Why hadn't he done a soul burial on the girl? Well she was sure he had his reasons. But trying to help a soul find their own piece was futile since most souls didn't know what had kept them here in the first place.

"-and he even brings me toys. You want to see?" the little girl points to a couple toys hidden behind a bush. "Can I hold your sword? He lets me try all the time, he always laughs when I can't lift it but I try anyway."

Rukia gives a slight chuckle and nods her head. This is an interesting girl. She must be very lonely. No wonder why he stops to talk to her all the time. She is definitely very sweet. Rukia reaches to draw out her zanpakotu to hand it to the girl when she hears the bushes behind her start to move. Before she can turn around she hears, "Stop!"

She keeps her hand on her sword and slowly turns around and freezes. There no more than thirty feet away is her masked hero. He is striking in his form fitting robes and she can see the hilt of his massive zanpakotu sticking up over his right shoulder. His face is still in the mask but she can see his beautiful amber eyes. They are burning with what seems to be anger. _Anger at her why?_

"Stop! Don't send her. She isn't ready to go yet." He says in a loud voice. She can sense the fury.

"Ichigo!" the young girl cries and runs to him.

--------

LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS STORY. I WILL DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BASED ON REVIEWS.


	4. Giving In

**FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I HATE TO ADMIT I BUT I AM A LITTLE SELF CONSCIOUS SINCE THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC.**

**NEXT I WOULD LIKE TO CLEAR UP A FEW THINGS I WASN'T TO CLEAR ON.**

**ICHIGOS' MASK, SORRY IT ISN'T HIS HOLLOW ONE JUST SOMETHING LIKE A BLACK SKI MASK, OR MAYBE A NINJA MASK. I WILL EVENTUALLY GET AROUND TO MAKING IT MORE CLEAR IN THE STORY. ALSO I APOLOGIZE IF I SPELLED ANY NAME WRONG OR PLACES. I GET MOST OF THE NAMES FROM FANSUBS AND WE ALL KNOW HOW NO TWO FANSUB GROUPS ARE THE SAME. OH AND ICHIGOS' FORM FITTING SHINIGAMI ROBES, YES THEY ARE HIS BANKAI ROBES. BUT HE ISN'T IN BANKAI. I WILL HAVE TO ALTER HIS BANKAI A LITTLE BUT NOT TOO MUCH. SORRY IF THIS UPSETS ANYONE BUT THINK ABOUT IT. HE LOOKS MUCH BETTER THAN WITH THE RAG TAG ONES EVERY ELSE WEARS. LETS SEE...OH I PLAN ON ADDING A LEMON OR TWO BUT JUST FINDING THE RIGHT PLACE AND NOT MAKING THE CHARACTERS MOVE TO FAST. OH I ALSO HATE RENJI AND ORIHIME SO THEY WELL PROBABLY SUFFER IN LATER CHAPTERS. NOT MUCH MIND YOU CAUSE I AM NOT THAT CRUEL BUT THEY WILL. OH I HAD TO TONE DOWN BOTH CHARACTERS ARROGANCE A LITTLE SINCE I HAVE READ ALOT OF FANFICS THAT MAKE THEM OUT TO BE ASSHOLES WHO JUST DECIDE TO RAVISH EACH OTHER. I THINK IT IS BETTER THIS WAY.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Ichigo kneels down and opens his arms to give her a hug. He holds her tight and looks to the shinigami, who is looking at him with a sort of shocked look.

"Ichigo!" the young girl says rubbing against his chest. "Don't be mad at her she is really nice. She was going to let me hold her sword just like you do. I bet I can hold hers. It looks a lot lighter than yours. Umm… why are you wearing your mask? You have such a pretty face."

"I am wearing it cause she is here. You know I can't let her see my face." He replies.

"Oh, then can I see it tomorrow? Please, please, please can I" she begs.

"Maybe, you know I can't promise anything." He replies.

Listening to what the young girl says, his eyes begin to soften and he doesn't feel angry anymore. She wasn't going to send her. He looks back up to the shinigami and sees something like adoration in her eyes. Not the sappy kind. The kind that makes him think the next words to come out her mouth will be, 'that's so cute'. He shakes it off and releases the girl.

The young girl doesn't even notice that he is looking at the shinigami, "Do you know this girl? She sure is pretty, and she is even dressed like you. And she smells good too."

With that last part he sees a blush come up on the shinigami's cheeks. _ She looks really cute when she blushes. Did I just say that? What is wrong with me?_

"Ichigo?" the shinigami asks. "Is that your name?"

Ichigo turns to the young girl in front of him and fixes her with a scowl that immediately softens when she looks him in the eyes with her hand to her mouth giving him the puppy dog look. He knows he can't be mad at her especially after she says, "Sorry, I didn't mean too. I was just really excited to see you."

"It's okay squirt," he says as he runs his hand through the little girls hair. He stands and the little girl immediately grabs onto his pants leg. He looks down at her while she is beaming up at him. He can't help but smile. It makes him glad he is wearing his mask. He looks up to the beautiful shinigami girl who still has a slight blush on her face. "Yes my name is Ichigo. May have yours?"

Rukia is stunned by his beautiful voice. She wants to hear him speak again. So she walks closer and sticks out her hand. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo listens to her voice and decides it is quite beautiful when she isn't yelling. He reaches out his hand to clasp hers as he looks into her eyes. He can't look away. She has the most gorgeous, deep, violet eyes he has ever seen. He feels they can see into his soul. He knows he should look away but he can't. He feels how soft her hand is in his own. How small compared to his large hands and so soft compared to his hard and callused.

Rukia can't help but be drawn into his soft amber eyes. She can tell that he has seen things that she hasn't. She feels as though she is looking into his soul. She can see every emotion he has buried. She feels trapped but doesn't want to escape. When his hand touches hers she feels the strength coursing through him and knows the calluses are from constant battles and hours upon hours of practice.

Ichigo doesn't know how long they stood like that but the little girl was growing impatient. She yanked on his robe pulling him down. They break eye contact while he tries to get his balance. Rukia immediately blushes and looks away.

"Hey squirt, what's was that for?" he asks the little soul while getting his balance.

"You were staring at each other for a long while. It seemed like you forgot about me. You promised to never forget about me." She cries with a sad pout.

"Don't worry, I will never forget about you. But I have to go now. I will stop by tomorrow with some more flowers, ok?" he says while kneeling down next to the girl. He pulls her into a hug.

"Okay, but you can't forget. I get lonely when you don't visit." She says as he releases her. Then instantly happy, "Can you bring some cat food? There is a black cat that keeps walking through. I want to feed it so it will stay a little longer. Then it would be like I had a cat."

"Of course, I will bring some cat food. You just be good ok and remember what I said about monsters. If they show up and I am not around where do you run?" he asks smiling to the little girl.

"I run down that street for two blocks then turn left, then I run for three blocks then I turn right for one block and wait for help to arrive." She says proudly. "see I can remember."

"That's good squirt. Well I have to go now." He looks up to Rukia, "care to join me?"

Rukia smiles and nods. She has such a beautiful smile. He doesn't ever want to see that smile fade or the shining of her eyes.

"Ok, bye, Ichigo, bye pretty lady." The little soul says.

* * *

Rukia follows behind Ichigo until he stops and waits for her to catch up. Suddenly he tenses and she stops, just standing there looking at him until she understands why. Her hollow alarm is going off. She looks at it to see where the hollow is. Before she can get the coordinates Ichigo turns to her.

"Come on, let's go kill us a hollow. It's not too far away should just take a second or two to get there. Oh wait, you don't know flash step do you?" ichigo asks.

Rukia looks down and slowly shakes her head. She hears something and looks up to see Ichigo bent down in front of her offering his back.

"Hop on. Don't worry I ain't gonna drop you. Besides we can get there faster." He says, looking over his shoulder at her. He sees the look of surprise on her face and he grins. He really likes wearing his mask. He can show almost all his emotions and no one notices.

She stands there for a moment before she climbs on. He uses his hands to hold her legs and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. She instantly loves the way his back feels against her. Her hands grip his shoulders tightly and she can feel his muscles shudder under her touch. She breathes in his scent as she leans her head against his shoulder. His scent fills her lungs and she doesn't think she can get enough. When his hands grasp her thighs she lets out a slight gasp.

"Sorry but I am going to have to move my hands a little since we are going to be moving pretty fast." He says with a blush.

Rukia also blushes but nods her head against his back. She feels his hands working their way back slowly. She feels his fingers grip firmer into her inner thighs. She wants him to keep moving his hands but doesn't dare to say it. _What is wrong with me? I haven't even seen this guys face and I am just met him a few minutes ago. Why do I feel this way?_

The next thing she knows they are moving faster than she has ever moved before. She can't even make out the buildings as they pass them. All she sees is the blur of passing lights. She cuddles against his back breathing him in and closes her eyes.

Before she realizes it they are stopped. Her eyes pop open when she hears the holler of the hollow. Ichigo slowly lowers her to her feet and stands up.

"Ok, he's all yours. Don't take too long, there is another one across town." He says.

Rukia didn't want to get off of his back. It was warm, and firm. He smelled so good when she breathed him in. Once he put her on the ground she immediately wanted to jump back on and breathe it in some more. But she turned to the hollow and tried to focus on the task at hand. She wanted to impress this man.

Rukia drew her zanpakotu "Dance _Sode no Shirayuki!" _ Her blade started to glow a brilliant white and she could feel Ichigos' eyes on her. "Second dance: White Ripple". A wall of ice shot out from in front of her cutting the hollow in half. She sheathed her weapon and turned around to look at Ichigos face. She couldn't tell but she thought he was smiling. Without saying a word he turned around and bent down to allow her access to her back. She climbed and immediately held him tight. And they were gone.

She killed four hollows riding on his back going to each. After the fifth he finally spoke.

"That is very nice. I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful attack before, and you execute it perfectly. You are quite amazing Mrs. Kuchiki." He says bringing a blush to her cheeks.

Rukia turns away to hide her blush then says, "Its Ms. Kuchiki. So when am I going to get to see you purify some hollows?"

"Well if you want to see that then you had better hop on." He replies.

She turns around and once again gets on his powerful back. As he stands she feels his fingers move back just a smidgen more and then they are off again. This time it is a little longer ride and she takes this chance to close her eyes and breathe him in. She doesn't think she can get enough. She loves the feel of his broad back and pulls herself closer to it.

Ichigo feels her pressed against him and can't stop smiling. _This girl is amazing. _

As soon as he stops he lowers her onto the ground then turns to her. "Now you get to see me kill some hollows." She can hear the laughter in his voice.

She looks and there are three hollows chasing an old man through the streets. Ichigo rushes to the closest one and quickly carves a slice into its mask. Before it even starts to dissolve he is onto the next one, cutting off both its arms then its head. Now it is just the one left but it is a flier. She can't look away. His speed and power are amazing. No wonder he was able to kill that Menos. He is definitely captain level. When he is fighting his reaitsu just seems to pour from his body. It is so powerful it almost makes her weak. She ignores that and just looks on bewildered.

Rukia prepares to grab her sword since she can use her dances against flying enemies too when she is surprised to see Ichigo disappear, then reappear standing directly in front of the hollow, standing on air as though he was standing on solid ground. Then he uses his zanpakotu to slice the enemy apart before returning to stand right in front of Rukia. He isn't even breathing hard.

Ichigo just stands there looking into her eyes. He so badly wants to take off his mask and show her is face but he knows that, that could bring a lot of trouble his way and hers. If no one can identify him then he can still go about his normal life. He is drawn to those beautiful violets, but quickly looks away.

"So what do you think?" he asks more smug than he intended.

"It was fantastic. You fight like a berserker, go directly in for the kill as if nothing else matters." She says complimenting him.

"Thanks, I am always told I am too reckless so it is nice to hear someone elses opinion." He says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Who keeps telling you that?" she asks thinking this might be a chance to some information.

"My d-" he says stopping himself. _I almost said my dad. I have to be careful around her. I might let my guard down too much._ "No one."

Rukia scoffs, "What do you mean no one? You were clearly going to say something." She says feeling kind of hurt that he won't share anything with her.

"Sorry but I can't tell you. Don't get me wrong, I want to tell you but I can't. At least not yet." He says, looking at her for some sort of response. When she nods her head he steps closer and says, "You know there are still plenty of hollows out there. Shall we?"

He turns and bends down exposing his back to her. She quickly gets back on it and is ready to go. _Oh no, did I react too quickly? Is he going to say something to embarrass me? Should I get off and just try to keep up? That would never happen._

Ichigo smiles and is quickly using his flash step heading to the next hollow.

When dawn begins to show Ichigo looks over at Rukia. They are sitting on a slanted roof looking out toward the sun. She was close to him but not close enough to touch. He wanted to so bad.

He finally breaks the silence, "I guess I should be taking you back now. I'll drop you off a few blocks from your partner."

Rukia yawns and nods her head silently. When they arrive at the spot she doesn't want him to leave just yet. She feels compelled to stay near him. She starts searching her brain for any excuse that would make him stay. Finally she relents.

"Will I see you tonight, Ichigo?" she asks in the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

He takes a quick breath then turns to her, looking in her eyes but trying not to stare so he won't be trapped in them, "As long as you are alone you will." He says with smiling eyes.

He walks over to her. Getting as close as he can without pressing their bodies together. _What am I doing? I have never acted like this. Why did I get so close? Why isn't my body reacting to my demands?_

"Close your eyes," he tells her and she feels compelled to obey. _What is going on? Why is my body acting this way?_ She feels his hand covering her closed eyes then feels his breath against her cheek. She stands frozen waiting to see what he is planning to do. She doesn't know him very well but she feels as though she can trust him.

Then she feels his lips against her cheek. She stiffens and holds her breath. His lips feel so soft on her cheek. She can feel his breath on her cheek and her neck. She dreads the feeling of him pulling his lips away then removes his hand covering her eyes. She blinks seeing his black mask covering his face. She is unable to move.

"See you tonight," he says with a wink as turns and disappears.

It takes Rukia a few minutes to pull herself together. Once she feels she is recovered she runs back to Uraharas as fast as she can. She gets to the door and tries calm down. _He kissed me! He kissed me! Yes it was on the cheek but it was amazing! _ She finally gets her find under control and pushes the blush down then walks into the house. The first thing she sees is Urahara sitting at the table, his cat in his lap, and he is wearing a huge smile.

"So how was your mystery man?" He asked trying to hide his knowing look. Rukias' blush comes back full force and she just runs to her room.

For the next three nights they were together. He watched her fight, she watched him fight, and they fought together. He was really amazed at her kidou abilities and was quite impressed so he made sure she knew it.

At the end of each night he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He caught her once trying to peek but he threatened her with not coming the following night if she tried that again. The kiss on the cheek became one of the things she most looked forward too. She had told Urahara and Kyone about their battles together but she left out his name and the wonderful goodbye kisses. She so much wanted him to kiss her on the lips. She knew he did too cause he would always hover there before placing his soft lips on her cheek. It was the most stimulating thing she had ever felt and she wanted to feel it again and again.

* * *

At the end of the fourth night he informed her he wouldn't be around for the next night.

"Oh, but why not?" she asked.

"I am really sorry but I have some personal business to take care of tomorrow. I will make it up to you sometime. I promise." He says.

"You always keep your promises don't you." She states.

Her pulls her close and covers her eyes. "Yes, I do."

She closes her eyes and subconsciously tilts her head exposing her neck. She doesn't even notice she did it until she feels his hot ragged breath upon her neck. She doesn't know what to do. If she pulls back now that would be kind of an insult to him. And she really wants him to place his soft lips against her skin. She wants to feel them all over her body. She doesn't know why she feels this way, she never has before. But the urge is just too great. She can tell he is fighting a losing battle within himself. And her body reacts by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Then she feels it.

Ichigo doesn't understand what is going on. He meant to only kiss her cheek like he does every night but she tilted her head exposing the soft skin of her neck. He feels something in his body pushing him even closer. He wets his lips with his tongue as he is slowly getting closer. When he is merely an inch from her exposed throat he manages to stop himself. Her scent is intoxicating. He tries to breathe in as much as he can through his ragged breathing. His mind is slowly overcoming his body. He tries to fight the urges within him. He feels as though he is winning when she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him forward that last remaining inch. And his lips touch. All thought goes out the window as his body presses his lips against the softest thing he has ever touched. His hands go to her hips to pull her closer. He doesn't think about the fact her eyes aren't covered. He breathes deep inhaling all of her as his tongues leaves his mouth and tastes her. The taste was like heaven. Her moan sent him over the edge. He began to crave the sound and taste of her and began licking and kissing up and down her neck. He could feel himself start to grow against her body. Her tight body being pressed against him was almost too much. He knew his hormones were taking control, so he fought with all his mind had to offer, and managed to wrestle control away from his body. He stopped his kisses and slowly pulled away from her replacing his mask as quick as possible.

She couldn't help but moan, the entire sensation of having him this close with his lips against her, feeling him pull her against him. She wanted more, needed more so she pulled him closer. He was running his tongue up and down her neck, kissing over and over. Never the same place twice. His scent filled her and her body began to move on its own, pulling him closer until there wasn't any space between them. She arched her back letting a low, deep throated growl escape her lips. She could feel something hard rubbing against the lower part of her stomach. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were closed relishing in the sensations he was giving her. When she felt him stop she tried to tell him 'Please! Please, don't stop' but her lips wouldn't move. When he began to pull away from her she tried to pull him back but felt that he wasn't going to stop. So she let up, and slowly opened her eyes. There he was standing in front of her looking into her eyes. She could see a longing in their depths, a need that she wanted to fill. As he backed his hands left her sides, and she couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. She let her own hands slip away not taking her eyes off of him.

He had finally regained control but when she let out that little whimper he almost lost it again. He saw something in her eyes, something he had never seen before. Whatever it was he liked it. He wanted to take off his mask and cover her entire body with kisses but he kept control. He managed to tear his eyes away from hers and look to the side.

He tried to catch his breath and calm down his breathing so he could speak. Once he thought he was calmed down enough, he managed to huff out, "see you tomorrow night." It didn't come out the way it should but he figured it was good enough. He turned to look at her one last time before he disappeared.

Rukia was still standing there looking at where he had just been a moment ago. She didn't understand this feeling, this longing. All she could do now was try to calm her body down. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her breathing wasn't anywhere near even. After several long moments she was able to calm her breathing. She finally turned and headed back to Uraharas.

As she was walking, she tried to suppress the smile and the deep red blush that was plastered on her face. When she got to Uraharas door however, it wasn't as gone as she hoped it would be for there stood Kyone.

"What are you so happy about?" Kyone asks.

Rukia just runs into the house past Urahara and into the bathroom. _I'll wait until Kyone is gone then I will go into the room and sleep. Yes that is what I will do._ She slowly lets her mind drift. _That was amazing. _She begins to notice the wetness between her legs, but it feels right so she doesn't worry.

Kyone turns to Urahara who has a grin from ear to ear, "What's up with her? And why are you smiling like an idiot?"

Urahara just continues to smile and drink his tea.

Tessai walks up behind Kyone and whispers, "them hollows won't kill themselves."

She turns on him with rage in her eyes, "I know my job." And she stomps out of the house.

Once she is gone Urahara says to Tessai, "call Isshin, have him meet me at the normal place this afternoon. We have something very interesting to discuss."

**THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS. LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING AND IF THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE I NEED TO CLEAR UP, LET ME KNOW CAUSE IN ALL LIKELY HOOD, YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY PERSON. UMM... YEAH COMPLAINTS YOU CAN SEND THEM I AM ALWAYS LOOKING FOR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT DON'T EXPECT A REPLY UNLESS YOU SAY SOMETHING GOOD ABOUT THE STORY. I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT.**


	5. Nel

**HELLO AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS, BUT I AM NOT GONNA GIVE OUT ANY SPOILERS. FEEL FREE TO ASK THOUGH. IT IS NICE TO KNOW THAT I HAVE CAPTURED YOUR ATTENTION. I WENT BACK THROUGH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND PUT THE LINE BREAKS IN. SORRY. I HAVE THEM ON MY COMPUTER WHEN I WAS TYPING THEM BUT I GUESS THEY DIDN'T TRANSFER. SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER GETTING PRETTY SAPPY. IT WILL GET BETTER SOON. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. IT GOES OUT ON A LIMB BUT I THINK I PULL IT OFF PRETTY WELL. IF IT IS TOO MUCH, LET ME KNOW.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Ichigo couldn't sleep a wink. His hormones were going crazy and he couldn't get his mind off of the petite shinigami girl who had plagued his thoughts for the better part of the last month. Especially after the wonderful incident last night. He knows he isn't supposed to be like this, especially with someone who is potentially dangerous to his family. After last night he can't help but want to kiss her lips more than her ever did before.

He had to push those thoughts out of his mind. Nel was coming tonight to tell him of the recent events in Hueco Mundo. He didn't much care about that though. She was one of his closest friends. Heck, they even called each other brother and sister. He owed her his life and she owed him hers. Most anytime that she reverted back to her child form she would come visit until her reaitsu returned. That is how they met. He was about five when he first felt her in the park. She had reverted to her child form and with him being so young, he didn't recognize the reaitsu as a hollow, so he followed it to this little pink haired girl with part of a mask covering the top of her head. She was scared of him at first since she didn't have the power to protect herself but Ichigo walked right up to her and asked her to play. Shortly after, his father came running up and pointed his zanpakotu at her screaming at Ichigo to get away from her. Ichigo was immediately protective of his new friend and wouldn't budge. His mother came up and made his father relent when she saw how scared both the children were. His mother invited Nel to come to the house and she has been coming ever since. They have been comrades since that day and he relied on her far more than he would've liked to admit, especially after the death of his mother. They used to play together almost daily when he was growing up. But with an upstart happening somewhere in the higher echelon of Hueco Mundo, she had to return but she promised to visit on the first of each month. It was a day Ichigo always looked forward to. He couldn't wait to tell her all about this beautiful shinigami and ask her about these urges he was having. He knew they were part of his anatomy but it was still confusing since he has never had them before. He would much rather ask her than ask his father or cousins. Just the thought of them finding out made him shudder.

He tried to fall asleep once again. He would have to break himself from the sleep all day up all night pattern he had established recently. School was just a month away. He began to think about showing the girl his face and telling her everything and he slowly drifted off the sleep. It was near dusk when he awoke so he ran down stairs looking for some food when he noticed his father wasn't around. Yuzu was in the kitchen by herself and he assumed Karin was out playing soccer with her friends.

"Yuzu, where is dad?" Ichigo asked, only cause it was strange not that he really cared.

"I don't know he has been gone all afternoon." The blonde haired girl replied never taking her eyes off the plate she was carrying. "Here, eat up before you head out to see Nel. I made you some snacks to take with you for her. Let me know if she likes them or if she would prefer anything else."

"Yuzu," Ichigo said with a slight smile, "You know she loves your cooking. She just doesn't come around that much because she is busy. You know what, I will ask her to visit the house the next time she gets the chance ok?"

Yuzu nods with her famous smile and hands the bag of goodies to Ichigo. He runs up to his room and drops his body into the bed and flies out his window to where Nel would arrive.

Little did he realize but his excitement at telling Nel about Rukia let some of reaitsu slip, just enough for a little shinigami wearing a bracelet to follow.

* * *

"Well I think we should just let nature take its course. I can't wait until my idiot son brings home my third daughter." Isshin cries out with fake tears.

Urahara chuckles, "I am afraid that you don't understand, she is a noble. If your son so much as touches her he can be put to death."

"Kisuke, we are being hunted down and exterminated. There is only what ten of us left counting me and my son. Thankfully my precious daughters weren't cursed with our inner demons. If we are found, we are killed period, so what is wrong with Ichigo getting to know the beautiful Kuchiki heir. Besides she might eventually have enough pull to get us off the kill on sight list, and she may be able to get you back into Seretei." Isshin says.

"As long as you are ok with this, then I will support it unless it becomes dangerous. I don't think your son has shown his face or told her what he is yet, but I can tell he is getting close. Those two has some sort of lethal attraction. I mean they only started seeking each other a couple days ago and now neither of them can seem to stop thinking about one another. If they didn't have to sleep I think they would be inseperable." Urahara states.

"It's that old Kurosaki charm." Isshin says proudly.

"Well whatever it is, I hope he knows how to keep it in check. I can tell every time he gets too close to her since his reaitsu control just plummets and I can feel it grow immensely, especially last night, it is as if he had no control whatsoever. Just remind him to be careful if he doesn't want to wear the bracelet again." Urahara says with his head in his hands.

"I will when he gets back, he has gone off to see Nel. I can tell he misses her, they are like best friends especially since he doesn't have to keep our little secret from her." Isshin laughs.

Urahara shakes his head, "I still to this day find it hard to believe that your son befriended an arrancarr."

* * *

Rukia is just beginning her patrol when she feels Ichigos reaitsu going in the opposite direction. She feels a longing for him and wants to follow, but doesn't want to invade his space. She wants him to open up when his is ready. She doesn't want to pry, but wants him to feel like he can trust her with anything. _Why do I feel this way? I have barely met him and yet I have these strong feelings?_

While she was thinking a very powerful reaitsu just appeared directly where Ichigo was headed. She began running his direction thinking about how she was going to explain it to him that she followed him. She suddenly remembered the bracelet and slid it over her wrist. With that she ran with all her might using what little shunpo skills she had to attempt to get close to him. She knew she was at least ten minutes behind him but she didn't care she could still feel him and could feel that he was fighting cause his reaitsu was flowing all over. She could easily see it over the trees not far ahead of her.

_Ichigo I'm coming._ What she saw when she came to a clearing was not what she expected at all.

* * *

Ichigo slashed at Nel trying to get the upper hand. He knew he couldn't beat her without his Bankai form but he still liked to try and she always encouraged it saying it will help make him stronger. He just did it cause he liked the challenge of tackling a superior opponent. When they met they always went all out until one of them drew blood. At the first sign of blood they would stop. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Nel skin was harder than that of a hollow where as his was soft. She could make him bleed with her finger nail if she poked him.

He couldn't stop thinking about Rukia so that put him at an immediate disadvantage. Nel noticed this and went in for the strike. The slice on his arm signaled the end to the fight. Nel put her zanpakotu away and went straight for the arm applying a cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding. Being a hollow she didn't have any healing kidou so she always carried bandages when she fought with Ichigo. She hated it when he got hurt but he always told her that it was the only way for him to get better. After the wound was bandaged they sat and talked while eating the snacks Yuzu had made for them.

"So how is the family doing these days? Yuzu's cooking is getting better." Nel says.

"The family is good. The cousins are still hiding. They come out every once in a while for food and somehow manage to make it to all special occasions. They had Kisuke make them some new charms that 'looked cooler' cause you know how they go out on the town." Ichigo says and they both laugh.

"There is something different about you. You haven't stopped smiling since you got here. I know that smile isn't just because I came here to see you, so tell me, what has turned your frown upside down?" Nel asks giving an innocent pout at the end.

"You know I think you actually look scarier when you try to look cute, than you do when you're angry." Ichigo laughs and Nel scoffs.

"At least I show my face," Nel shouts ripping the mask off his face and tossing it out of Ichigos reach.

"Hey, that wasn't fair," Nel cuts him off, "There isn't anyone around and I haven't seen you in over a month. Don't I get to at least see the face of my little brother?"

"Little? There isn't anything on this body that is little," Ichigo says chuckling.

Nel giggles back, "That is true, at least from what I remember when we use to bathe together." Ichigo blushes a deep red. "So now tell who put this smile on your face."

Ichigo tells her all about the beautiful shinigami he has been following and about they met and started working together and about he got these animalistic urges when he was too close to her. Nel listened to it all without breaking in once, taking it all in so that when Ichigo asked her opinion she would be able to give it.

"Well about the urges, it is only natural to have those urges. You are a very healthy young male. And if I didn't see you as my little brother I could teach you all about ways to relieve those urges." she says giving him a seductive smile. Ichigo quickly looks away. "Besides how often do you have these urges?" she asks.

"Only when I am with Rukia, and the closer we are to each other, the stronger they become. I know she has them too, but I think she is like me and doesn't understand them." Ichigo says looking down. "Also, I am thinking about taking off my mask when I am with her and telling her everything. I feel drawn to her and that I can trust her with this secret. I don't want to hide things from her."

Nel smiles, "I don't think it is just the urges you have, but I think you might have a crush on the little shinigami. Well if you feel that you can trust her then go ahead. I will come and meet her before you are allowed to start dating her though. That is my right as a big sister. Besides if she can deal with me then she could definitely deal with your inner demon."

"Thanks Nel. Can I still reach you the same way? Or do I need to get everyone to go there to find you again when I want you to meet her?" Ichigo asks.

"Actually I was planning to come back in a few days and eat some of Yuzu's delicious cooking. Let's say three days, bring her by then or you can bring her with you when you send me off. I know you probably don't want her to meet the family just yet." Nel says when she sees the look of utter despair on his face.

"Don't worry, I will definitely be here to see you off. Is there anything special you want Yuzu to cook?" Ichigo asks as Nel brings him in for a hug.

"No little brother, anything will be fine. All her cooking is good." She says as she brings Ichigo in for a kiss on the cheek. "Now you take care of yourself and that wonderful little shinigami you have. Don't tell her all your secrets though. Keep some for later that way it keeps things spicy." Nel gathers up the remaining food as she steps into the gurantarga ( A/N: I have no earthly idea how to spell this, its that hole that hollows make to go back and forth between the human world and Hueco Mundo), "tell her more about yourself rather than your family history, she might get bored with that. Bye little brother."

"Bye big sis, take care and don't forget that I still owe you one, " He says pointing to his injured arm, " I am going to get you for this."

Nel smiles and waves then the gurantarga closes behind her and she is gone. Ichigo watches the hole close and gathers up all his things the flashes off towards his house still unaware of the little shinigami that was sitting in the words watching the whole night.

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ichigo was fighting an arrancarr and he didn't look to be using his full strength, he seemed distracted. Just then the arrancarr jumps forward and slashes Ichigo on the arm. Rukia was just about to jump out of the bushes when she saw the arrancarr tending to the wound. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not only was the fight over but it seemed as though they were laughing.

_I don't understand, a shinigami and an arrancarr not only worried about hurting one another but they seem to be laughing._

With that Rukia turns off her thinking machine and tries to listen intently to their conversation. She doesn't understand much, just a few words here and there like when the arrancarr call Ichigo her "little brother" and he calls her his "big sister".

_That would make sense due to the fact that he wears a mask. He must use that mask to cover up part of his hollow mask._ _No he can't be an arrancarr. I didn't let an arrancarr touch me like that._

Then she sees something she has never seen. The hollow girl pouts and looks at Ichigo. Ichigo laughs and the arrancarr suddenly rips off his mask. Rukia covers her eyes not wanting to see that Ichigo is indeed another arrancarr.

She decides that she has to know and slowly looks through her fingers. She sees a definitely human face with no mask pieces and a shock of orange hair. She is rather amazed at how good he looks. She tries to study his chisled features but keeps finding her eyes drifting to that unkempt orange mop. She tries to focus on the scene unfolding in front of her but not before she burns the image of his face in her mind.

_There is no mask but why aren't they fighting?_

Then she sees Ichigo look down and she hears her name.

_Is he talking about me to this hollow? It seems he is asking her advice. _

Rukia tries to listen harder but is still only able to pick out a few words. Something about cousins and someone named Yuzu, and coming to visit in three days. Then she sees something else she never thought she would ever see. The arrancarr hugs Ichigo and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Rukia is experiencing another emotion that she Urahara had mentioned, jealousy. She wanted to run out there and pummel that girl, then she sees the portal open and the arrancarr just walks inside waving goodbye to Ichigo. She watches as Ichigo gathers his things and leaves.

Rukia sits there in the bushes and tries to think this through, but she is coming up empty. She knows she will have to ask him but she doesn't know how. If she just comes out and asks then that would immediately inform him that she was spying on him. So she would have to resort to waiting on him to come out and tell her.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she notices her alarm is going off like crazy. She had put it on silent so she wouldn't get caught.

_Damn, _she thought_, now I definitely got a long night ahead of me._

* * *

When Ichigo returned home, he immediately when to his room and reclaimed his body. He hurriedly rushed downstairs to tell Yuzu the news about Nel coming over to visit. Yuzu was so excited, that she began to plan the meal, and it wasn't going to be just any meal it was going to be a feast. He smiles at Yuzu who gets more excited over cooking than she does about summer break. Ichigo turns and heads back up to him room for some sleep. He was calm now that Nel had told that he should tell Rukia about himself. He just didn't know how she would take to Nel. After all, hollows and shinigami are enemies except Nel isn't a normal hollow or normal for arrancarr. Her being a hollow is like some cruel joke played on her by the spirit king. She has no recollection of her past before waking up as a hollow, so doesn't know what she did to deserve it. She just didn't think about it anymore. She says it was easier that way.

_Rukia will like her especially after I tell her what kind of person Nel is._ He thought to himself. _I am going to show her my face tomorrow._

He brought up a picture in his mind of her perfect face and drifted off the sleep.

* * *

Rukia finally made it back to Uraharas. The sun was up and she was exhausted she had killed 11 hollows and Kyone killed 9. Kyone had come out when she noticed that they were everywhere. She felt Rukia needed help so she gave it.

When Rukia finally entered the shop she thought of going to straight to bed but when she saw Urahara, she walked over and sat down at the table, tossing the bracelet towards him.

"Here take that back," she said.

"Oh, did you already use it? What did you find out? Anything important?" Rukia was about to tell him everything but she shut her mouth deciding that Ichigo was going to tell her everything.

"No but I do have a question. Is it possible for a shinigami and a hollow to become friends?" she asks.

"I suppose so, it would just have to depend though. I think I heard of it once. A female shinigami ended up saving a young male arrancarr from certain doom and he swore his undying loyalty to her and swerved her until soul society came after them so the arrancarr quickly fled to Hueco Mundo as she told him. I believe she was imprisioned for a while before the arrancarr came to attempt a rescue. They were both killed in the escape."Urahara said with a soft and sad sounding voice."Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious," she lied. "Well good day, I'll see you later."

Rukia tossed and turned all day with nightmares of that arrancarr devouring Ichigos soul.

* * *

Ichigo gets out of bed a little earlier than her expected, the sun was still high in the sky. He used this opportunity to call his 'cousin' Shinji and try to bribe him to take over the hollows for the night. At first Shinji didn't agree but when Ichigo mentioned Yuzu's cooking he accepted.

Ichigo then went downstairs toward the kitchen to find Yuzu pointing to a bag.

"There is a bag for your to take with you tonight. Now get out of my kitchen I am making a masterpiece here." Yuzu said.

"Thanks Yuzu I owe you one." Ichigo said as he walked up stairs.

He fell into his bed laying there thinking about Rukia was going to do when she saw him take off his mask tonight. Hopefully she wouldn't laugh at his orange hair and maybe just maybe her vould get a kiss on the lips, maybe even get her to kiss him.

Once it started to get dark, he left his body in his bed, grabbed the snacks and headed to his and Rukia's normal meeting place. He could feel his 'cousin' Shinji leave the underground hide out going for the center of town to wait for any appearing hollows. When he got a little closer to where he would wait for Rukia he noticed that she was already there waiting for him.

He jumped down and asked, "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah something like that." She said stoically. He looked at her real carefully trying to guage her. She was acting strange.

"Rukia is something wrong?" he asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Rukia looked up at him and sighed, "Why do you hide your face?"

"Because I don't want people to see me and recognize who I am." He replies., looking away.

"So you don't want me to see what you look like?" she asks not looking at him.

"Well actually," he says as he pulls his mask off his face, "I do."

Rukia starts at that and turns to look at him. The first thing she notices is his eyes. They seem to have a worried feel to them. Then she steps closer to examine his face. _ Not even a single trace of a hollow mask._ She reaches up and puts his face in her hands. _His skin is soft not like that of a hollow. He isn't an arrancarr. _She is looking at him so intensely she doesn't even notice his orange hair waving in the wind.

She pulls him into a hug, thankful that he isn't an arrancarr. She brings her lips to his ear and whispers, "I know you have secrets, I would like for you to share them with me."

She feels him breathe into her ear, "You have to tell me yours too."


	6. Gigai

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. I GOT THE WHOLE WEEKEND OFF SO HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO GET A FEW CHAPTERS UP. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW. SOME OF YOU HAVE BROUGHT UP SOME GOOD POINTS AND THEY ARE GIVING ME IDEAS TO ADD TO THE STORY. DON'T BE SHY REVIEW.**

**I HAVE HAD OVER 1000 HITS ON THIS STORY AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN OUT FOR TWO DAYS YET. IS IT JUST THAT GOOD OR IS IT CAUSE IT IS IN THE BLEACH AREA? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Ichigo took Rukia down by a river where he sat with her in silence watching the moonlight. He made sure not to sit too close since his body was having those urges again. He wanted to wait until she came to him instead of him making the first move. He tried to think of a way to break the silence. He had many questions for her and he knew she had many more for him. He was feeling a little nervous, he had never really told anyone about his secrets other than Nel and she was like family. But he had decided to tell Rukia everything she wanted to know unless she asked about the family history.

Rukia was the first to break the silence, "What is your full name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied not looking at her.

"What division are you with and why are you in the human dimension?" she asks looking at him.

"I am not part of any division and I am here because I am part human. I was born here and I don't really want to leave," he says feeling her eyes upon him.

"But you are a shinigami, how can you not have a division?" she asks carefully, trying not to upset him.

"Well I am not your average shinigami, I am…different. Everything I tell you about myself or my family, you must promise to keep it to yourself." He tells her with a serious tone.

"Why, what's the big-"Her hollow alarm starts to go off, so she stands but feels Ichigo pulling her back down. "Relax, it's taken care of."

The alarm stops so she sits back down. She looks at Ichigo, clearly confused, "What do you mean it is taken care of?"

"I bribed one of my cousins to watch the town tonight so we could talk without interruption," he tells her with a smile. "It was the cheapest bribe I've ever had to make. I just had to promise to bring him some of my sisters cooking for dinner for a week. He answered yes so loud and fast I dropped the phone." He finishes with a chuckle. He looks to Rukia and see that she has a slight smile creeping up on her face that she is trying to fight back down.

"You have family here? What about friends other than humans?" she asks still trying to bring up the arrancarr subject without him realizing.

Luckily Ichigo doesn't seem to notice, "Yes, my dad, two sisters, and my eight 'cousins', they aren't really my cousins but I have known them since I was born and my dad has known them much longer than that. Hmm… friends other than humans, well other than you I have Nel. She has been my friend since I was five. I actually went to talk to her last night. She really wants to meet you when she comes back in two days and she even said 'she has to get my approval before you can get to close'" he finished trying to put on his best Nel voice. He purposefully forgot to tell her that Nel is an arrancarr.

Rukia can't help but smile at that last remark, although she is still thoroughly confused about the arrancarr."I think I would like that. To meet your family and your friend Nel. Why haven't you asked me about my family?"

"They are in soul society correct? "He looks to see her nod her head, "Then I can never have the possibility of meeting them so I don't want to get too interested in something that isn't going to happen."

"Why can't you go to soul society?" she asks.

"I will have to let my father answer that one. You can ask him when you come to dinner in two days." He says trying to avoid her question.

"Dinner? What makes you think I am going to dinner?" she looks at him with a small glare for trying to tell her what to do.

Ichigo starts chuckling when he sees her face, "you know you are cute even when you are angry. Well if you don't want to come to dinner you don't have too I just assumed you wanted answers and that is the best way to get them."

"Fine, I'll go," she says sitting back down. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost eighteen years," he says. Rukia turns on him and gawks.

"What do you mean eighteen years?" she asks thinking she caught him in a lie.

"I am almost eighteen. Remember I said that I was born here and I am part human. My mother was human and both of my sisters are." He says.

Rukia closes her mouth and scoots closer to Ichigo who hands her some of Yuzu's snacks. "Tell me what you know about hollows."

"Well most of them eat souls but there are a few who survive off of eating other hollows and there are even a few who eat regular food like you and me. But not all hollows are bad. They didn't ask to be what they are." He tells her and she stares at him wide eyed with her mouth wide open.

"But you kill hollows, how can you kill something you don't think is worth killing?" she asks not believing what he just said.

"I only kill hollows that threaten souls, my family, and my friends." He says the last part looking right into her eyes.

Rukia just looks into his eyes, those perfect amber eyes and she sees that he is serious. She feels that longing again and fights it to keep control of her body. She can feel the same longing coming from him and that makes hers even worse. She tries to break contact but can't and finds herself moving closer.

Ichigo can't look away from her violet eyes and feels himself drawn in. She is moving closer to him and he begins to panic. He manages to get control of his hands and he stops her and looks away. His breathing is ragged and the urges and desire are making him shudder. He quickly stands and continues talking.

"Have you reached materialization yet?" he asks trying to calm himself.

Rukia snaps out of it, "Yes but I haven't reached Bankai yet. The requirements she has put forth are rather difficult. Have you reached materialization?"

"Yes, I have even reached Bankai, but I try not to use it since it will draw soul society's interest. I don't have a regulator so when I go to Bankai it is extremely noticeable." He says. "I know I can help you with it and with flash steps while you're here."

She looks at him wide eyed, "I would like to see it, your Bankai I mean. And I could definitely use some help with my flash steps." She says softly.

"Okay but you have to wait until after the dinner. I will have to have Nel help me control my reaitsu. It tends to spill out when I don't use at least half my brain to focus on it." He says.

They continue to chat like this for the remainder of the night. Before they head back, Ichigo dawns his mask and takes her to where he picked her up. As he is about to leave she grabs his hand.

"Will you take you mask off for me?" she asks very softly.

He does and moves closer to her placing his hands on her hips. She instinctively places her arms around his neck while they stare into one anothers eyes. He moves closer bring his lips to hers but stopping just short of them. She can feel his breath on her face and wonders why he stopped. She wanted him to kiss her so much that she couldn't control herself and her body pushed forward causing their lips to touch.

When their lips touched it sent an electric shock through Rukia causing her eyes to close. It ignited the fire in her lower regions and caused her pull him closer until their bodies were compressed against one another. She didn't think they could get close enough. She felt his tongue against her lips and couldn't help but open her mouth. His tongue invades her mouth and quickly took over, running along her teeth and massaging her tongue. She let out a moan into his mouth which seemed to kick his hands into motion. One hand moved to her lower back pulling her closer and the other had gone to the back of her head pulling her into each kiss.

When he finally broke the kiss for air he looked directly into her eyes. She saw caring, desire and something more powerful, need. She pulled him back in for a rough kiss. Her need and his we going out of control. Ichigo tore his lips away from hers and went for her neck. Rukia arched her back exposing more of her soft skin to him. The wetness between her legs was starting to run down her thighs. She softly said "Yes, Yes".

Ichigo could hardly control himself he wanted to taste every part of her body, wanted to feel his skin against hers. He started to place his hand into her robe when he heard someone clear their throat.

Rukia heard it too and they quickly separated. Rukia turned away with a blush and Ichigo placed his hand on his zanpakotu ready to kill who ever interrupted them. When he looks he sees Shinji.

"What do you want?" Ichigo bellowed.

"I am sorry but I had to come stop you. You see your reaitsu." Shinji said.

Ichigo tried to regain control and muffle it out as he noticed that he had lost all control over it. "Damn," he muttered as he began hiding his reaitsu again. "You don't think dad, "

"Oh yes he noticed, as did everyone else. Kensei asked if you were fighting or just showing off for your little shinigami." Shinji looks at Rukia with a wink and she immediately gets behind Ichigo.

Ichigo looks at Rukia, "Don't worry he isn't going to do anything stupid. This is my cousin Shinji; he is …wait! How the hell did you know about her?" Ichigo bellowed at Shinji clearly furious.

Shinji put his hands up in surrender, "Your dad told us all about your nightly escapades. He kept running around yelling about how you are finally gonna become a man and give him the grandchildren he has always wanted. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what I found you two doing." Shinji starts to walk away then stops looking back at Ichigo, "If you want to continue this little romance I suggest that you come by and get a bracelet. Your reaitsu tonight might have been enough to catch the attention of someone upstairs." Then Shinji leans close to Ichigo's ear and whispers, "I also suggest you tell her everything before you do any of that stuff. If you don't it might hurt her when she finds out." And with that he flash steps and is gone.

Ichigo turns to Rukia gives her a quick peck on the cheek and turns away, "I'll see you tonight," then he flashes her his best smile. He waits until she returns it and he disappears.

* * *

Rukia walks into the house immediately searching out Urahara. He is standing by the fridge pouring some milk into a saucer, his black cat seems to have a happy grin.

"Urahara!" Rukia nearly yells causing Urahara to drop the dish. The cat looks at Rukia and growls.

"Umm…what can I do for you today Ms. Kuchiki?" Urahara asks shaking slightly. He doesn't like it when girls are pissed off at him.

"I have questions that I must have answered right now! First why do I have emotions and urges here that I have never experienced before?" she demands.

"Well that is easy. Seretei has a kind of spell cast on it that prevents these urges and emotions. In fact it blocks out nearly all urges and emotions. Some emotions like love or hate often break through. As for desires and urges well those are squashed." He says smiling, "What is your next question?"

"How many of those bracelets did you make?" she asks in an authorative tone.

"Honestly, I am not sure. I made them long ago and have given many of them out to friends." He says over the lump in his throat.

"How many and which friends?" she asks shooting him a glare.

Urahara turns around trying to ignore her glare but he can feel her eyes burning his soul. "Not many about a dozen or so and I don't remember all of their names it has been quite a long time."

Rukia realizes she isn't going to get a clear answer out of him so she decides to ask her final question. She gulps and tries to hide her blush. "What should I do about these . . . urges?"

Urahara picks up noticing her change, "That is easy. Let your masked man help you with them. I am sure he will be able to help you with them. In fact I am positive he wants to help you."

Rukia fixes him with a stare, "How much do you know about Ichigo?"

"Not much but from what I …" Urahara looks down. She caught him. _Why do I always let my tongue slip when girls ask questions?_ He looks at his cat and growls.

"You were saying," Rukia says with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

Urahara gulps and starts to run to the door, "Oh, I forgot I have to run some errands. We'll get back to our conversation when I get back."

"URAHARA!" but she was too late he was out the door.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed thinking about what Shinji had said when Yuzu appeared.

"Ichi-nee, what are you thinking about?" she asked in her cutest voice.

Ichigo loved his sisters and was extremely protective of them. He tried to keep his life a secret from them but they always got it out of him, and it was usually Yuzu that did. He hated it when she made that face. He couldn't lie to her and it made him want to tell her everything just so she would smile.

"I am thinking about the dinner tomorrow night. Would you be able to set a place for one more? Other than Nel? I will be bringing another guest along." Ichigo says.

Yuzu's eyes widen and a smile blossoms on her face. "Of coure Ichi-nee! Is your other guest that girl that dad was talking about?"

Ichigo lets out a long sigh, "Yes, she is. Her name is Rukia and she will be coming over. I am going to have dad tell her everything and I am going to have her and Nel meet."

Yuzu clenches her eyes shut and jumps for joy right on top of Ichigo. "I am so happy for you Ichigo! I can't wait to meet her. I will have to tell her all your favorite recipes, and of course I will have to tell her how to make sure you get up in the morning-" she gets off him and continues talking as she heads out the door and down the hall.

"Oh no, now I have to tell my dad." Ichigo groans. "Maybe I should invite Shinji and the others. No I better not; I think Nel and the family will be more than enough."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were running around killing hollows. He made sure to not look at her eyes or get too close to her. His hormones would get the better of him and he couldn't risk going too far without her knowing everything. If they got too close before she found out what he was then she might hate him and then she would probably turn them in once she found out they were being hunted. He still couldn't help but enjoy what she felt like against his back and he could tell she was enjoying it too. She would grab him tight and take an extra moment getting off. And when he offered it to her again she would immediately jump on without any hesitation. He could tell that she wanted to ask him something and by the end of the night, his needs were making it difficult to control himself.

Rukia wanted to talk to him and ask him more questions, but she knew she would get all her answers tomorrow night at dinner. She started worrying about what she was going to wear or what his family would think about her being a shinigami and whether that arrancarr would try to start something. She was also worried about the fact that Ichigo hadn't looked into her eyes once that night. He didn't stand very close to her. He still let her ride on his back and she was able to feel his hands inching back every now and then going as far back as her butt before he realized it and moved them.

When Ichigo dropped her off in the wee morning, she grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Ichigo just stood there stiff as a board trying not to look into her eyes. He knew what she wanted and he wanted it too. He just didn't think he would be able to stop once they started. She puts both hands to his face and pulled him to her waiting lips. It was the most passionate kiss Ichigo had ever heard of. He had watched sappy love scenes in movies but this was so much better. And luckily for him she broke the kiss before he lost control. He stood there dazed while she looked up at him. He finally regained himself and took a quick look into her eyes. He had to look away quickly because they were enchanting him and pulling him forward.

He took a step back and said gruffly, "I will pick you up here at six this evening. And then we will go pick up Nel before heading to the house. Umm…I…umm…I can't wait to see you tonight." Ichigo gave her his best smile and left before she could say anything.

* * *

She ran back to Uraharas' house with a big grin. She found Urahara and Kyone sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Kyone spoke first, "My, you look happy. Did you see the ghost yet?"

Rukia should her head, "No, I haven't seen the ghost." It wasn't a lie; she had been with Ichigo not the ghost.

"Oh," Kyone says with a pout, "I haven't felt him in like a week. Where did he go?"

"Maybe he sees how you two can handle yourselves and has decided to leave it to you." Urahara says with a smile.

"No I don't think that is it. I feel a different reaitsu running around town killing hollows. It's not him though. I never got to properly thank him for saving me." Kyone says with a blush.

Rukia realizes that Ichigo must have one of his cousins running around during the day to help out Kyone. She smiles and says to herself, _he is so nice he is even looking out for Kyone. I wonder who it is that is running around out there._

Then Kyone stands and starts to head outside, "Well I hope I get to find out who this guy is. He may know the ghost so I can thank him."

Once Kyone is gone Urahara speaks up, "I have something for you, and it's in your room. I am sure you know how to use it."

Rukia looks up at him with a confused look then heads to her room. She finds a gigai that looks just like her but dressed in a light blue sundress with a note pinned to it.

_I figured you could use this tonight. Just practice getting in and out of it for a bit and it should become easier. With this normal people can see you and you won't be able to use any special abilities but you can probably use kidou. _

_Urahara_

_P.S._

_This model is complete with a digestive system, a full body of enhanced nerves, and a reproductive system. Be sure to enjoy it._

Rukia drops the note and runs out to look for Urahara. He is nowhere to be found. Neither is Tessai, Uruu, or Shinta.

Rukia decides to practice getting in and out of the gigai before going to sleep, making sure she set her alarm for four pm rather than the usual seven.

She lies down and closes her eyes thinking about Ichigo and what kind of secrets she will find out tonight. She tells herself that no secret will make her care less for him and she is definitely going to get the kisses she has been missing out on. She quickly drifts off to dream of Ichigo.

**ALRIGHT, LET ME HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN ALOT. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**


	7. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Ichigo stands at the spot where he picks Rukia up. He arrived in his human body over a half hour early, so to keep from pacing he decides to have a quick chat with Zangetsu. He hasn't spoken to him since he started thinking about Rukia, so a little over a month. As he slips into his inner world he wonders if Zangetsu will be mad. He use to come chat with him nearly every day and they would spend what seemed like hours chatting about different things but mostly about his secret and how to keep his reaitsu under control.

The first thing he notices when he enters his inner world is the clouds are moving extremely fast and there is a continuous gust of warm wind. He looks for Zangetsu and finds him standing on his regular pole looking up into the sky.

"I am sorry I am haven't been to visit in a while. I hope you're not upset." Ichigo says looking up at the sky.

"I am not mad, in fact I am rather pleased. Your inner world has been warm and the sun shines often. It shines its brightest when you are with Rukia." Zangetsu says not looking away from the sky. "I love the sunshine."

Ichigo turns to look at him, "So I guess you know what is going on. Do you think it is the right idea?"

"Yes I know what is going on. Whether it is the right decision or not is up to you. You need to make the decision soon since he will be awake before too much longer." Zangetsu says looking down at Ichigo.

"About how long do we have? I really don't want him to mess things up before Rukia learns everything and it has time to soak in." Ichigo says hoping for good news.

Zangetsu smirks, "I say you have two weeks tops unless something happens that causes you to use his power. I know I don't have to remind you that the more you use his power the faster he wakes."

Ichigo looks down, "Will we be able to suppress him like we did last time?"

"I am not sure. He hasn't slept this long since he awoke within you, so he will be stronger than last time. He will probably fight you for control as much as he can. You might want to plan out a tactic that will surprise him. Do not worry I will do what I can to slow him down. " Zangetsu chuckles, "He is probably still pissed about me binding him and hanging him upside down for a day."

Ichigo can't help but smile, "I still can express my gratitude for that. It was an important test and I didn't need his perverted and disgusting distractions."

"Ichigo, your friend is coming. I suggest you meet her and you should be able to tell whether she can be trusted by her reaction to Nel."

"Thanks again old man," Ichigo says as he leaves his inner world and opens his eyes to see Rukia walking towards him. He can barely breathe while watching her move towards him. She is gorgeous in her sundress. He silky smooth legs and arms are completely exposed and she is wearing some light red lipstick. He can't help but stare wide eyed at her. He keeps staring as she walks up to him, stands on her tip toes and gives him a peck on the cheek. That brings an ear to ear grin to his face. Then she grabs his hand.

"Let's go get your friend Nel, then go eat. I am starving." She says with the cutest smile Ichigo has ever seen.

They begin walking to the park where Nel will show up, "Where did you get the gigai?"

"My handler gave it to me, don't worry I didn't tell him anything. He just said that I could probably use it one of these days, and since you said both your sisters and your mother are human, I wanted them to be able to see me." Rukia says quickly.

Ichigo just smiles and nods. _ I haven't told her about my mother yet. Well she will find out soon enough._

* * *

When they reach the park Ichigo checks his watch and realizes that they are a little early so he takes Rukia over to a picnic table and sits her down.

"Ok, there is something I need to tell you about Nel. You remember when I told you that not all hollows are bad," he stops waiting for her nod her head. "Well Nel is one of these hollows."

Ichigo is surprised that she didn't jump away in shock, instead she just sat there holding his hand waiting for him to continue.

"Nel is an arrancarr, but before you say anything, Nel is my best friend. She has been there for me and protected me since I was a child. She doesn't eat souls, but eats regular food. She is quite the cook too. She can be a little harsh but other than that she is just like a normal girl. I have thought of her as kind of my big sister since I was very small. Also she is slightly perverted so don't take any offense."

Rukia smiles and looks down at Ichigos hand immediately noticing the bracelet he wore looks just like the one she wore when she followed him. She quickly looks up at him with a smile. "If you say she is good then I will try and believe you. It will be difficult since I have never met a good hollow before and I have never met an arrancarr before. I will try."

He smiles at her and leans down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but pulls away right after their lips touch. He feels Nel arriving and looks up to see her staring wide eyed at the two of them.

Before Nel can say anything Ichigo tosses her a bracelet from his pocket and she puts it on. Rukia can't help but stare. The last time she saw Nel she was dressed in the standard arrancarr white but now she wore a pink dress with lipstick and high heels. Other than the mask on her head, Rukia might have thought that this girl was beautiful.

"Rukia, this is Nel, Nel this is the girl I told you about, Rukia." Ichigo says signaling to one another.

Before another word is spoken, Nel runs up to Ichigo and grabs him in a tight hug, "Oh, my little brother has grown up. He has finally found a special someone. Oh I am so happy." The Nel turns to Rukia. "Ms. Rukia, it is a pleasure to meet you," she says holding out her hand. Rukia is still in shock, not just because she is a hollow, but because she seems like such a sweet woman and is treating her, a shinigami, as she would a friend.

Rukia carefully stretches her hand out to Nel, fighting every impulse that is telling her to pull her zanpakotu and attack. "The same to you," she manages to squeak out.

"Oh Ichigo she is so cute, I can't wait to see what your children look like, if you two need any helpin that department I will gladly give you some pointers." She looks at Ichigos' face and sees him scowling. "Well let's head to the house. I can't wait to see everyone." Nel says as she grabs onto one of Ichigos arms.

"Hold on Nel," Ichigo says as he turns to Rukia who still looks to be in shock. "Are you ok," he asks taking her hand in his. "I now it is a shock."

Rukia shakes her head and latches on to his free arm. She tries to ignore that an arrancarr is hanging on him and gives him a smile. "It will take some getting used to." She snuggles his arm and they begin the walk to the house.

* * *

To keep from walking in an awkward silence Nel tries asking Rukia questions, like where they met, what she thought of his god awful black ninja mask, and stuff about her in general. Like her age.

"I am one hundred and fifty years old," Rukia says without thinking about it, until she notices Ichigo and Nel both stop.

"Damn Ichigo, I figured you went for older women, but really. How can you be so old you look like you are sixteen?" Nel says.

Rukia realizes what she means and quickly tries to explain, "Well in soul society you age a lot slower that in you do in the human world."

Nel jumps in, "Don't feel bad about it. How old do you think I am?"

"I don't maybe in your twenties." Rukia says.

Ichigo laughs, "Yeah maybe sixty years ago."

"What is that supposed to mean, Ichigo?" Nel asks with a pout.

"Nothing it just found it funny that's all." Ichigo replies.

"And why were you stalking her. You could've just walked up and said hi you know." Nel interjects trying to change the subject.

"You know I couldn't have done that. With all the possible repercussions, my dad would have killed me." Ichigo responds still with laughter in his voice.

Rukia wonders to herself, _what repercussions?_

* * *

They continue the walk with Ichigo in the middle with the two women holding on to him.

When they reach the door both Ichigo and Nel stop and take a deep breath. Rukia watches wondering what is going on. Then Ichigo takes her and moves her out of the way of the door with Nel and once he sees that the girls are out of the line of fire, he whispers, "Are you ready?" when they both nod Ichigo rings the doorbell and Isshin comes flying out screaming "my third daughter" right before he hits the pavement of the front walk. Ichigo hurries the girls inside and closes the door and leans against it.

"One obstacle avoided," Ichigo says while you can hear Isshin outside banging on the door yelling about he needs to give his new family a proper hug. Nel and Rukia just both giggle.

Yuzu and Karin come around the corner. Yuzu immediately runs to Nel and grabs her around the waist. "Nel I have missed you. I made all your favorites." Nel bends down and returns the hug.

Karin just leans against the wall looking Rukia over. "You are prettier than I thought my brother would be able to get. Ichigo you sure got lucky with this one."

Ichigo scowls at Karin who just turns around and heads back into the living room. "Watch out dad got in the back."

Isshin comes flying down the hallway and grabs Rukia up. "So this is my new daughter. Welcome to the Kurosaki home. You are always welcome. In fact you can stay in Ichigos room, I will have another bed brought up so you can keep up appearances." He says with a wink. Ichigo kicks him in the head sending him to the floor. "Oh, I didn't get a chance to give you a hug Nel. I am glad to see you."

"It's alright, I will forgive you." She says with a smile.

Ichigo takes the girls into the living room where Yuzu appears with drinks.

"So dad where is everyone?" Ichigo asks.

"Well I have Shingi on duty during the day since all you do is sleep and I have Love taking over the night shift tonight, and the others are chilling out in their little hideout. You shouldn't have anything to bother you. You can spend all night with Rukia." Isshin exclaims.

"Dad how did you know her name? I never told you and I am sure Yuzu didn't tell." Ichigo asks with a scowl.

Isshin runs over to the poster in the middle of the room, "Oh Misaki, our only son is thinking his loving father is up to something."

Rukia quickly puts two and two together and realizes, _Ichigo doesn't have a mother._ She starts to feel bad for mentioning her.

"I am usually right when I think that!" Ichigo shouts.

Yuzu breaks in before anyone can say anything else, "Dinner is ready. I hope you're hungry."

Ichigo leads Rukia into the dining room where he pulls out the chair for her then sits down next to her. Rukia is amazed at all the different foods and smells and can feel her mouth start to water. Ichigo just starts shoving food in his mouth. Rukia begins to eat but without the voraciousness that Ichigo does and she looks over at Nel who is eating human food and seems to enjoy it.

Isshin looks to Rukia, "I am sure you have many questions that my son has yet to answer. Ichigo do you think we can trust her?"

Ichigo just scowls at his dad then nods, immediately going back to his food.

"Very well then I will start. Rukia it is very important that you do not repeat this to anyone, and I mean anyone not even your most trusted friends. It is a matter of life and death for us." Rukia looks at him with wide eyes stopping her fork on its way to her mouth. "I was exiled from Soul Society over a hundred years ago. And you haven't heard of the Kurosaki name before because it was stricken from all official records. We are considered outlaws and are to be killed on sight. Because we are all above a captain's level in strength, only lieutenants and up know about us. We are not dangerous to shinigami. We just want to be left alone."

"Why were you exiled? Why are you on the kill list?" Rukia asks before realizing she spoke.

"We were exiled because we were experimented on and developed something that had never been seen before. We developed an inner hollow. I wasn't the only one that was experimented on. There were over a hundred shinigami and only a few survived. Since tampering in hollow arts is forbidden in Soul Society we became public enemy number one. I discovered too late that it can be passed down genetically. Unfortunately, I passed this curse to Ichigo. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone ahead and had Yuzu and Karin, but Ichigos' hollow didn't awaken til he hit the beginning stages of puberty. Fortunately, the girls don't seem to have inherited the hollow. There are also other shinigami that have survived and we help keep them safe. You may have heard Ichigo refer to them as his cousins." He stops and waits for it to sink in.

Rukia doesn't notice that Ichigo is no longer eating but instead looking at her waiting for her reaction. Rukia looks up to Isshin. "So that explains why Ichigo hides his face and why he didn't tell me his last name. And it also explains why you can't go back to soul society. Does that mean you are impartial to hollows and will stand against soul society? Why do you still kill hollows?"

This time Ichigo answers, "No we won't stand against soul society unless they came after us and we will only do it to protect ourselves. As for killing hollows, like I told you before we protect this towns souls and if the hollow population got to where it required more than just a couple shinigami it would make it harder for us to hide. That is another reason why we had the reaitsu bracelets made. We are only supposed to wear them until we can hide it ourselves but I have some trouble with that."

"Damn right he does, Rukia he lets enough of it out every minute that I could follow him around the world and not lose him." Isshin says chuckling.

"I do not!" Ichigo shouts.

"Well he is getting better because I could only sense just enough to tell me he was there but never enough to follow or find him." Rukia says.

"Then what were you two doing the other night that caused him to release so much that they could feel it in the hideout?" Isshin asks.

Rukia looks down trying to hide her blush.

"Nothing dad," Ichigo says getting up and heading up stairs.

"He gets a little embarrassed when his dad starts talking like that," Nel says before she punches Isshin in the face.

Rukia smiles and excuses herself from the table and goes up the stairs looking for Ichigo. She finds him leaning back on his bed looking out the window. When she enters she closes the door behind her then stands in the middle of the room looking at him.

"So do you hate me now?" Ichigo asks not looking at her.

Rukia doesn't say anything just walks over to his bed, turns his face towards her and gives him a kiss that surprised the hell out of him. She slowly lowers herself down straddling his body. She slowly breaks the kiss and leans back to look into his eyes.

"No I don't hate you. It's like what you said, you don't always ask to be what you are, although I do wish you had told me sooner." Rukia says not taking her eyes away from his.

Ichigo takes a ragged breath, "I am sorry but I had to make sure that we could trust you."

"It's ok, I understand you had to protect your family. I do have one more question; do you have another one of those bracelets? I don't want anyone to know about our little make out sessions until we are ready to tell them." Rukia says as she starts to rub her cheek against his face breathing in his ear.

Ichigo quickly reaches for his spare bracelet off his desk and Rukia slips it on. He immediately pulls her closer and starts kissing her.

* * *

Renji steps through the gate and immediately searches for Rukia's reaitsu. When he finds it, it feels strange. It is not only happy but seems to be troubled and excited. Renji begins to head towards it when it suddenly disappears. _What? What just happened? URAHARA!_ Renji turns around and heads straight for Uraharas' remembering to knock and is glad he did since Tessai was waiting.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Abari, how can we help you?" Tessai asks.

"I need to speak with Urahara. Rukia's reaitsu disappeared!" Renji yells.

"Renji, how are you?" Kyone asks.

"What do you mean how am I? I can't feel Rukia's reaitsu!" Renji screams.

"Don't worry about it she is just on a date." Kyone says smiling.

"On a date? With who?" Renji asks feeling his heart crack.

"A human." Urahara says as he walks out from behind Tessai. "And about her Reaitsu disappearing, you don't need to worry about that either. She just put on a little trinket that hides reaitsu. She is fine."

Renji just stares with his mouth hanging open. "A date? With a human? How could you allow this? I am going to report this to Captain Kuchiki and I am sure there will be hell to pay!" Renji turns around, opens a portal and disappears.

Kyone turns to Urahara, "Why did you tell him it was a date with a human when both know he is definitely a shinigami. And why do I have to keep feigning ignorance about him and Rukia, I felt him just as surely as you did."

"Well we said he was human, because he is. I think you should go back and inform Captain Ukitake about these developments. Remember don't say anything about that boy being a shinigami." Urahara tells her.

Kyone crosses her arms and huffs, "Very well but you owe me an explanation when all this is over with."

She opens a portal and steps in, "You had better say some amazing things about me on that report you have been writing." Then she walks through.

"Tessai, call Isshin, tell him I need to see him immediately." Urahara says.

Tessai nods and goes to the phone.

_Hello?_ "Isshin, its Tessai, it has happened. Kisuke wants to speak with you immediately." _Damn already? I thought I would have at least my first grandchild before this happened._

* * *

Back in Ichigos room, the two of them are so engrossed in their heavy petting that neither of the noticed Renji's reaitsu or the opening of the gates. They only focused on each other, forgetting about everything else until there was a knock on the door. Ichigo took his mouth away from Rukia's neck long enough to yell "go away."

"Ichigo, its Nel. We have trouble."

**WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF THIS EXPLANATION IS GOOD THEN I WON'T WORRY ABOUT CHANGING IT. WELL I NEED REVIEWS. THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE A LITTLE DIFFICULT SINCE I HAVEN'T REALLY WRITTEN ANY ACTION, BUT I AM GOING TO TRY IT OUT.**


	8. NO!

**APPOLIGIZING IN ADVANCE FOR ANY PUNCTUATION ERRORS. I AM NOT AN ENGLISH MAJOR.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"Ichigo, its Nel. We have trouble."

Ichigo pulls away from Rukia and opens the door to see Nel with her hands over her eyes.

"It's ok, you can open your eyes. What kind of trouble?" Ichigo asks, not even slightly irritated since Nel wouldn't bother him unless it is important.

Nel opens her eyes expecting them to be half naked but sees that they are both fully dress and Rukia has a deep blush on her face. Ichigo just looks at her with his signature scowl.

"Apparently, soul society is about to find out about Ms. Kuchiki and her date with a human. You have to take her home. Make sure you stay in your body and keep that bracelet on. They might already be on their way. Hiyori will be here soon to take your sisters to the hideout and then they will seal it until you father arrives to pick them up."

Ichigo walks over to Rukia and takes her hand. He says softly, "Come on I will take you home."

Rukia nods and follows him outside and down the sidewalk heading to Uraharas.

Rukia hugs Ichigos' arm while they walk resting her head on his bicep. She doesn't really notice they are walking since she is lost in her thoughts. _What is going to happen? I know I broke a rule, the punishment is to lose a seat and maybe minimal confinement. Nothing too serious. I hope._

They both stop when they feel a gate open. Ichigo turns to Rukia and pulls the bracelet off of her wrist.

"Everything will be fine. I have to pretend that I can't see them and keep my reaitsu hidden so they think I am just a normal human." He says looking into her eyes. "Whatever happens, I will be here waiting for you when you get to return. Just don't go forgetting about me." He says as he pushes some loose hair behind her ear. He can see the tears forming in her eyes so he brings her into his arms and holds her giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

He stiffens as he feels two shinigami heading their way.

Rukia's eyes widen as she recognizes the reaitsu's of those coming towards her. _ It's Renji and Nii-sama. Oh no, no, no, NO!_

Rukia pushes Ichigo away, "You have to run, he'll kill you just because you are with me."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. They aren't going to kill me since shinigami don't kill humans." He says as he pulls her close.

"Please Ichigo, run away," she squeaks as she wraps her arms around his thin waist and wipes her forming tears into his shirt.

Ichigo reaches his hand to her cheek and places a reassuring peck on her lips. When he starts to pull away Rukia pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Ichigo pulls away as he feels the shinigami getting closer and begins walking with Rukia still holding on to his waist.

Rukia stops when Renji appears a good distance away walking towards them. Ichigo sees him but doesn't react. He knows how to pretend that he can't see shinigami. It's not the first time he has come upon one while he was still inside his human body. He turns to Rukia who's eyes widen when she sees Renji walking towards them with an angry look on his face and his zanpakotu in his hands.

Ichigo can feel her tense as she stops so her turns to her, "Rukia are you okay? Whats' wrong Rukia?" he tries to sound like the bewildered and worried boyfriend he has seen on TV. Rukia just looks into his eyes as a tear falls down her face. Ichigo hurriedly stands in front of Rukia taking Renji out of her view. He smiles and gives her one last kiss before he stands and steps back. He knows he is about to be struck down. He can feel the hate and the intent to kill pouring from the red haired shinigami. He tries to smile for Rukia who is still looking into his eyes.

Renji is furious with what he has just seen. _A human? A human just kissed Rukia? I am going to kill him, he has no right to touch her. How can she allow herself to be manipulated by a human? Don't worry Rukia, I will kill him and end this._

Renji steps behind the human and plunges his sword into the center of his back. He can feel the body tense as the sword goes straight through. He looks over the humans shoulder to see Rukia with a horrified look on her face. Renji looks away and pulls his sword from the body allowing it to slump to the ground. He looks to Rukia who is reaching for the falling body and he quickly grabs her arm to prevent it. He didn't expect her fist to come around and hit him in the face. As he staggers back he releases his hold and she goes down to the body.

Ichigo knew he was going to be struck but didn't expect the stab through his body. He was looking into Rukia's eyes when he felt the sword enter and he saw the look of horror that covered her face as she looked to his chest. Ichigo looks and sees the bloodied blade sticking out of the center of his chest. He then tries to compose himself and look into Rukias eyes. He manages to soften his features, when he sees the tears streaking down Rukia's face.

As he sword is pulled from his body he tries to reach for Rukia one more time before he falls.

"Rukia…" comes out as a whisper before he slumps to the ground, everything going black.

_No, no, no, NO!_ Rukia screams in her head.

"ICHIGO!" she screams as she reaches for his falling body. Someone grabs her arm and without thinking she swings her fist into the face of her attacker. Her fist connects and he releases her. She immediately goes to Ichigos body placing his head in her lap while she stares into his blank eyes. Her tears are flowing freely down her cheeks and landing on Ichigos'. "ICHIGO!" she screams again.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" a voice booms in front of her. Rukia slowly looks up and makes out her brother through her blurry vision.

"Nii-sama," she yells. "Why did you have to kill him? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"You broke the rules. You engaged in a relationship with a human. You know that is forbidden now you will have to suffer the punishment." He looks from Rukia to Renji, "Take her, we are going back." Then he turns to open a gate.

"Hai," Renji says as he grabs Rukia around the waist and heads for the gate. Trying to keep control of the squirming Rukia.

"NO! ICHIGO! NO!" She screams as Renji carries her through the portal.

Captain Kuchiki stops and takes a good look at the face of the man dying in front of him. After a moment he turns away and walks through the gate.

It took everything Nel had not to rush out and attack the shinigami that struck Ichigo. She knows that Ichigo took the hit to keep his family safe. He could have killed both of them easily and probably would have if he wasn't protecting everyone. Now he may have to pay for it with his life. Nel stood there in the darkness listening to Rukias screams as they dragged her into the portal to soul society.

As soon as the gates closed and disappeared, she ran out to Ichigo. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw the blood pooling around his body. she quickly grabs his body and checks for a pulse. _Please, please, please…there it is! Its weak but he still has a pulse. He isn't dead!_ She effortlessly picks up his body and flies to Uraharas.

"I didn't expect them to go this far." Urahara says as he and Tessai use their kidou on Ichigo. "I didn't think they would try to kill him. Although I should have. Kuchiki is a noble and anyone touching her could be seen as rape."

"Is he going to be alright?" Nel asks not taking her eyes off of Ichigo.

"Of course he will. We are using a lot of his reaitsu to help him heal so he will probably be asleep for a few days." Urahara replies.

After an hour of healing, Ichigo is breathing normally while Nel sits next to him holding his hand.

"I am going to go contact some friends in soul society to see what they plan to do with Kuchiki. Can you stay with him?" Urahara asks.

"Of course, I can't leave my little brother." Nel replies.

Urahara still can't believe that an arrancarr, a hollow, is friends with the Kurosaki boy. And what is even more fascinating is that she is crying over him and calling him little brother. He turns from watching her and leaves the room.

Nel leans down to whisper in Ichigos ear, "You hear that little brother, big sister is here to take care of you."

"Ichigo…wake up Ichigo. You don't have time to be lying around here. You have to prepare yourself. Now GET UP!"

Ichigo hears a familiar voice and slowly opens his eyes. He realizes he is looking at a sky that is in the throws of a violent storm. He sits up looking at the dark clouds feeling the cold wind and watches the flashes of thunder less lightning. He looks around noticing the sideways buildings.

_I am in my inner world._

"I'm not dead." He says.

"No, I managed to stop your blood loss and your friends healed your wound." Zangetsu says.

Ichigo looks at the old man who is just watching the storm, with a sad look on his face. "I miss the sunshine."

"Zangetsu, what happened to Rukia?" Ichigo asks.

"I can't feel her anymore. I assume they took her back to soul society for trial." Zangetsu replies.

"Trial? What are they going to do?" Ichigo demands.

Zangetsu looks at him, "I don't know. Before they left, I heard one of the say that she broke the rules and would have to suffer the punishment."

Upon hearing that, Ichigo closes his eyes trying to contain his fury. He looks to Zangetsu with clenched fists and speaks through clenched teeth. "I have to get her back."

Zangetsu smiles, "Good, I would like to have her back. She makes the sunshine. But we have something to worry about first."

Ichigo follows his gaze to the building where they sealed his hollow. Ichigo sees the massive amount of black reaitsu emanating from it. And he fills with dread.

"How much longer do we have until we have to deal with him?" Ichigo asks.

"He has grown stronger since you became unconscious. In the week that you slept, he tried to wake twice. We may have another day, two at most." Zangetsu says. Ichigo can tell that Zangetsu has been trying to suppress the hollow while he has been asleep.

"We will beat him into submission just like last time." Ichigo says with a determined voice.

Zangetsu smiles, "That is what I like to hear Ichigo. For now you need to reenter the waking world and prepare yourself. Your friend Nel hasn't left your side this entire time. Be sure to thank her." Then Zangetsu pushes Ichigo off the building, letting him plummet.

"You know I can wake up on my own!" Ichigo shouts.

"This way is faster!" Zangetsu hollers back.

Ichigo sits up and opens his eyes to see Nel staring at him with a big smile on her face. She grabs Ichigo into a tight hug, "Your finally awake!" then she backs off and hits Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Ow, wha-" Nel cuts him off, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Then she jumps in for another hug.

"Nel, what happened to Rukia?" Ichigo asks as she releases him from her embrace.

"Urahara found out that she has been tried and found guilty for breaking some stupid rules about being in a relationship with a human. But the worst part is that she is supposed to be executed in three weeks." Nel shrieks.

_Hmm…Nel must really like her._

"Don't worry Nel, I am going to save her." Nel begins to smile, "But first I have something I need your and Uraharas help with. My hollow is about to awaken. I need to subdue him before he becomes stronger than me. In this weakened state, it is going to take longer, so I will need to be bound cause he will probably come out for a bit and we all remember what happened last time."

"Ok, I will go get Urahara and your father, then prepare the training area. You should get some food and call your family. Your sisters are worried sick, especially Yuzu, she wouldn't stop crying." Nel says as she gets up heading for the door. "Even your cousins were worried."

Ichigo gawks, "What? Since when do they care about me?"

Nel shrugs and walks out the room.

Rukia sits her cell trying to not think about Ichigo and focus on what is going to happen to her. _I know he isn't dead. He promised that we would see each other again. He always keeps his promises. I just want to see his face one more time, look into his eyes, feel his lips against mine…_

Rukia gets startled from her thoughts when she hears someone clear their throat. She looks toward the cell bars and sees Renji standing there.

"Do you need anything, Rukia?" He asks quietly.

Rukia launches herself at the bars. "No I don't need anything from you. I never want to see you again. You took him away from me." She shouts as she starts to cry.

"Rukia, that human was just manipulating you. He touched you so he deserved what he got. Forget about him. We have to figure out a way to get your sentencing over turned." Renji shouts back.

_My sentence._

_**Flashback**_

"_Nii-sama.." Rukia says as her brother enters the cell block. He stops and stands before her looking at her with his stoic glare._

"_Kuchiki Rukia, you have been found guilty of maintaining a relationship with a human." He stops turning away from her. "Your punishment, is execution."_

_Rukia just stares at him in shock. Death? They are sentencing me to death for being with Ichigo?_

"_You will remain here for eleven more days then you will be transferred to the white tower to await your execution day. As of now you have twenty five days. I suggest you make your peace."_

_**End Flashback**_

"My sentence is to die for caring about the humans that we protect. For getting close to one and learning about their way of life." She cries.

"You know you shouldn't have done that. It is against the rules. Rules aren't made to be broken. You swore to uphold the rules when you graduated the academy." Renji says.

"I can't forget about him." she says quietly.

Renji anger returns full force, "Fine! If a human means that much to you…" he doesn't finish instead he storms out of the holding area pissed as can be.

Rukia just goes back to her chair to try to make her peace with death.

Ichigo is pacing back and forth in soul form waiting for Tessai to finish preparing his binding spells. Isshin, Nel, and Urahara are sitting at a table discussing different ways to get Ichigo into soul society unnoticed.

Ichigo stops pacing when he hears a voice in his head. _**Hey King, you ready for round two?**_

Ichigo grabs his head. It feels like it is splitting open. He screams as loud as he can, "Tessai!"

Tessai immediately begins binding Ichigo, while everyone rushes over to them. They watch as part of the hollow mask begins to form over the left side of his face. Ichigo tries to pull it off to give Tessai more time, but he can't focus due to the pain and his finger keep slipping. They watch as his eyes turn black with a golden yellow iris. Isshin runs and punches Ichigo to the ground while Tessai finishes his binding.

Ichigo is immediately pulled into his inner world which is now dark, the only light is coming from the lights in the many buildings.

_**Hey King, long time no see. I am surprised you were able to seal me this long, but I have regained my power and I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR HORSE. I AM THE TRUE KING, NOW BOW BEFORE ME!**_

"That will never happen you piece of shit. This is my body, you will obey me or I will have you bound and let Zangetsu torture you until you beg for mercy. But for starters, I am going to beat that arrogant attitude right out of you!" Ichigo says.

The hollow laughs his dark laugh, _**Do you actually think you can beat me? You got lucky the last time. I will prevail.**_

The hollow launches himself at Ichigo, who blocks the attack and attempts to counter only to miss as his hollow uses flash step to get behind him. Ichigo know this move and swings his massive blade behind him to protect his back, then flash steps away. The hollow quickly moves to guard his back thinking Ichigo will try the same thing. Little does he know that Ichigo has practiced for this since his hollow was sealed six months ago. He doesn't attack from behind but reappears in front of his hollow with his fist going into his hollows gut. The hollows eyes widen in surprise. His hollow slides back holding his gut.

_**Nicely done King. It seems you have been practicing, but you will still lose.**_ _**Getsuga Tenshō!**_

Ichigo grins, he has something his hollow doesn't know he has learned. "_Getsuga Tenshi!" (A/N bear with me. I had to make it up. It is supposed to be Moon Fang cutting through hell. I tried to find a translation of it but no luck.)_

The hollow opens his eyes wide to see a black crescent twice the size of his Getsuga Tenshō come at him, cutting through his attack hitting in the body. The hollow falls to the ground coughing up blood. Ichigo flash steps to his hollow putting his blade against his throat.

The hollow grins, _**what was that King? The old fart taught you something new without sharing it with me? Don't worry I will figure it out. You win for now. I will be back.**_

"I want you to stop fighting me for control. We can come to some sort of agreement." Ichigo says removing his blade from the hollows throat.

_**What kind of agreement King? Are you going to let me out? If not there can be no agreement.**_

Ichigo sighs. "I can talk to the others about going to Hueco Mundo and letting you have your fun." Ichigo says looking away. "But you have to fulfill your end of the bargain first."

The hollows eyes widen and his grin gets bigger, _**You would really let me out? Oh, King what do you want me to do? After I prove myself, how long will I get? I want a week, a whole week of killing and slaughter. Blood washing over my body…**_

"Will you shut up! I don't know how long you will get, all I can say is that if you stop fighting me, and cooperate, I will try to give you some time. But if you break our agreement I will personally help Zangetsu seal you away for another six months. The only reason why I am not going to seal you away now is because I need your help, more specifically I need your power."

_**Alright King, but you better not go back on your end of the deal or I will fight you again. And I will wait until your body is broken to do it.**_

"Oh and one more thing, try to cut back on the remarks about bloodshed when I am busy doing something." Ichigo says as he begins to leave his inner world.

_**No promises there King. I have to have something to entertain me. And watching you squirm is how I get my kicks. Ha ha ha**_

The hollows laughter dies as Ichigo wakes up and sees everyone standing over him, breathing hard and bloody.

**REVIEW PLEASE. I WANT TO HAVE 35 REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT UP CHAPTER 9. SO ALL YOU FOLKS THAT LIKE THE STORY TO CONTINUE, SEND ME A REVIEW. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY AS LONG AS IT IS ABOUT THE STORY. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT IT.**


	9. Seretei

**ALRIGHT, I GOT MY REVIEWS. IT ISN'T LETTING ME READ THEM THOUGH. WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 9 AS PROMISED. I HOPE IT DOESN'T DISAPPOINT. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AM NOT VERY GOOD WITH THE ACTION SCENES. IF THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO IS AND WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME A HAND WITH THEM I WOULD APPRECIATE IT AND ENSURE THAT THEY GET ALL THE CREDIT.**

**REMEMBER IF I DON'T EXPLAIN SOMETHING, LET ME KNOW SO I CAN EITHER GO BACK AND FIX IT OR JUST INFORM EVERYONE LIKE I AM DOING HERE.**

**ALSO I AM NOT AN ENGLISH MAJOR SO FEEL FREE TO FORGIVE ANY GRAMMAR OR PUNCTUATION ERRORS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

The hollows laughter dies as Ichigo wakes up and sees everyone standing over him, breathing hard and bloody.

"Is everyone alright? What happened?" Ichigo asks as he tries to get up but finds his body sore all over and bleeding cuts covering most of it.

"That is a question we wanted to ask you. He was much more powerful that last time. It took all three us to keep him back." Isshin says.

"Well he did get to sleep for a long time. He said he was just storing up power to use against me. But I handled him. How long was he out?" Ichigo asks, standing.

"That is a funny question. He was out for what? Twenty minutes. How did you handle him?" Urahara asks.

"I beat him then made a deal with him. He seems to like it and swears not to try to go against me if I hold up my end of the bargain." Ichigo says looking over Nels wounds. None of them seem serious but she will have to go back to Hueco Mundo to fully heal.

"What kind of bargain?" Nel asks with a glare.

"I am not going to worry about it until he holds up his end." Ichigo replies while putting a bandage over a bleeding cut on Nels arm.

_**You had better start worrying King. I will want my prize when the month is up. Remember I want a week.**_

_I said no promises on a week. Now shut up! You are supposed to be a horse and horses don't talk idiot!_

_**Nay…is that better?**_

_Shut the hell up!_

_Ichigo can hear Zangetsu chuckling, 'you are a persistent bastard aren't you'_

"Ichigo?"Nel asks, look at him worriedly, "Are you okay, you kind of zoned out."

"Yeah just had to swat a fly." Ichigo replies.

_**Swat a fly! Don't make me come out there King!**_

_Zangetsu, will you make him shut up. I need to think._

Ichigo hears a few yelps and the sounds of fighting in his head. Then all goes quiet.

_Thanks_

"So…do we have any ideas on how to get into Seretei?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes, we have one in fact. But it will take a few days before we can complete all the preparations." Urahara says.

"You might want to intensify your training a bit. Just in case you have to fight, I don't want you to expose yourself unless you absolutely have too." Says Isshin, looking at his son with a smile.

"I will help you train, and I am sure your cousins will help too." Nel offers.

"Thanks, I am going to need all the help I can get." Ichigo grumbles.

* * *

"Rukia, how are you holding up?"

Rukia looks up at the voice, "Kiyone! What are you doing here? Aren't you still supposed to be in the human world?"

"I uh, came back as soon as I found out what happened to you. Are you ok? Of course you're not ok, that was a dumb question. Don't worry Captain Ukitake is fighting this as we speak. I know he will have you out of here in no time. So just hang in there, ok?" Kyone says giving Rukia a hug through the bars.

"Umm…I don't suppose you felt the ghost before you left did you?" Rukia asks looking down.

Kyone feels like her heart is going to break, she knew about Rukia and the 'ghost', "No honey. I am sorry but I didn't."

Rukia just hangs her head and nods. She doesn't want to cry but she feels it is coming.

"Rukia if there is anything you need, I will try to have it brought to you." Kyone offers.

Rukia looks up at Kiyone. "I could use a blanket and writing materials. I would like to write a letter."

"Of course I will have them over here as soon as I can." Kyone says with a smile.

"Kyone! What are you doing here?" Renji shouts from the doorway.

"Bye Rukia, I have to go," Kyone whispers then she turns are with a glare at Renji. "What I am doing here is none of your damn business." Then she pushes past Renji and is gone.

Renji growls as he watches her go then he steps in and walks closer to the cell.

"You know you could have just asked me for those things." He says softly. "I could already have them here."

Rukia tries to ignore Renji knowing that if she talked to him she was going to start yelling. She didn't want to be upset anymore. She just wanted the nightmare to be over. She tried to think back to when they were friends. All the things they had done together. They had watched out for each other and enrolled in the academy together, been friends for so long. Almost every memory she had, he was there too. But he had taken away Ichigo. She would never forgive him. She didn't feel the fondness for Renji like she use too. Every time she looked at him, she sees him plunging his sword through Ichigos back and sees the vicious smile that had crept upon Renji's face as he removed the blade. She hated him now. Even his voice made her skin crawl.

"Renji, leave. I have already told you I never want to see you again, nor do I want to hear your voice. I will never forgive you for what you have done." She says trying to keep her voice calm.

Renji starts to shake with rage, "If I hadn't done it, someone else would have with the same result."

She turns on him, her emotions running wild. Her anger and hurt evident on her face. "Who told them about him Renji? Who? Who caused all of this? I know I broke the rules but somebody broke my trust causing someone I care about to lose his life. Who was the person Renji? Huh? Tell me!"

Renji's anger didn't ebb at all with her sudden outburst. He was furious that she cared for a human more than she did for him. Before he realized what he was saying, he was shouting. "I did! I told your brother about your little date. He told me that we were going to separate you two and bring you home to be punished."

Rukia looked at him in horror; she never thought it would have been Renji. She had envisioned one of her brothers' spies. She put her hands to her mouth and laid on her futon. She was barely able to hold back the tears.

Renji finally realized what he said and he said in a calm voice, "Rukia…I'm…I'm sorry. I was doing my job."

"Get out! Get out of here! If I ever get out of this cell I am going to kill you! You hear me!" Rukia screams tears running down her face.

"Rukia.. I did it because I-" she cut him off, "Get out!"

Finally the one of the guards came in, "Lieutenant Abarai, I think it is best if you leave. We aren't supposed to upset her. She is supposed to be left alone."

Renji took one last look at Rukia and walked out the door. The other guard remained in the room. "I am sorry Ms. Kuchiki, but I have to inform you that you will be moved this afternoon. Your escort will be here within the hour." Then he spoke softly, "I am sorry, I should have come in earlier." Then he turned and left, leaving Rukia alone trying to control her sobs to prepare herself for her trip to the tower.

* * *

"Oi, that plan won't work! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No Ichigo, it will work. First they don't know that you are alive nor do they know that you are a Visored. As long as we can get into the Seretei facility before the barrier goes up, we should be fine." The cat says.

"We? You mean me and a cat? A talking cat? What can you possibly do that is going to help me?" Ichigo shouts.

"Yes I am a talking cat now get over it! I am going to be your guide in there since I know the layout. Once we find out where she is being hold, I can lead you there and lead you out." She replies.

"Son, this plan will work. Just make sure you keep your powers hidden as much as possible. Not just your reaitsu, I mean your abilities. Bankai, your black crescent thing, and of course your hollow. If you give it all away-" Ichigo cuts him off, "Then they will be more prepared for it and yadda yadda yadda. Yes dad I know. This isn't my first trip in hostile territory."

"And you mustn't fight the captains. If a captain shows, just use your flash step and get away. Fighting a captain will bring too much attention to yourself." Says the cat.

"Ok, ok. So when do we go?" Ichigo says letting out a defeated sigh.

"The gate will be ready in four days." Urahara says.

"FOUR DAYS! SHE IS TO BE EXECUTED IN A WEEK! WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT ANY FASTER? I THOUGHT YOUR WERE A FUCKING SHINIGAMI URAHARA!" Ichigo shouts.

"Relax, I might be able to get you there in two." Urahara replies.

Isshin cuts in, "Thanks Kisuke. Ichigo, go get some sleep. And go see your sisters. You need a break to rebuild your energy. Just because you beat Hiyori and Shinji doesn't mean you will be able to beat a captain. You must replenish your strength."

"Fine! Just let me know the moment the gate is ready, and call Nel. I want to see her too before I go." Ichigo says as he heads out of the training area. He stops and looks over his shoulder, "If I get there too late, I am going to bring hell into soul society." He turns and walks off, leaving the others in silence.

_**Hey King, does that mean you will let me out?**_

_If she dies, then I am going to unleash you on Seretei. But we can't let her die. We have to save her. If she dies because you preventing me getting to her in time, after we destroy Seretiei, I am going to destroy you. _

_**But King, destroying me will destroy you as well.**_

_Without her, there will be no point. _

_**Okay King, I will be ready. **_

Ichigo listens to the laughter in his head. He can't help the evil grin that covers his face.

"He is serious. He will destroy Seretei if they go through with the execution. I am going to call Nel." Isshin says as he follows his son.

The cat looks at Urahara, "Well, why are you just standing there, open the gate!"

Urahara smiles "It'll be ready in two days. Don't worry."

* * *

"Ichigo, you better bring Rukia back. If you don't I won't cook for you anymore."

"Don't worry Yuzu, I will bring her back, I will save her. I have too." Ichigo says hugging his little sister.

Isshin turns to his son, "Remember to keep your power hidd-"

"Dad, I know stop being such a broken record" as Ichigo says this he immediately regrets it. He sees his father eyes fill up with tears.

"Ichigo!" his father says lunging at him and embracing him, "Bring back my third daughter. I want the mother of my grandchildren here where she is safe."

Ichigo struggles to get him off, Nel walks up and slugs his father causing him to fall. Then Nel brings Ichigo in a hug, "Remember what we talked about little brother. Bring her back safe."

Ichigo nods and puts his black mask on his face. He walks to Urahara, "Alright lets go."

Urahara nods and opens the gate. "This should put you right outside Seretei. Sorry I couldn't get you any closer."

Ichigo bends down and picks up the cat.

"Hey I can walk you know," the cat says.

"Yeah but you won't be a very good guide if I leave you behind." Ichigo says as he steps into the gate. He takes a quick look back then flash steps inside.

"She had better be alive. I don't want to have to send in the others to stop him." Isshin says, "I am going to have them prepare just in case."

_

* * *

Ichigo,_

_I hope this letter finds you alive and well. I am sorry that we couldn't spend more time together but I just wanted you to know, I don't have any regrets. The little bit we shared, were the happiest days of my life. I wish I could've seen you again. Please don't hate me for what happened to you. I didn't know._

_Rukia-_

Rukia read the letter again. _Kyone will be here soon to take this to the human world. Please be safe Ichigo._

Rukia leans against the only window in the tower and looks out to see the execution grounds. The tower she had been placed in cuts off all her reaitsu. She is allowed no visitors and has no idea what is going on. All she knows is that she has five days before her execution. She has already resigned herself to her fate and doesn't want to be left holding on to this world. Her only interaction we others is when a guard brings in her daily bread and water. No words are exchanged but she can tell he wants to say something. She has arranged for Kyone to meet her on the walk to the execution grounds where she will give her the letter.

Rukia tries to clear her mind and sleep. Her dreams have managed make her not want to sleep. Most reliving the night she watched Ichigo die, some showing her Ichigo trying to save her but dying by the captains' hands. And then she has the dreams that make her not want to wake up, the dreams of her and Ichigo together. When she wakes from these, she feels even lonelier and can't help the tears that fall. Those dreams, as great as they are, are torture.

A guard clears his throat pulling Rukia out of her thoughts. She turns away from him to wipe her tears and put on her best Kuchiki noble face. One that is stoic and devoid of all emotion.

"Kuchiki Rukia," the guard says. "I am here to inform you that your execution has been moved up to three days from now."

"Why, may I ask?" Rukia asks in an emotionless tone.

"I apologize. I am not privy to that information. I have managed to get it where you are allowed to see third seat Kyone. She will be waiting outside when you leave to head to the execution grounds." The guard says with his head slightly bowed. Then he turns and exits. Before he closes the door, he hears a soft, "thank you".

Rukia doesn't allow herself to drown in sadness. She just sits back down and looks out the window.

Ichigo and the cat exit the gate into open air. He didn't think that was going to happen so he hadn't focused his reaitsu and they fell to the ground. He landed on his back thankful that it was only a ten foot fall, and then he realized that the cat had dug her claws into his arm.

"Oww…get off you stupid cat!" Ichigo bellows.

The cat just gets off and looks around to get its bearings. "Urahara did pretty well. We aren't very far. See that wall over there that is where we need to go. I suggest we hurry you will have to defeat the gate guard then rush through. Remember not to stop and fight needlessly. We only have a couple days so we have to hurry. Now that we are here they may speed up the execution."

"Well let's not waste time then. Lead on kitty." Ichigo says.

"Don't call me kitty. You are as bad as your father." The cat says with a growl.

* * *

"Captain, we have an intruder." Nemu says.

"What? When? Where? Why? How?" Mayuri asks.

"We have an intruder. We found out just now. He is currently in Rukongai. Why and how, we have no idea." Nemu replies.

"Inform the Captain Commander. We need to find and squash this bug. I have many questions for him." Mayuri says as Nemu bows and leaves.

"To get into soul society without a hell butterfly. Hmm…interesting." Mayuri says as he rubs his hands together.

"Come Renji, there is a Captains meeting with the Captain Commander." Captain Kuchiki says.

"Yes captain. Do you know what it is about?" Renji asks as he walks behind his Captain.

"Apparently we have an intruder. We are meeting to find the best way to deal with him." Captain Kuchiki says.

_At The Meeting_

"The matter of the intruder, we will dispatch units to hunt him down in Rukongai and units to patrol Seretei since it is probably his destination. We have not been able to discern his identity." The captain commander says. "Lieutenant, inform the squads."

Lieutenant Sasakibe bows and leaves the room.

Captain Ukitake speaks up, "Sir, about the matter of Kuchiki Rukia. Have you reconsidered the punishment?"

"No I haven't. This order came from central 46, her execution has been moved up to three days from now at noon." The captain commander says.

Ukitake looks to Kuchiki to see if he has anything to say but only sees a stoic look before he gets up. "I have to go ensure my squad is following orders."

* * *

Ichigo reaches the gates after following the cat. He lets out a whistle.

"That's a tall gate." He says then shouts, "HEY GATEKEEPER, COME ON OUT. I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

The cat growls, "Idiot do you remember us telling you not to draw attention to yourself?"

Suddenly there is a crash in front of him and he covers his eyes to protect himself from the dust in the air. As the dust begins to settle, Ichigo looks upon the largest man he has ever seen.

"Fi fy fo fum, what bean stalk did you fall from." Ichigo chimes with a grin.

_This might be fun._

_**I'm here for ya King**._

_I won't need you for this._

The giant turns to him, "I am the gate keeper whelp. No one has passed through these gates in the three hundred years I have been the keeper. You will not pass through either."

Ichigo smirks, "We'll have to see about that. My name is Ichigo and I am going to pass through these gates. I have business inside. It is rather important so I can't really allow you to detain me for very long."

The giant laughs, "I am not going to detain you. I am going to kill you, boy!" with that the giant lifts his giant axe and swings down at Ichigo.


	10. The Search

**WOW! TEN CHAPTERS IN WHAT, FOUR DAYS. I WAS A TYPING MACHINE. AGAIN WARNING ABOUT POOR ACTION SEENS. SORRY I ASKED FOR HELP BUT HAVEN'T GOT ANY YET.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Ichigo smirks, "We'll have to see about that. My name is Ichigo and I am going to pass through these gates. I have business inside. It is rather important so I can't really allow you to detain me for very long."

The giant laughs, "I am not going to detain you. I am going to kill you, boy!" with that the giant lifts his giant axe and swings down at Ichigo.

The giant smiles looking down into the cloud of dust his axe made. "Wow, you went down faster than I thought." As the dust settles, the giants' eyes go wide. There leaning against his axe, with his arms crossed, is Ichigo.

"I'm sorry but if that is your best then I will be leaving." Ichigo says, stifling a yawn.

"What? That wasn't my best you ingrate. Now I will put you in your place. I am going to cut you in half." The giant says then takes his huge axe and swings again but from the side.

Ichigo pulls his zanpakotu and stops the blade before it hits his body. "Bring it on you giant tub."

The giant become furious and pulls out another axe and immediately goes to swinging them both straight down at Ichigo. He isn't even sure he is hitting him due to all the dust but he keeps swinging down. Finally he stops. He is breathing hard and looking into the dust. He looks at his axes and sees dozens of large chips in the blades. He smiles down into the dust.

"My turn." Ichigo says as he flies out of the dust aiming a punch at the giants face. The giant just stays there. He can't believe that this little person not only survived his attack but that he is flying at him. Then Ichigos' fist connects. Ichigo put everything he had into that punch, and he was well rewarded as he saw the giant fall backward out cold. He smiles.

"Well done, now cut the door down." The cat says.

"You have got to be kidding me. That door is freaking huge. Probably dozens of feet thick." Ichigo says looking at the cat as if he is crazy.

"If you don't do it soon, then they will put the barrier up so hurry." The cat yells.

"Damn it." Ichigo says as he prepares to destroy the door. "Getsuga Tenshō" he shouts and a large black crescent comes out of the blade crashing into the door. "Getsuga Tenshō" he says one more time and the door explodes.

"Let's go!" the cat yells

* * *

Kyone is walking back to Captain Ukitake's office when she feels something familiar. She stops and thinks about it trying to place it. Then it hits her.

_The Ghost! He's not only alive but he is here. But how? How did he get here, why did he come? I can't think of anything that would make him…_ _Rukia…_

Kyone sprints off in the direction of the reaitsu.

_ I have to stop him. If he goes after her then he will die. Rukia doesn't want that. I have to make him leave._

Kyone hurries using everything she has.

* * *

Renji also recognizes the reaitsu.

_I have felt this reaitsu before. Where? _Then it sets in.

_The human world. But how did it get here? I must inform the captain._

* * *

Ichigo continues walking towards the center of Seretei letting his reaitsu flow unheeded. He is waiting on someone to come to him who knows where Rukia is being held. He watches as dozens of shinigami come at him only to fall on the floor unable to move due to his oppressive reaitsu. He can feel two reaitsus that he recognizes. One from the red haired ape that stabbed him and one from Rukia's partner. He wants revenge on the tattooed bastard but he is moving away from him, so he turns toward the partner and flash steps towards her.

He catches the partner in mid flash step taking her zanpakotu from her as he puts one arm around her waist and heads for a flat roofed building, where he drops her. He keeps a hold of her zanpakotu as he steps away.

* * *

Kyone can feel the ghost coming towards her. She didn't realize that he could move so fast and before she knows it he has her around the waist and moving toward a building. Once his feet touch he drops her.

"Oww…what are you doing here? Rukia doesn't want you here." Kyone yells from the ground.

"Where is she?" Ichigo demands.

"I am not going to tell you. She would want you to leave. Save yourself and leave." Kyone says standing up.

"Where is she?" he demands again getting impatient.

"She doesn't even know that you are alive. Let us rescue her. My captain is trying right now." She says.

"Let you rescue her? You have been here for almost a month and she hasn't been rescued yet." Ichigo shouts.

"It takes time to work these things out. I have faith in my captain." She says trying to believe the words herself.

"Well I don't. Either tell me where she is or get out of my way." Ichigo says staring into her eyes with an intense look.

**_Come on King, lets torture her then she will tell us everything._**

"I will resort to torture." Ichigo says knowing he won't. He decides to let his reaitsu flow to show he is serious.

"I won't let you go to her. She won't be able to watch you die again. It will destroy her." Kyone says reaching for her zanpakotu.

"Looking for this?" Ichigo holds his hand out holding her weapon. "I will give it back if you tell me where she is. I won't die. Not until she is safe."

Kyone drops her head in mock defeat. "She is being held in the 13th division holding cell." _If he goes there at least she won't see him before he dies._

Ichigo takes her at her word, and tosses her sword to her feet. "Thanks." He turns to go, "One more thing. How did soul society find out about us?"

"A shinigami that was sent to survey our progress stumbled upon you and reported it." Kyone says.

"What was his name and where can I find him?" Ichigo demands.

"I don't know." Kyone responds looking to the ground as she picks up her zanpakotu.

"You're lying, Kyone. I will find him. If he matters that much to you then you should warn him." Ichigo says as he disappears.

_I must tell the captain._

_

* * *

Captains Meeting_

"What are the orders when they find the intruder? Are they to kill him or just detain him?" Mayuri asks. _If they detain him, I can get to him._

"Kill him. He is not to be-" everyone stops as they feel the powerful reaitsu.

"Hmm… Could that be our intruder?" Captain Hitsugaya asks.

Every one sits and focuses on the powerful reaitsu.

The Captain Commander slams his staff on the floor, "Remove all your squads from the area. Only captains and their lieutenants will be fighting this man. As soon as someone finds out what his purpose is, he is to inform the other captains and myself."

"Hai," all the present captains say as they get up to leave.

* * *

"Captain Ukitake." Kyone jumps when she sees her Captain leave the Captain Commanders office. "I must speak with you."

He looks at her puzzled then sees her serious expression, "Very well, call back the squads then meet me in my quarters."

She walks up to her captain and speaks softly so no one else can hear. "Captain I am afraid it can't wait."

"Lets go to my quarters then," he says using his shunpo. Kyone hurries after him.

In his quarters Kyone waits to be addressed.

"Kyone what is so important that it couldn't wait. You do realize we have an intruder." He says calmly.

"It's about the intruder, captain. I know why he is here." She says looking straight at him.

Ukitake takes a new look at his third seat. "Why is he here then? And how do you know?"

"He is here for Rukia, to save her. I know because I asked him." she says waiting for her captains' reaction.

"You managed to talk to him? How?" he asks.

"He is from the human world. I met him there while on my last mission. He saved Rukia and me. He… is quite taken with Rukia." Kyone says.

"Is he the human that Rukia is being charged for?" Ukitake asks.

Kyone waits to answer because she doesn't want to lie to her captain. "He is the human, but he is not an ordinary human. He is also…a…shinigami, sir."

Ukitakes eyes widen slightly at that. "Not just any shinigami, sir. He defeated a Menos with one hit. And he has powerful allies. I don't think they came with him but they may come after him."

"Very well I will inform the other captains and the captain commander." Ukitakes says as he stands.

"There is more, sir. He wants revenge on Renji for attacking him, and when he asked where Rukia was I told him that she was here, in a holding cell."

Ukitake doesn't say anything just makes a hell butterfly and sends it to inform the others, purposefully omitting the part about the intruder being human.

* * *

"Where is the 13th division barracks?" Ichigo demands from the shinigami before he loses consciousness. The shinigami just points down a street and Ichigo throws him back to the ground.

_Where is this damn place? All these idiots are pissing me off. Kyone…she is in the 13__th__ division. I should have asked her. I am such a dumbass._

He focuses on Kyones reaitsu and rushes to herm while still reaching out to feel for Rukias as well.

_Still no Rukia. They must have her sealed._

He comes to a group of buildings and sees Kyone standing their next to tall man with white hair. The man looks sick but strong. Ichigo decides not to fight him if he doesn't have to.

"So you are the one looking for Rukia." The white haired man asks.

Ichigo glares at Kyone. "You lied to me bitch, you said I would find her here. How could you betray a friend like that? She trusted you to help and as of now I am the only one who can."

"Yes as of now, you are indeed her best hope." The white haired man says. "Unfortunately you won't be able to. All Captains have been ordered to stop you at all cost."

Ichigo wraps his fingers around his zanpakotu, "So does that mean you are going to stand in my way?"

"Oh me, no way I am sick you see so I can't fight. It would be detrimental to my health." The white haired man says.

"Then tell me where she is so I can rescue her." Ichigo seethes getting extremely irritated.

"And what happens if I don't?" the white haired man asks with a smug look.

"If I don't find her, my friends and I will destroy Seretei, starting with the Captains!" Ichigo shouts trying to contain his rage. His reaitsu is spreading out so quickly that Kyone falls to her knees.

"Although I don't think you could destroy Seretei, you would definitely cause some damage. She is in that tower." Ukitakes says pointing to a white tower in the distance.

Ichigo looks where he is pointing. And is about to leave when Ukitakes speaks. "Why are you here to save her? What is she to you?"

"I … need her." Ichigo says before he disappears.

"Kyone, you have a lot of explaining to do." Ukitake says looking down at his third seat.

* * *

"Sir, new orders from central 46." The messenger hands the note to the captain commander.

The commander takes it and quickly reads. "Why are they moving up the date?" he asks the messenger.

Just then a hell butterfly comes in and lands on his out stretched finger.

_Commander, the intruder is here to save Kuchiki Rukia. _

The commander thinks for a minute as the hell butterfly disappears. "Inform the captains that the execution has been moved to tomorrow at noon. Tell them they are all required to be there."

"Hai," the messenger says as he disappears.

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia," the sudden voice surprises Rukia and she jumps up. "What is it?" she asks with a stoic face.

"I regret to inform you that your execution has been moved to tomorrow at noon." The guard says.

"Very well, please be sure that 13th division 3rd seat Kyone is informed as well." She says turning back to the window to stare out into the darkness.

"I am sorry but I don't think she will be able to make it. Apparently there is a very powerful intruder in Seretei. All available shinigami have been called to their barracks." The guard says.

Rukia turns on the guard, "What kind of intruder? Has anyone seen him?"

"No, but I am sure they will have him in hand shortly. All the captains have been dispatched." The guard says as he turns and exits the cell.

_Ichigo, if that is you, go home where it is safe. Go home and live._

* * *

"I have felt this reaitsu before, in the human world." Renji says to Captain Kuchiki.

"Have you met this person?" Kuchiki asks uncaring.

"No captain, I just felt this reaitsu when I was in Kurakara town to assist Kuchiki Rukia after her battle with the Menos." Renji answers with his head bowed,

Kuchiki doesn't say anything. He watches as the hell butterfly comes in and lands on his hand.

_The intruder will be at Kuchiki Rukia's execution tomorrow at noon._

"Renji, go wait near the tower. The intruder is headed there." Kuchiki says as he leaves.

Renji gets up and leaves to carry out his orders.

_

* * *

So Rukia is in the tower huh? I've finally found her. Rukia I will be there soon.  
_

Thinks Ichigo as head watches the tower come closer and closer. He stops when he feels the tattooed ape headed towards the tower. He turns to intercept and gets there before his prey. He decides to wait. He is in the open and letting his reaitsu flow out with nothing stopping it to ensure he gets the red heads attention. He feels him stop for a minute then continue towards him.

Ichigo watches as he comes into view with his zanpakotu in his hands.

Renji stops in front of him and is taken aback. The man in front of him is dressed in black but aren't quite shinigami robes. He has his zanpakotu strapped to his back and is standing with his arms crossed. His face is covered in a black mask that only has an opening for his eyes, which Renji can see are filled with hate and killing intent. His reaitsu is filling the streets and overflowing down into the side streets. It has a black color with the feeling of death.

"So you are the intruder? Why are you here?" Renji demands holding his sword at the ready.

Ichigo pulls his zanpakotu from his back and watches as Renjis eyes bulged for a second as he sees it.

"Yes I am the intruder and I am here for several reasons."

"Give me one of them." Renji demands.

Ichigo seethes letting out all his anger and desire to kill this man free into his reaitsu, "To make you pay for what you have done."

Renji grits his teeth, then shouts, "Howl Zabimaru" while tracing his hand along his weapon. His weapon turns from a normal blade into that of a segmented sword with bladed protrusions. He takes a swing and Ichigo watches as the blade stretches and comes at him. Ichigo quickly dodges the attack then sees another swing coming at him from the side which he blocks. The next attack comes from above and Ichigo just uses his flash step to get close to Renji and uses an open handed uppercut. Renji falls backward holding his jaw and shakes his head trying to get rid of the stars he now sees. When Renji gets his vision back he looks to see Ichigo a hundred feet away appearing to wait for him.

Before Renji swings again, Ichigo speaks, "Can you tell me who informed soul society about the soul reaper Kuchiki Rukia and the human?"

Renji was slightly shocked that the intruder knows about that.

"Why, what's it to you?"

"Simple, I am here to kill you for betraying your friend and trying to kill one of mine. And I want to do the same to them."

"Well then today is your lucky day because we are one and the same." Renji says with a grin.

Ichigos eyes flash, "Oh, really. You were supposed to be Rukias friend yet you betrayed her not once but twice? Why?"

"Rukia is mine. I have loved her since we were children. I wasn't going to allow her to degrade herself by being with a human. It was my duty as a friend to protect her from herself." Renji yells back.

"So you put your personal wants and desires above the person you care about? You have some fucked up logic." Ichigo says, "When you care about someone you are supposed to do whatever it takes to see that they are happy, not take their happiness away from them in an attempt to ensure your own."

"What do you know? You know nothing of me or Rukia." Renji shouts.

"I know more than you think." Then Ichigo flash steps behind Renji. Renji barely gets his sword up in time to block the attack. Ichigo slams his sword into Renji's again and again forcing him back. Renji jumps back to give him room to use Zabimaru. He swings sending Zabimaru directly at Ichigo which he blocks with Zangetsu.

Ichigo hollers, "You can't beat me" then he slashes Zabimaru's extended form cutting several segmented portions free.

Renji stares in shock as he brings Zabimaru back noticing it is half its original size. He looks at Ichigo and sees the hatred in his eyes he swings again and Ichigo cuts another segment off.

Ichigo is walking toward Renji, waiting for Renji to try something new, something desperate. He could kill Renji at any moment but he wants him to see it coming and be afraid. He wants to see the fear.

**_King, can I scare him, can I please?_**

_Go ahead but don't do anything stupid._

**_You got it King._**

Renji watches in horror as Ichigo comes closer. He can't believe what he is seeing. His opponents' eyes that were a vicious brown are now turning black with yellow irises.

Renji stands in frozen horror as Ichigo slashes across his chest. Renji falls backward against a wall. He reaches up to his chest to feel his wound, and then looks back to the monster before him.

"What is your name so I can tell Rukia who betrayed her?" Ichigo asks.

"Renji Abarai. She already knows though. I already told her. If you are going to save her, the best time to do it will be right before the execution." Renji says.

"Tomorrow? It wasn't supposed to be for another four days." Ichigo says.

"Yeah, central moved it up since you arrived and they found out what you were here for.

"You will not die from your wounds. Think about how you betrayed the woman you loved. Good night." Ichigo says as he hits Renji over the head knocking him unconscious.

**WELL I DIDN'T KILL RENJI. AT LEAST NOT YET, BUT WE SHALL SEE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE IT WAS OK. WILL UPDATE A COUPLE TIMES A WEEK UNTIL I GET SOME CRAZY WRITERS BLOCK THEN I WILL GO BACK TO MY OTHER STORY. YOU KNOW BACK AND FORTH UNTIL THEY ARE BOTH FINISHED. **

**THANKS AGAIN.  
**


	11. Kenchan

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. MY LAPTOP NEEDS A NEW HARDRIVE OR SOMETHING. ALL I REALLY KNOW IS THAT IT ISN'T WORKING. SO I AM OVER HERE AT A FRIENDS TRYING TO KEEP UP. HERE IS CHAPTER 11. SORRY IT IS RATHER SHORT BUT I HAD TO COMPLETLY RETYPE IT. CHAPTER TWELVE WILL DEFINATELY BE LARGER JUST TO MAKE UP FOR IT. ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Ichigo looks over the slumped form of the one who betrayed Rukia. He is fighting an internal battle within himself about finishing him off or not. He wants to so that this man can never hurt Rukia again but he knows he can't.

He looks to the tower and watches the suns early rays slowly uncovering the tower from the shadows. He sheathes his enormous weapon then reaches out with his reaitsu, trying to feel for Rukia. No luck.

He glances over his shoulder one more time then returns to walking toward the tower. He keeps a firm hold on his reaitsu. Letting just enough escape his grasp so that maybe Rukia will be able to sense him. "Just because I can't sense her doesn't mean she can't sense me. . . Rukia, I will be there soon."

* * *

Rukia sits in the middle of her cell.

_I am ready for this. I have no regrets. There is nothing here that will bind me to this place._

She stands and walks to the only window which looks over the execution ground. She looks as far down as she can to where she can sometimes see people walking around. She is surprised to see that there are only a few people and those that are there are on the ground. They look as if something is holding them there.

_Huh? What's going on?_ She asks herself.

The door to her cell opens and Rukia looks up expecting to see a guard but instead she is surprised to see Kyone. Kyone walks in on what seems unsteady legs slightly stumbling but once she is a few feet within the cell she is able to stand and walk normally.

"Kyone, what happened?" Rukia asks of her friend.

Kyone looks back to the guards who are struggling to stay standing on the foot bridge. They are holding on to the rail as though they would collapse without it there. She sees that the guards aren't going to disturb them she hurries over to Rukia.

Setting the tray of food down in front of Rukia she begins whispering, "We have an intruder, walk over to the door."

Rukia whispers back, "Here, this is the letter I want you to deliver."

Kyonw takes the letter, "Fine now go to the door. Hurry."

Rukia looks at her friend and sees the serious look on her face. She stands and quietly walks to the door keeping an eye on the guards hoping that they aren't paying attention. When she gets five feet from the door she begins to feel a powerful spiritual pressure. She tries to focus on it and her eyes widen with shock as recognition dawns on her. She looks back to her friend who gives her a grin.

Kyone walks up to her with the letter extended in front of her. "Do you still want me to give him the letter or do you want to give to him yourself?"

Rukia stands in shock. _No, Ichigo is not here. He is safe in the human world. I am imagining things._

She walks closer to the door and falls to her knees. "It's Ichigo! He is here! I can feel him." She says. She begins to feel warm as she feels his reaitsu sweeps over her body, searhing for her.

"Kyone, you have to make him leave!"

"I tried and so did Captain Ukitake." Kyone says back.

"The Captain? The captain spoke to Ichigo?" Rukia asks imagining the two of them getting into a violent battle.

"I don't know about his name being Ichigo, but the Captain and I both spoke to a masked man with a large zanpakotu on his back. He was wearing black robes like a shinigami but different. He seems quite determined to save you. He even challenged Captain Ukitake. The captain turned down the challenge." Kyone says. "He has been looking all over seretei for you and he even threatened that if anything happened to you that he would destroy seretei starting with the captains. We told him where you are so it is only a matter of time. He is probably just waiting for the right chance."

Ichigos reaitsu lets up and all but disappears. The guards stand on shaky legs and look back into the tower seeing Rukia next to the door with Kyone next to her.

"Hey get back into the tower. Third seat, your time is up." One of the guards say.

Kyone walks closer to Rukia and embraces her. "He said that he will save you. I believe him." Kyone releases her with a smile and walks out.

The gurard shuts the door and Rukia slumps down. "Ichigo…you baka." She says softly as tears stream down her cheeks.

* * *

"Ken-chan! I feel him!" Yachiru shouts from her perch on the big mans shoulder.

"Where?" Kenpachi asks.

"He is coming toward us. I told you the tower was a good spot." She replies while sticking out a finger for the incoming hell butterfly.

"What's it say?" he grumbles. "It better not be another order."

"The intruder put Renji Abarai in critical condition. It happened so fast, no one could get there in time to help hi with his fight. They got there moments after and didn't see the intruder leave. Apparently his is pretty strong." The girl says.

"We are going to wait here for this twerp. It might be fun to crush him after a victory." Kenpachi says with a malicious grin.

_Ken-chan is excited._ Yachiru says trying to contain her own excitement at watching Kenpachi fight.

* * *

Ichigo begins climbing the stairs up tot the facility that surrounds the tower.

_I still have a while before she is moved. I can't go into the tower or it will make me weak so I guess I just have to wait._

_**Hey King, you got some guy up ahead who seems to think he can beat you.**_

_They all think they can beat me. Hell, even you thought you could beat me._

_**I CAN BEAT YOU KING!!!**_

_Shut up. You and I are finally on good terms. Do you really want to piss me off right now?_

Silence.

_You will be needed soon. I still haven't come up against any captains yet. They will no doubt have some special abilities that I haven't gone up against yet._

'_You will win,' _comes Zangetsu's voice.

_**Yeah King. We will win and don't worry I won't let you down.**_

_Good._

Ichigo is broken from his thoughts when he feels a powerful reaitsu. He can feel the excitement and killing intent coming from up ahead.

He grins, "Someone is challenging me." He rushes forward looking for his quarry.

* * *

"There he is," says Kenpachi, "We should introduce ourselves." He jumps from the building and lands in front of the masked man.

Ichigo stops placing his hand on his weapon ready to pull it out of its cloth sheath.

"So this is the intruder everyone is so worked up about? He is just a boy. No matter, I will kill him just the same. What is your name boy?" Kenpachi says looking Ichigo up and down.

Ichigo looks him over, "It isn't polite to ask someones name without giving yours first."

"He has you there Ken-chan," Yachiru says.

Kenpachi gives Yachiru an evil eye. "I am Zaraki Kenpachi. Captain of the eleventh division. Now what is your name?"

Ichigo smiles his arrogant smile, "Oh a captain. Its about time. My name is Ichigo. I was nice to meet you but I need you to move aside. I have business elsewhere."

Kenpachi burst into laughter, "I ain't moving boy. The only way you are getting past me is by defeating me. But that isn't going to happen cause I am going to kill you."

Ichigo pulls out his zanpakotu, "I see. Well if that is the way it has to be then please ask the young lady to move. I would rather her not see me defeat her hero."

Kenpachi looks at Yachiru who nods, then jumps to a nearby roof and sits to watch. He turns back to Ichigo, "So why are you here?"

"You are holding someone important to me in that tower. I am here to save her." Ichigo replies.

"Then like I said you have to get through me first." Kenpachi states.

Without a word, Ichigo flash steps towrd Kenpachi aiming a blow for his face which Kenpachi blocks. Kenpachi uses his free hand to grab onto Ichigos robes and readies his other hand to stab at him. Ichigo pulls away and strikes again pushing Kenpachis sword away and Ichigo delivers a kick to Kenpachis gut.

"So are you gonna release your zanpakotu?" Ichigo asks after retrieving his foot.

"Nope, my zanpakotu doesn't have a released form," says Kenpachi as he lauches himself at Ichigo. He blocks and swings at Kenpachis head. Kenpachi moves his head back but not fast enough. The tip of Ichigo's sword slices through the eye patch which falls to the ground. Kenpachi's power intensifies and grows immensely.

"Now it is going to be too easy," says Kenpachi.

Ichigo just grins and releases his hold on the remainder of his reaitsu. "I'll let you think that."

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia," the guard says as he enters the tower, "It is time."

Rukia stands and follows the guard out side on to the foot bridge. She immediately falls down due to the immense reaitsu nearby. She looks into the direction and immediately feels Ichigo's reaitsu. It flows over her and she feels warm. It tickles her skin and brings a smile to her face even though it is holding her to the ground. She can see the explosions of collapsing buildings and hear the sounds of metal repeatedly striking metal.

"Ichigo…" she says softly as her escorts pick her up and attach the restraints.

The four escorts look into the direction of the sounds of fighting and decide to hurry. Whatever is happening over there, they don't want it coming after them.

Rukia tries not to think about Ichigo getting defeated. She tries focuses on his reaitsu and walks with her escorts.

* * *

Ichigo and Kenpachi are attacking and blocking each others blows. Neither has scored a hit but they both have come close.

_**King, let me do it.**_

_Shut up I am busy._

Most of the surrouding building are now nothing but rubble. Kenpachi does a feint to Ichigos head but pulls it left and digs into his shoulder to which Ichigo slashes his blade and cuts a deep gouge into Kenpachis chest. Kenpachi reaches up and feels the wound.

Kenpachi smiles, "Finally a real opponent."

Ichigo shouts back, "You are wasting my time!"

Ichigo flash steps a fient and catches Kenpachi at his right hip and runs his blade up to his left shoulder. Kenpachi bellows in pain and steps back. Ichigo hits him in the face with the hilt of his sword with all his might. Right between the eyes. Kenpachi stumbles and is stunned momentarily. Ichigo doesn't let up, he kick Kenpachi through the nearby wall. He then walks over to his downed opponent.

"Aww…Ken-chan is sleeping. He looks so happy." Yachiru says.

Ichigo jumps at how close the girl is. _Damn I didn't even hear her move._

"You are really strong! Ken-chan will want a rematch so don't die, okay?" Yachiru says not taking her eyes off of Kenpachi.

"You're not mad that I beat him?" Ichigo asks the girl as she jumps and lands next to Kenpachis unconscious form.

The girl shakes her head, "Nope, see Ken-chan is happy. Why would I be mad when you made him so happy?"

Ichigo looks at the defeated shinigami and sure enough he sees a relaxed smile. Ichigo shrugs and sheathes his sword.

"You should go to the execution grounds. The others are waiting. You need to save Rukia-chan. She is really nice."

"Uh, hai," is all Ichigo says as he turns and continues to the tower.

**HEY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS. AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER.**


	12. Aizen

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE. THIS ONE IS A LITTLE LONGER AND HOPEFULLY BETTER. MY COMPUTER IS STILL IN THE SHOP AND I FINALLY REALIZED HOW MUCH I RELY ON wORD 2007. tYPING IN WORD PAD JUST SUCKS. LOL. WELL HERE YOU ARE. AGAIN FORGIVE MISSPELLINGS AND PLEASE ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Rukia arrives at the execution grounds and sees the gathered captains and lieutenants. It surprises her to see that Captains Zaraki and Unohana and Lieutenants Yachiru and Renji aren't present. She doesn't really care that Renji isn't there, she just wanted to spit in his face as she walked by her one time best friend. She looks to her brother Byakuya who is looking at the ground but doesn't have his usual stoic expression. she can see a look of sadness that he is trying to hide. It would be difficult for most people to see that he is struggling but she knows him too well. The captain commander walks to stand in front of her.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are here to be punished for your crimes against soul society." he says in a serious tone.

He steps aside and Rukia's escorts lead her to the (Zyandoku) then remove her bonds. She is instantly lifted into the air toward the top of the (Zyandoku) and held there by an invisible force. From this vantage point she can see all of Seretei and she silently says goodbye before she looks again to her brother. He keeps his head down not looking at her.

_He is so disgusted that he can't even look at me in my final moments_, Rukia thinks.

She tries not to think about her brothers' disgust and closes her eyes in an effort to calm herself. Flashes of Ichigo run through her mind. Memories of when she first saw him when he protected them from the Menos Grande and the intensity of his burning amber eyes when he looked at her. Then to how he treated the little ghost girl with kindness and care, then to his fight with Nel. When he first kissed her on the cheek and the way his breath and lips felt against her skin. The first time she saw his face and saw his beautiful features. Dinner with his family and the heavy petting that ensued shortly after in the privacy of his room. Then to his death. Hearing him promise to see her again as she watches Renji thrust his sword through his chest. Tears start running down her face. She remembers his final words, "Don't worry Rukia...We will see each other again...Promise." Keeping her eyes tightly closed she softly whispers, "Ichigo..."

She feels an immense pressure building and doesn't bother to focus on it since she knows the monks are removing the seal on the halberd. She squeezes her eyes shut harder when she hears a loud 'CLANK'. She struggles to keep her mind on Ichigo as she hears a collective gasp coming from the crowd below. "Ichigo, I'm sorry."

* * *

Ichigo watches as a group of shinigami dressed as monks move around a large Halberd and begin using Kidou to release it. He instantly realizes that this is to be the instrument of Rukia's demise and he flash steps over to it and hits it with sword using all his might. He hears a loud 'CLANK' but the Halberd doesn't move. He notices that there are ropes holding in place so he flies down and cuts half causing it to lean and fall down the side of the cliff. He hears the gathered crowd let out a collective gasp then he looks at Rukia. He can see that she is squeezing her eyes tightly shut and the tears flowing down her cheeks. He flash steps in front of her.

He carefully lifts a hand to her cheek so as not to scare her and wipes her tears away. "Rukia..." he whispers barely audible trying to get past the lump in his throat. When she doesn't respond he lifts her face to look at her eyes. "Rukia, it's me...open your eyes." Rukia's eyes slowly open but he only sees a blank look as if she can't see him there in front of her. Realizing he still has the mask on he quickly removes it and tucks it in his shirt. He carefully puts a soft kiss on her cheek then looks into her eyes and can see life and recognition returning to her.

"Ichigo..." she says eyes widening when she discovers she isn't dreaming.

Ichigo pulls her closer and places a kiss upon her lips. He holds his lips there until she begins to respond then he pulls away. "I made a promise, didn't I." He quickly draws his zanpakuto and destroys the ((Zyandoku) crucifix thing). Grabbing her before she gets the chance to fall, he pulls her to his body and steps up to the still standing remainder of the (Zyandoku). He pulls her into a deep passionate kiss then something hits him in the side pushing him away from her.

* * *

The Captains watch as the intruder kisses Rukia after destroying the (Zyandoku). Captain Toshiro breaks out of his stupor and sends an ice dragon at the intruder ripping him from Rukia's arms and throwing him to the ground. He turns to the Captain Commander.

"Kill the intruder first then we will deal with Kuchiki Rukia," the Captain Commander says before anyone can ask anything.

Ichimaru Gin uses his shunpo to get close to Rukia and he wraps his arms around her. "Isn't this nice," he says as his serpent like body wraps around her. Rukia screams at the disgusting contact. Ichigo pulls back on his mask and looks up to see Rukia but sees ten captains making their way toward him. Toshiro swears he sees a smirk through the mask.

* * *

Nel is watching all that is happening in Seretei. She doesn't take her eyes off the floor panel that serves as a view screen. She watches as Ichigo is surrounded by the captains.

**Flashback **

Nel is sitting on Ichigo's bed while he is pacing back and forth in his room. She wants to ask what he is thinking but she doesn't want to disturb his thoughts. She knows he has something important to ask her or he wouldn't have asked to speak to her in private. Finally he stops and turns to Nel.

"Nel, there maybe a time when I need help. I don't want to bring my family into this since it would be too great a risk. I don't really want to ask you either but you can escape better than they can. Is there anyway that you would be able to make a portal from Hueco Mundo into Seretei?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes, all arrancarr can do it. What are you planning?" Nel asks slightly bewildered.

"First, would you be able to send a few hollows through into Seretei?" He asks instead.

"Yes I could. How many and what type?" She asks.

"I would like a few slightly powerful hollows to invade Seretei at my signal to cause a distraction so I can get Rukia out. Then I would like a portal for me and her to escape then for you to take us home." he replies looking hopeful.

Nel thinks a moment, "I might be able to get a half dozen or so Menos and I can definitely get you two out and home. I can watch the whole time til you give the signal. Just call out loudly when you are ready for them and I will send them. Pickup Rukia bridal style when you are ready to escape."

Ichigo walks over to Nel and embraces her, "Thank you big sister. I know you are risking a lot for me."

"Don't worry about it little brother. That is what big sisters do. I might be able to get a couple arrancarr to help out since many of them owe me favors." She says as they part..

"I owe you and I promise your efforts won't go to waste." Ichigo says with a smile.

**End Flashback**

Nel smiles at the recollection. She looks at ichigo waiting for the signal. She managed to gather nine Menos and three arrancarr. Not espada level but strong enough to cause a good distraction.

"I'm ready when you are little brother." Nel says to herself.

As if Ichigo heard her, Ichigo looks up and says, "Nel, it's time."

Nel quickly opens the portal and sends the Menos through and sends the arrancarr through another portal.

* * *

Ichigo looks at the ten Captains in front of him. "Ten against one isn't quite fair. Lets even the odds a little." he says. He looks up to the sky knowing Nel is watching. "Nel, its time." he shouts.

The captains freeze as they feel a portal open in the center of Seretei. They are shocked to see Menos Grande coming through. Three captains rush toward them and are gone before the second portal opens just behind Ichigo. Three arrancarr walk out of the second one and stand next to Ichigo. Ichigo doesn't take his eyes off the Captains.

"Are you the one called Ichigo?" The larger of the arrancarr asks.

"Yes." Ichigo says with a nod.

"Very well. A friend of ours said you could use a hand and we volunteered." The same arrancarr says.

The other two arracarr look at the first. He nods and the other two both look to the captains. "Let's do this," one of them say before all three rush the captains.

A captain breaks off to attack each one and they don't realize that the captains are leading they away.

Ichigo watches as another three captains disappear leaving him with four in front and one holding Rukia. "Four against one, much better odds." he says letting his power rise.

**_Shit King, you're crazier than I thought. I like this side of you__._**

_Be ready._

Ichigo hears Byakuya say something but by the time he turns to him he sees a wall of petals hurling towards him. It is too close to try and dodge so he raises his zanpakuto to block as much as possible. He grunts as the petals tear through his clothing to his flesh. When the petals stop and recede, Ichigo looks Byakuya dead in the eyes. Byakuyas eyes widen in surprise when Ichigo removes the tattered mask, showing his face to everyone.

"You!" Byakuya says, "I saw you die."

"I'm afraid you are wrong. You saw my injured body. But now that you have seen my face, you have to die." says Ichigo.

Ichigo spreads his feet holding his zanpakuto straight out in his right hand, his left hand holding onto his right arm as the loose wrapping on his sword begin to wrap around his entire right arm. Ichigo concentrates his reaitsu into a circle around his body. "Ban-kai." he says softly.

The captains eyes widen in shock as the intruder in concealed from their sight by his spinning, massing reaitsu. After a few seconds, Ichigos reaitsu recedes revealing him. He stands before them looking at the captains with a malicious look in his eye.

Rukia stares at the new Ichigo. His clothes are the same except that his chest and upper abdominals are exposed. He has what appears to be armor running down his right shoulder to his elbow. His once large zanpakuto is now a slim, solid black katana, with a short black chain dangling from the hilt.

_**Hey King. I'm ready**__._

_Not yet, my turn first_.

The captains all draw their swords. Byakuya begins to advance.

"No! Nii-sama," Rukia yells causing Byakuya to stop. Ichigo flies forward and disarms Byakuya and puts a foot in his face causing him to step back.

"Ooo, he is fast," says Gin putting a hand around Rukias' mouth.

Tousen lunges at Ichigo as does Mayuri. Ichigo backs away using his speed to get a safe distance and launches a Getsuga Tenshō at the three. Tousen and Mayuri both block the incoming attack while Byakuya using this chance to reclaim his discarded weapon. Aizen brandishes his sword as he appears in front of Ichigo. He blocks but is hit from behind by Tousen leaving a deep cut across his shoulder blades. Mayuri calls his Bankai and is stunned as Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Yomisho (moon fang cutting through hell) and destroys his giant bug before he could be of any use. Byakuya uses scatter to chase the wounded Ichigo while Ichigo still blocks and takes hits from Tousen and Aizen.

Ichigo sends out a back hand and catches Tousen good sending him reeling to the ground. Aizen sees and opening and takes it thrusting his sword into Ichigos shoulder causing Ichigo to stumble. Aizen jumps back as Byakuyas scatter hits Ichigo full force tearing deep rents into his flesh. It moves off him and Rukia screams through Gins' fingers and she tries to struggle against him. Ichigo is on his hands and knees, blood flowing from the many cuts on his body and pooling beneath him.

"Not as good as he looks," Gin says into Rukias' ear as he licks her neck.

The four captains stand in a line no more than ten feet in front of Ichigo. He looks at all of them with a look of pure hatred.

"Tousen," says Aizen. Tousen steps forward as if he is going to finish Ichigo but turns and cuts into Byakuya. Slicing down his body and sending him to the ground. Aizen grabs Mayuris' zanpakuto and stabs him in the neck with it causing him to turn into his liquid form.

"What is the meaning of this?" the CC (captain commander) demands.

Aizen quickly uses a powerful Kidou to bind the old man.

"I am going to become the next spirit king." Aizen says then pauses for that dramatic effect. "Exiled Captain Urahara Kisuke created the Hyondoku (if it ain't spelled right forgive me). It has many surprising abilities including the ability to open a gate to the Royal dimension. He realized its power and tried to destroy it, he couldn't so he decided to destroy all work on it and hide it in the one place no one would ever think to look." Aizen looks at Rukia still being held in Gins arms, "the soul of a young girl."

Ichigo is still on the ground on his hands and knees looking at Aizen and Tousen. Byakuya is lying on his back panting hard with Tousens blade at his throat. Byakuya looks at him with hatred.

"Don't move!" barks Tousen.

Aizen motions for Gin to bring down Rukia. When he does, he presents Rukia by holding her by the throat out to Aizen. Aizen reaches into his robes and pulls out a black glove. "I had arranged for you to die so I could claim the Hyondoku from your remains, but it is good that I always have a back up plan." He turns to Ichigo, "I hadn't figured you into my plan but thank you for taking care of some of the opposition for me. You proved to be quite resourceful. I wonder how you managed to call the Menos and the arrancarr." Aizen looks at Ichigo as if he is expecting an answer. When none comes he turns back to Rukia. "Too bad you weren't stronger. She will now die by my hand." Aizen says as he begins pulling on the glove.

"LIKE HELL!" Ichigo yells as he stands. He reaches over his face and pulls on his hollow mask. Everyones eyes turn to him as his reaitsu turns completely black. Ichigo flashes forward cutting Gin in half and tearing Rukia from his grasp. Tousen steps towards Ichigo and doesn't notice Byakuya has swung his sword. Tousen falls to the ground screaming since he is now missing his left leg. Ichigo lifts her up bridal style and heads for the now opening portal to take them to Hueco Mundo. Aizen flashes in front of him but suddenly collapses leaving Nel standing where he once stood. Ichigo, Rukia, and Nel escape. Nel calls back her men before they close the portal.

Aizen stands and looks at his two downed comrades. "Well this is disappointing."

One by one the captains return from their respective fights only to be surprised by what they see. "What happened?" Toshiro asks.

"SEIZE AIZEN!" Yells the CC.

Two captains charge him. "Well it is about time for me to go." Aizen says as the sky above him rips open and a red beam shoots down to encase him.

"STOP!" shouts Toshiro and both Captains freeze realizing what has happened.

"Don't worry. You will all see me again soon. Then you will bow down to me." Aizen says laughing as he disappears into the hole in the sky.

Captain Unohana arrives to treat any wounded. Byakuya stands, removes Tousens weapon. He readies to make the final blow when the CC hollers, "HOLD."

"He will be interrogated to see what else he knows of this plot." The CC says.

The CC withdraws into his thoughts, Aizen intends to get the Hyondoku and use it to get into the royal dimension to attack the spirit king. Kuchiki Rukia is with a Vizard. Where did she find such a …

"Captain Toshiro, take two captains and as many men as we can spare and go to Kuchiki Rukias' last assignment in the human world. There you are to hunt down and kill any and all Vizards. You can feel them. They have a black taint on their reaitsu much like that boy did. Hurry before they are warned." The CC says loudly.

Toshiro looks shocked, _Vizards? I thought they were just a myth_. "Hai CC."

Two Captains join Toshiro as he heads to the barracks to gather his men. Captain Ukitake takes Tousen to a cell in the tower.

"Kyone," Byakuya says about to fall over. Kyone rushes over to him and he says," Find my Lieuteneant, I must speak with him."

"Hai."

* * *

Ichigo is lying unconscious with his head in Rukias' lap while Nel does her best to tend to his wounds. Rukia has tears rolling down her cheeks as she runs a damp cloth over his features trying to remove some of the dried blood.

"Don't worry. He will be fine before you know it. He has been through worse." Nel says trying to comfort Rukia. Rukia takes her eyes off of his face to look at his now exposed torso. Even with all the fresh bandages, she can see the numerous battle scars covering his chest and arms.

"Nel, do you know why he came to rescue me? He should have stayed at home." Rukia says while not taking her eyes off his body.

"You are going to have to ask him that. I just help out my little brother when he asks." Nel says. "When he wakes up I am going to take you both back to his house so he can rest and recuperate properly."

"What was that mask?" Rukia asks.

Nel thinks carefully about whether she should tell Rukia or wait for Ichigo to tell her. She decides on the former. "It was his hollow powers. He and his hollow were working together to save you. Every Vizard has that ability. For him to be able to get along with his hollow has come at a price that he won't share. We will have to wait until he needs our help with it before he will tell us." Nel looks at Rukia and waits for Rukia to look at her. "You must be very special to him for him to risk everything for you."

Rukia shows a slight smile at that, _You are special to me too Ichigo_.


	13. Home

**A/N: SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLINGS AND THE USUAL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

"ISSHIN!" Yells Urahara as he opens the front door of the Kurosaki home. "Isshin, we have problems!"

"What?" demands Isshin as he runs into the hall from the kitchen.

"Ichigo had to reveal the fact that he is a Vizard. Soul society has deployed units to come hunt you down. You have to get out of here!" says a frantic Urahara.

Isshin turns and sees his two daughters looking down at him from atop the stairs. "Gilrs, get your bags. We leave in five minutes." He says in a commanding tone.

"What about Ichi-nee?" asks Yuzu.

"He'll be alright. Now hurry!" Isshin hollers back. Both girls run to their room as Isshin goes to the phone.

"Yourichi has already told them. They will be here shortly. Hyori and Love have decided to stay behind in case Ichigo needs help." Urahara says. Isshin nods and goes to his room to get his own bags.

"Any news on my idiot son?" Isshin asks from his room.

"Well he defeated a couple captains, and managed to escape with Rukia. As far as I know he is in Hueco Mundo with Rukia and Nel. I am sure he will be here as soon as he recovers. He took some pretty powerful hits." Urahara responds. "We have another couple unforeseen issues."

Isshin steps out of his room with a large suitcase. "Girls, lets go!" he shouts then turns to Urahara. "What kind of unforeseen issues are you talking about?"

"Well not only is Soul Society aware of you, but it seems they have informed Division Zero of your whereabouts. And the matter of the hogyoku." Urahara says.

Isshin's eyes widen. "What?"

"Our hated enemy, Aizen." Urahara states.

"That monster," Isshin says seething, "How?"

"Don't know. The problem is where it is." Says urahara. Isshin looks at him puzzled.

"Remember how I attached it into a soul of a young girl we found on the streets?" Isshin nods. "Well that young girl grew up. She was adopted into a noble family and became a shinigami. Her name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Isshin stares then looks away. "Ichigo knows what to do. I should remind him anyway. I assume you have made the arrangements."

Urahara nods, "All is in place for him to stay here. I also have the funds for him to live on and the bracelets ready."

"Good. You are still staying in Karakura correct?" asks Isshin.

"Of course. I have a shop to run."

* * *

"Who let those hollows loose in Seretei? Demands Aizen to his gathered Espada.

"We don't know my lord, and the three arrancarr that went through have gone into hiding upon their return." Haliel says with a bow.

"Find them!" bellows Aizen.

* * *

Ichigo wakes realizing he is laying down and his head is resting on a nice pillow. He slowly opens his eyes and sees two deep violet pools staring back at him. They are red and puffy as if they had been crying, then recollection comes into his mind. "Rukia" he breathes. Watching those eyes, he sees them begin to shine and a small smile appears on that pristine face. Rukias head turns and he follows her gaze.

"Nel, He's awake," Rukia says in an excited voice.

Ichigos' vision focuses and he sees a smiling Nel come into view.

"Had me worried little brother." Nel says reaching him. "Thought we were going to have to stay here for a whole day."

Ichigo smiles and tries to stand. With help from both the women he makes it. He looks down at his body and grimaces as the pain from the multiple wounds reaches his mind. "Didn't think they got me that good." He says unable to keep the pain from his voice. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. I tried my best to bandage your wounds and Rukia isn't quite strong enough to use Kidou just yet so you have to deal with what you got." Nel says stepping away from him. Rukia carefully shifts to put more of his weight on her body.

Nel turns her attention away from the two and begins making a portal that will lead them back home. Ichigo can't help but to look at the petite woman underneath him. He looks at her hair and the way it falls off her shoulders and to the bare shoulder barely covered up by the dirty white robe that is tight around her body. He follows the robe until he sees the top of her breasts. He smiles and looks at it hungrily.

_If only it was opened just a little more…NO! NOT THE TIME!_

_**Why not King. She owes you her life. **_

_She owes me nothing. I did this for my own selfish reasons you perverted monster._

_**Oh but King, she will do whatever you ask. She has already said that she wants to.**_

_She said that?_

_**Well not in so many words. It is all in the body language.**_

_Shut up. I don't need you putting ideas in my head._

_**Take her!**_

_No shut up before I make you be quite._

"Ichigo?" Rukia asks snapping him out of his inner battle.

"Yes Rukia?" he replies with a smile.

Rukia smiles back with a hint of pink in her cheeks when she realizes what he was looking at, "Umm…Nel is ready."

Ichigo looks up to see a smiling Nel, "Come on loverbirds, I can't leave it open all day." She says with a giggle.

Ichigo scowls, "Alright, let's go home."

* * *

Byakuya walks into the infirmary looking for Renji. Upon seeing him sitting in a chair with a bandaged head and chest, he walks over. "Renji, where is Rukias' zanpakuto?" He asks in his usual stoic unemotional voice.

Renji looks at his captain, "Captain?" he asks then thinks better of questioning his captain. "It is in the sixth Division armory, sir."

"And the contact in Kurakara?" Byakuya asks.

"A man named Urahara Kisuke. He runs a small shop in the suburbs. Third seat Kyone of the thirteenth can show you where it is Captain." He responds.

Byakuya turns and leaves without another word.

"What was that about?" Renji wonders out loud.

* * *

"You are finally home Ichigo," Rukia says as she is helping the injured Ichigo through the door.

"You're home too midget." Ichigo responds.

Rukia seems to visibly relax at that. She continues helping Ichigo through the house until they reach the couch and she gently helps him lay back, resting his head on the arm rest.

Nel comes down the stairs and walks over. "No one is home."

"Look on the kitchen counter. Yuzu always leaves a note if they go somewhere."

Nel nods and goes into the kitchen.

"Ichigo? How are you feeling?" Rukia asks as she takes hold of his hand.

"Like I have been through a meat grinder," he says with a chuckle. Then he winces in pain. "I better not try to laugh for a while."

Rukia smiles and grips his hand firmer.

Nel reenters the living room shaking her head. "No note or anything."

Ichigo closes his eyes and sighs, "Try upstairs in my top dresser drawer. My dad may have left it there." He says and Nel starts walking up stairs. "Stay away from my underwear." He adds as an afterthought.

Ichigo pulls Rukia closer and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Nel comes back down stairs carrying a letter and a cellphone.

Ichigo groans as he takes the letter. "Nel call the hideout. See if anyone is still there." Ichigo begins to unfold the letter immediately recognizing his fathers' terrible doctor hand writing.

_Ichigo,_

_Congratulations on making it back. Your sisters and I have left for their safety. Don't worry I didn't leave you alone. Hyori and Love have agreed to stay nearby. I don't know where they will be but I know they aren't going to stay in the hideout._

_As for you. Go to Urahara as soon as you can and do not return to the house. You have several enemies now so just keep a low profile. Urahara has more information for you including where you will be living. Keep the cellphone. It is there so that your sisters and I can call and check up on you._

_Remember to guard my third daughter. I want grandchildren._

_Take care,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Yourichi said you did a fine job on those Captains._

"Damn cat," Ichigo growls as he folds the letter.

Rukia looks at Ichigo hoping for an explanation. Ichigo opens his mouth just as Nel comes into the room.

"No answer," she says.

"I thought so. We need to get to Uraharas. He can explain what is going on and he has my body." Ichigo says.

* * *

Rukia and Nel sit at the little table in Uraharas shop while Ichigo is in one of the guest rooms allowing Tessai to heal him. Urahara just sips his tea while both women start to get a little irritated that he isn't explaining anything. A sharp yell has them running into the room Ichigo is being treated in. They arrive just as Tessai is leaving.

"He is fine now. I will prepare dinner." Tessai says as he moves to allow the girls to enter.

"Yes dinner will be nice. We have much to discuss." Urahara says as he leans into look at Ichigo who is now getting to his feet under his own power. "Your body and a new gigai for Rukia are in the closet there for you." He says as he disappears from view.

Nel gets up and opens the closet and gasps followed by a giggle. Ichigo rolls his eyes and walks to the closet. Immediately a scowl appears on his face. Rukia decides to see what the fuss is about and walks over and is surprised at how their bodies are placed. Ichigo's body is sitting with his legs stretched out with Rukias' gigai sitting on his lap with her head laying on his chest. Ichigos arms are wrapped around her petite frame and they look as though they had fallen asleep that way.

"Aww, how cute," escapes Nels lips. Ichigo turns his glare on her and she just smiles.

Ichigo carefully pulls Rukias body off his and lays it down on the futon to make it easier for her to get into. Then he proceeds to get into his own body. Stretching and moving his limbs when he hears his and Rukias stomach growl. They look at each other and head into the dinning area of Uraharas home.

Seated at the table is Urahara, Yourichi (in her human form), and Tessai. Yourichi looks at Ichigo and smiles. Ichigo sends a glare to both Yourichi and Urahara.

"What was the meaning of putting our bodies like that? And you Yourichi, you didn't help a single bit in Seretei. What was the point of you being there if you weren't going to help you stupid cat?" Ichigo demands.

"Now, now, calm down." Urahara instructs. "Sit down so we can go over what must be done now to protect you both."

All three sit and Rukia grabs Ichigos hand and holds it in her lap. Yourichi smiles at this but turns away so Ichigo won't see.

"Alright. Everyone comfy?" Urahara asks in his usual careless voice. "Ichigo, your family is fine. I don't know where they are but your father will inform us as soon as they settle in. Hyori and Love are staying nearby. Again I don't know where. I haven't had time to ask them."

"What is this about not being able to return home and a new place where I'll be living?" Ichigo asks.

"Oh well here is your keys." Urahara says handing Ichigo a set of keys. "They are to your new apartment up the street a ways. Not far from here. It is where you and Rukia will be staying." He eyes both of them, "Unless you have a problem with that?"

Ichigo looks to Rukia who doesn't look at him but shakes her head.

"Where is Uruu?" Rukia asks.

"She is out buying your groceries. They should be at your place by the time you arrive. There is also some money on the table there so you can go buy clothes and other things. The apartment is fully furnished so you shouldn't need much in that area." He says.

"Why are we supposed to stay here while everyone else leaves?" Ichigo asks.

"Cause you will be a senior in two days. Your father wanted you to finish school, something about not being able to support his third daughter without a proper education." He responds with a smile.

"It is dangerous for her here. Shouldn't we move her to someplace she will be safe?" Ichigo asks.

"No, I want to stay here." Rukia interjects.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and is about to say something before Urahara interrupts.

"Also, Rukia, I have taken the privilege of enrolling you in Ichigos school. That way you two will be together so you can watch one another's back through out the day." Urahara says. Ichigos eyes widen.

"No more hollow hunting for either of you." Says Yourichi deciding to enter the consversation. "Soul Society knows that the Vizards were here so they will be on the lookout along with Division Zero. So you have to stay below the radar. And Ichigo needs to dye his hair."

"That ain't happening!" Ichigo roars.

"Fine just wear a hat when you walk around outside. Sheesh, just looking out for you. They have all seen your outrageous hair. You stand out like a tree in the desert." Yourichi retorts.

Ichigo scowls and Uruu walks into the shop. "Ah, Uruu. You're back. Is everything ready?" Urahara asks before a verbal battle erupts between the two.

"Yes, I can take them to their apartment now." Uruu says.

"Good. You three best be off. You should use tomorrow to go shopping since school starts in two days." Urahara says practically shoving them out the door. "Bye, bye now. Feel free to stop by if you need anything."

_Oh I forgot to tell them about Aizen and Hueco Mundo. That can wait til later I guess._ Urahara thinks with a smile.

* * *

The group follows Uruu to an apartment complex just three blocks from Urahara's. Ichigo uses the key and enters with the others following close behind. The apartment truly is fully furnished with a couch, TV, and desk in the living room and a table and chairs in the dining area off of the kitchen. He quickly begins opening drawers in the kitchen and is surprised that dishes and food are in place. The refrigerator is fully stocked. Ichigo turns and sends a thank you to Uruu who undoubtedly bought and stored everything.

"Well everything seems to be good here. Now lets check the bedrooms and the bathroom." Ichigo says.

The bathroom wasn't large but is more than enough for there needs. They continue to the bedrooms that have signs on the doors. One reading Ichigo and another reading Rukia. They go into Rukia's room first. It has the basic necessities, bed closet, bookshelves, and a vanity with a large mirror. Ichigos room is even less furnished with a larger bed, a closet and a dresser.

"Well it will have to work." Ichigo says.

"I am going back to Hueco Mundo, to see if there is any news. I will meet you here sometime tomorrow." Nel says. Then she smiles and looks at Ichigo. "You make sure you take good care of Rukia."

"I will. We'll see you tomorrow. Be careful." Ichigo responds. Nel smiles and leaves through the front door with Ichigo on her heels locking the door behind her.

Ichigo turns to Rukia who is just standing in the kitchen looking down at her hands. Ichigo walks over to her and takes her hands in his.

"I know that this is strange but I am here for you. If you want to talk about it, I will listen." He says. "A lot has happened recently. If there is anything you need…"

Rukia just pulls him closer and Ichigo wraps his arms around her holding her close. He feels a wet spot forming on his shirt so he turns Rukias' face up to his. Seeing her tears makes his heart ache and he does the only thing that he knows will help erase them. He leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips. He tries to pull away but Rukia holds him there and kisses him back. After a moment they part to catch their breath and Ichigo looks down at her. The tears have stopped but the moistness in her eyes makes them seem to sparkle. He loves looking into her eyes but he knows this is not the time to be getting worked up so he pulls away.

"Umm…we should go to bed. It has been a long day and we have another long one tomorrow." He says as he pulls her to her room stopping just outside the door. He turns and looks at her. "Good night Rukia." He says then he leans down and presses a kiss against her cheek then quickly goes into his room before he does something stupid. He leaves the door open and watches Rukia enter her own room. Once she is inside, he strips to his boxers and climbs into his own bed covering his head with a pillow.

He doesn't know how long he has laid there but sleep is the farthest thing on his mind. He keeps replaying the events of the last few days, and sighs when he thinks about Rukia being in the room next door.

"She is safe." He says out loud.

"Who is safe?" a voice asks startling him causing him to nearly fall off the bed.

Ichigo looks at his door to find Rukia standing there. "Rukia?"

"Who is safe?" she asks again.

"Umm…you, Rukia. You are safe here with me." Ichigo says climbing back into bed.

"Oh" Rukia responds.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Ichigo asks with true concern.

"Can I…sleep with you Ichigo?" Rukia asks softly.

Ichigo is dumbstruck. _The girl of my dreams just asked if she can sleep with me. Not that kind of sleep but still. Me and her in a bed together, sounds kind of nice._

"Of course you can Rukia, and don't worry I will be a gentleman." Ichigo responds.

Rukia looks at him as if what he just said confused her then carefully climbs into bed next to Ichigo. Ichigo wraps his arms around her and pulls her close so his chest is against her back. He breathes in the scent of her hair and closes his eyes. He feels her breathing calm and steady.

"Goodnight Rukia," he says but doesn't get an answer. He opens his eyes and notices she is already asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_Huh? _Ichigo asks himself as he tries to stretch in the predawn darkness of his room. _Why can't I move? _He feels something pressed against his chest so he opens his eyes. In the early gloom, he can make out a figure in the bed, cuddled in his arms. Her face is right in front of his. He breathes in her scent and the events of last night come into his mind. He smiles as his eyes adjust and he can make out her features. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. _He wants to get an early morning kiss and is about to go for it, when something brushes against him. _What the? Shit! Morning wood!_

He carefully pulls Rukias arms off him, replacing his body with the pillow which Rukia grabs and pulls to her. He quietly makes his way to where he dropped his clothes the night before then slips out of the room headed straight for the shower. He checks for towels and soap then turns on the cold water and jumps in. The water is a lot colder than the shower at his house so he quickly washes his body shivering the whole time. When he gets out, he looks down and is happy that his hard-on is gone. "That could've been embarrassing," he whispers out loud as he begins to brush his teeth.

When he is finished, he quietly goes back to the room to check on Rukia. She is still lying there in bed, sleeping soundly. He decides to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast. He is surprised to see everything he would need already there. When Ururu goes shopping, she knows what to buy. He quietly pulls out everything he would need to make her his famous omelets. They aren't really famous but since it is the only breakfast he can fix other than cereal, Yuzu tells him it is famous.

As he finishes fixing breakfast, and is about to set everything down onto the little table, another thought comes to mind. He quickly looks around for some kind of tray. Not seeing one, he just takes the plate of food and a glass of orange juice back into the bedroom. Setting it on the dresser, he walks over to Rukia and gently puts a kiss on her cheek. She moans and snuggles deeper into the covers.

"Rukia," he whispers. "Time to get up."

Rukia turns to face him and slowly opens her eyes. A small smile shows on her face. "Ichigo?"

"Good morning," he says. "I brought you breakfast." He walks over to the dresser, picks up her breakfast, and brings it too her.

She sits up and her eyes widen at the sight of the food before her. "Thank you Ichigo."

"You're welcome," he says as he leaves the room.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asks as he exits.

"To get my food. I will be right back." He replies continuing down the hall.

Ichigo and Rukia begin their day. They are walking to the mall to do some shopping since Rukia has nothing in the way of clothes and all of Ichigos clothes are back at his house. He usually hates to shop but thinks this might be a fun experience.

"Why do I need a bunch of clothes?" Rukia asks.

"Because, you can't wear a school uniform all day, everyday. You need to have clothes to change into after school and to wear on the weekends." He replies. "You also need clothes to sleep in."

"Okay, fine. I will get some clothes but you have to help me pick them out." She says.

Ichigo thinks about this carefully. His first reaction was to tell her no, that she would have to do it by herself. He begins to think about seeing her try on a swimsuit and can't help but start to drool. "Ok. I guess I can do that." He says with a smile.

Entering the mall, they go to get Ichigos' clothes first. Rukia runs around the store picking out items that she thinks will look good on him while Ichigo does what all guys do and looks for fit and price. He doesn't want to admit it but Rukia picked out some nice clothes and he entertains her by trying them on. After all that, he settles on a few pairs of pants and a couple shirts. He also gets himself a pair of pajama bottoms and a pair of shorts. He buys his underwear when Rukia isn't looking.

Shopping for Rukia was a different story. She wanted to try on everything. She really seems to love the one piece dresses but Ichigo talked her into a couple pairs of jeans and shirt as well. It was well past noon when they left the womens clothing store. He thought he was done until Rukia started to pull him to another store. As soon as he realized what it was, he stopped and turned beet red.

"Come on Ichigo. We haven't been to that store yet." She says pulling on him.

"Umm… guys don't go in to that kind of store." He says looking away.

"Why not? What kind of store is it anyway?" she asks being truthfully innocent.

Ichigo pulls out his wallet and hands her a card. "Here, takes this and go talk to that lady in there. She will help you. Get what you need and try not to spend a fortune."

Rukia looks at him with a confused look then takes the card and heads into the store. Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief and takes a seat on the bench, trying not to watch her as she goes into the store.

"Well hello young lady. What can we do for you?" asks the cashier when Rukia walks in the door.

Rukia doesn't hear her, instead she is looking at all the mannequins dressed in the skimpy lingerie. She quickly compares her size to theirs and feels a bit sad.

The cashier comes up behind Rukia and startles her. "Don't worry, we have stuff in your size too. What are you looking for? Some thing for regular wear or for your cute boyfriend over there?"

Rukia, not really understanding the question, just says, "Both."

The cashier smiles and motions for her to follow.

Ichigo looks at his watch for the fifth time since he sat down. _She has been there for over an hour. What is taking so long?_

_**She is being a girl. You know she is probably buying something that you will like.**_

_Shut up. You don't know what you are talking about._

_**Oh King, don't forget I can see your dreams.**_

_Damn it. Shut up. You are starting to piss me off. Remember what I said about the perverted ideas._

_**I remember King. Why are you denying it though? Embarrassed?**_

_Zangetsu!_

_**Ok King I will stop. Just one more thing. Take a chance.**_

With that last bit, Ichigos hollow shuts up and Ichigo looks to the boutique again waiting for Rukia.

He doesn't have to wait too much longer as she comes out with a large red bag and a smile. She looks happy and that makes Ichigo happy.

"Here you go," she says handing him back the card. "That was fun. I got a lot of stuff."

"Good." He says, picking up all the bags except the red one that she just came out of the store with. "Let's go home and get some food. Then I can tell you all about school."

"Ok," she says walking close to him. He wants to hold her hand but fortunately his hands are full. The smile on her face is contagious and shortly he has one on his face as well.

Back at the apartment, Ichigo helps Rukia unpack her clothes and put them into drawers. When he is finished he looks up to see Rukia holding on to some black lace panties and a matching bra. He just watches unable to move.

Rukia feels his eyes but doesn't look at him. _The lady said these would get his attention. I didn't even have to put them on._ She quickly puts those away and pulls out another set, then looks at Ichigo who quickly stands and leaves. It isn't long before she hears the shower running. _He sure does shower a lot._

After Ichigo gets out of the shower, he proceeds to order pizza. He doesn't think Rukia has ever had it and he doesn't get to have it very often. With his poor cooking skills, this might become a common occurrence until he figures out how to work the oven without catching the apartment on fire. He decides to pick up some cook books tomorrow after school.

While waiting for the food to arrive, Ichigo sits Rukia down to discuss school.

"First, you cannot tell anyone about this summer or that we live together." He says watching her to see if she understands. "If people find out, the drama would never stop."

"According to Urahara, you and have all the same classes. That makes it easier. You can borrow my books until we can get yours." He continues.

Rukia looks at him, "What do you learn in this school?"

"We learn the basics, math, science, history, literature, and the arts. We also have a physical education class." He replies.

"Ok, why do you need to know this stuff?" she asks.

"So you can either get a job or go to college and get a better job." He says watching her reaction. "Don't worry about that right now. We have something harder to prepare for."

"What?" she asks in a wondering tone.

"My friends. I haven't seen them all summer because I was watching you." He grumbles. "And they are going to be wondering about you."

"I didn't ask you to watch me." She huffs.

"Are you mad that I did?" he asks playfully.

"No, but don't blame me for you not seeing your friends." She says.

Ichigo gives her a hug and puts his mouth next to her ear, "It is completely your fault. If you weren't so irresistible, I might have made the time to see them."

His breath on her face sends a shudders down her spine and she holds him tighter. He embraces her and just enjoys the feeling of her being against him. He pulls his head back going in for a kiss when the doorbell rings. Ichigo growls at the door as he lets her go to answer it.

He opens the door and the pizza man is spooked by his angry scowl. Ichigo takes the pizza and shoves the money his direction, slaming the door before the startled teen can say word. He takes the pizza and opens it, setting it on the table in front of Rukia. She smiles happily at the scene and the smell of fresh pizza. Ichigo grabs some plates and sits down across from her to eat. Urahara called to inform Ichigo that he had heard from his father and that they are fine. He also told him of the cover story for the house. Mold infestation and remodeling. Ichigo laughed at that but agreed nonetheless.

Rukia and Ichigo finish eating and end their discussion about school when Ichigo looks at the clock. Seeing it is nearly ten, he decides it is time for them to head to bed. He hopes Rukia will want to sleep in his bed again but understands when she makes her way into her own room and shuts the door. He thinks about asking her if there is something wrong but decides to go ahead and hit the hay himself. After he changes and climbs into bed, he starts to think about all the questions that he will have to answer at school and different ways to spare Rukia from the inquisition that is bound to find her.

They had already discussed the basics concerning where she moved from, how they know each other, and where she lives. Those were the simple ones. Now questions like where she wants to go to college, and what she wants to be were going to be difficult.

Ichigo was woken up by something moving on his bed. Opening his eyes, he smirks at discovering it was Rukia. He lifts the covers so she could climb in and get comfortable. When she finally settled in facing him with her body pressed against his, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her. It wasn't long until they were asleep in each other's arms.

Ichigo woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and immediately to Rukia to go back to sleep.

"Ichigo, there is a little girl in the bed with us." She says looking between them.

That woke him up and he looked down carefully studying the small child between them. "Nel?" he asks.

The child looked up at him with sleepy eyes, "Itsygo, you awake." She stops to yawn. "I tried to wake you but I was too tired. So I went to sleep."

"Nel what happened? Why are you in your child form?" Ichigo asks her.

Rukia jumps in when Nel doesn't answer immediately, "Nel? How could this be Nel?" Rukia asks Ichigo.

"Long story." He looks at the clock. 6:30 am, a whole half hour earlier than planned. He yawns and starts to get out of bed. "Well we might as well get up. Nel you can tell us what happened over breakfast."

"Ok," she says, climbing out of bed and heading toward the kitchen. Ichigo smiles. It has been a long time since he has seen the child Nel. He looks over to Rukia who is also climbing out of bed in nothing but her black lace lingerie. Ichigo can't help but stare and his eyes go wide. Hungrily devouring the gorgeous sight before him.

Rukia notices the look Ichigo is giving her. She slowly walks over to him, stands on her tip toes and gives him a good morning kiss. She lets him go and is surprised to see him just stand there unable to move.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" she asks.

"N-Not at all R-Rukia," he manages to stammer out while trying to swallow his drool.

"Ok well I am going to get changed for school." She says, giving him a seductive smile before heading into her room.

Ichigo goes straight for the shower and runs it as cold as possible.

"Itsygo, it was terrible. Everyone was trying to hurt me. But I ran and came here. I knew you could keep me safe." Nel says as Ichigo puts a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Do you know why?" he asks concerned.

"They wanted to know where I took you, and why I helped you." She replies. "Don't worry no one followed me."

Ichigo goes back to his room and pulls a bracelet from his drawer placing it on her wrist. "You can stay here with us as long as you need. You will be here by yourself during the day since Rukia and I have school."

Nel runs and jumps wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you Itsygo."

With Nel settled in, Ichigo and Rukia head off toward the school. Ichigo is lost in thought so Rukia walks closer to him and grabs his hand. He is startled but doesn't pull away. When they start to see other students in their path, he releases her hand and regrets it due to the feeling of loss. He quickly puts on a scowl as they turn the corner into the school yard. Many gasps are heard as they walk by and lots of students are watching the duo.

"It starts," Ichigo says quietly so only Rukia can hear. She smiles at his embarrassment.

Ichigo shows her where their first class is then takes her to the office to check in. As soon as she tells him that she care take care of herself he goes back to class.

"ICHIGO!" comes the familiar cry of his friend Keigo as he runs towards him. Ichigo simply puts up his arm and clotheslines him, sending him to the ground.

"Morning Keigo." He says as he enters the class room. Most of his friends are present and looking at him. It is Tatsuki that speaks up first.

"So Ichigo. Who was that girl you were walking to school with this morning?" she asks.

_Here we go._ He thinks before replying. "She is just a girl who walks the same way to school that I do."

"Oh really. And you just happen to walk a complete stranger to the office?" she asks not believing him for one moment.

"She is a new student and asked if I could help her out. Don't go looking for things that aren't there." He growls sitting in his seat. He makes sure the seat next to him is empty by scowling at the kid sitting there until he gets up and moves to another open seat. The others notice this action and decide to leave him alone for awhile.

It isn't long before the teacher comes in after hearing the first bell. She sets her books down and turns to the class.

"Welcome back. Hope everyone had a great summer." She says looking at all the bored faces in front of her. "First things first. We have a new student, Ms. Kuchiki will you come in?"

Rukia walks into the class and stands by the teacher. Everyone is looking at her, including Ichigo. She smiles at him and doesn't realize that everyone notices that she is smiling only at him. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I just moved here from Tokyo."

Instantly the class erupts in questions but the teacher stops them with a cold stare. "Ms. Kuchiki, please take a seat next to Mr. Kurosaki. He is the one with the loud hair."

Ichigo scowls at her.

The male population looked at Ichigo with hate filled eyes, while the females glared at Rukia.

Rukia, ignoring the looks, walks over and sits down next to him. He glances over and finds himself looking over her legs. The way that short skirt fits her shapely…_ahh quit thinking like that!_ She gives him a glance and a knowing grin. He quickly turns away to look out the window.

Lunch doesn't come quick enough for Ichigo. He hasn't been able to focus all day because of Rukia. He loves that she is so close but everything she does seems to be turning him on. Just taking a quick peek at her face is enough to make him start thinking about having her in a compromising position.

Rukia doesn't have it much better. She has been getting closer and closer to Ichigo and feels her body heating up whenever he is near. She is starting to think she will need to start bringing an extra set of panties with her. The pair she has on are already wet.

As they walk side by side outside, Ichigo remembers that he didn't pack a lunch and hurries to the cafeteria with Rukia in tow. After buying a hot lunch, they head outside to sit with the gang. Everyone stares as the two approach walking side by side. Ichigo doesn't have his usual scowl so that alone is something to behold.

Sitting down, Ichigo dives directly into his food. The other residents have more in mind and set upon Rukia, asking her questions that she and Ichigo had rehearsed last night. The conversation continues until Rukia asks Ichigo to open her juice box, to everyone's surprise he does it without a complaint or smart remark. Everyone sits quietly watching waiting for something. Ichigo finally looks up from his food to see a half a dozen faces looking at him expecting something.

"What?" he demands in a growl.

"Umm… Ichigo? You feeling ok?" Keigo asks.

"Yeah I feel fine. What of it?" he replies with a scowl.

Tatsuki breaks in, "So Rukia. Why are you hanging out with Ichigo?"

They hadn't thought of this. Ichigo hopes Rukia is light on her toes and can come up with something that would appease them without giving away their secret. "Well, sensei asks Kurosaki to escort me around school until I get use to the new surroundings."

Ichigo slowly lets his breath out. The others seem to take that and continue on with their normal questions. All except Orihime. She can tell that they are lying but about what she isn't sure. She decides that she will have to investigate.

Ichigo gives Rukia's hand a quick squeeze under the table in an effort to say thanks and reassure her.

School was finally over and the two walked out of the school. Not in a hurry but definitely with a purpose. Ichigo tried not to look Rukia on the way back. His blue balls were getting to him. When they finally arrived at the apartment, they find a sleeping Nel curled up in Rukia's bed.

"Well, she will be doing a lot of sleeping until she replenishes her reaitsu. Don't worry, I will move her." Ichigo says as he steps into Rukias' room.

Rukia reaches out and grabs his arm. "No don't worry about it. She is fine there."

Ichigo nods and walks back into the living area without looking at Rukia. Rukia realizes that he hasn't really looked at her since lunch.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" she asks.

"No. What makes you think that?" he replies still not looking at her.

"Well you have hardly looked at me since lunch and even now you won't look at me." She says getting irritated. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ichigo looks at her, realizing that he inadvertently hurt her feelings. "No, Rukia. You haven't done anything wrong. It's…" he stops trying to figure out how to explain it.

Rukia steps closer to him looking deep into his eyes. She slowly raises her hands behind his neck and pulls him down to her level close enough to kiss. "When I do this what do you feel?" she asks.

Ichigo doesn't answer, so Rukia continues. "I feel my body warm up. My heart starts to beat faster and it becomes harder to breathe. And …"

"And what Rukia?" he asks.

"I don't know how to explain it because it's a new feeling." She says bringing him closer. "But when we do this," she pauses to give him a quick kiss, "I don't want to stop. I get excited."

Ichigo shudders, his need for her is back ten times stronger than it was earlier and he didn't think it could get any worse. The fact that she feels the same way about him that he feels about her makes his desire increase substantionaly.

"I…feel the same way Rukia. That is why I haven't looked at you. I can't think about anything but you." He says then pulls her close for a deep kiss. He lifts her up, not breaking the kiss, and takes her to his bedroom. He lays her down and begins kissing her ravenously.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know how to explain it cause it is new." She says bringing him closer. "But when we do this," she pauses to give him a quick kiss, "I don't want to stop. I get excited."

Ichigo shudders, his need for her is back ten times stronger than it was earlier and he didn't think it could get any worse. The fact that she feels the same way about him that he feels about her makes his desire increase substantionaly.

"I…feel the same way Rukia. That is why I haven't looked at you. I can't think about anything but you." He says then pulls her close for a deep kiss. He lifts her up, not breaking the kiss, and takes her to his bedroom. He lays her down and begins kissing her ravenously.

Their lips touch again and again, forcing their emotions into one another. Their hormones driving them farther and farther.

Ichigo's hand moves up to her petite breasts and softly begin massaging them. He may be a virgin, but he has seen several pornos before. He can feel her nipple getting hard underneath his palm. He gives it a slight squeeze and is rewarded with a low moan. He continues his ministrations while Rukia runs her hands over his body. She reaches under his shirt to feel his skin sending an electric shock through Ichigo. He loves the feel of her hands against his skin so he pulls back and removes his shirt to give her better access. Rukia all but drools at the sight of his naked flesh. She doesn't know where this feeling is coming from but she knows she wants that body against her. She wants to feel it, every part of it.

Ichigo slowly undoes the buttons on her top without taking his lips from hers. When he finally gets them all undone he leans back to see the masterpiece before him. Her perfect skin and how it feels beneath his fingers. He works his way back up to her bra and seeing the clasp in the front between her breasts, he decides to take a chance and undo it. Her nipples are hard and pointed surrounded by her light pink areola. He takes a breast in each hand and rubs his thumbs against her nipples causing her to moan and arch her back pressing them harder against his fingers. He leans down and flicks one with his tongue. Rukias gasp urges him on and he begins licking it then takes it into his mouth and sucks on it.

Rukia grabs his head and pulls him against her chest trying to fit her whole breast in his mouth. She is panting harder now and she feels her heart fluttering. There is the wetness between her legs and an itch she wants him to scratch. She wraps her legs around him and feels pleasure as his body rubs against her nether region. When she rocks her hips against him, the bulge in his pants excites her. She had been told once about sex but had never experienced it. She knows that she is turning him on and that he wants her.

Ichigo is moaning loudly as she grinds against his still confined hardness. "Rukia," he says softly. He places a hand under her skirt to her panty clad butt and pulls her closer to add more friction to their grinding. He pulls her up to his stomach and feels her wetness against his skin, making his hard member pulse with desire. He pulls his body from between her legs and uses an exploratory hand to caress her between her sopping thighs. Rukia gasps and stiffens, pulling his head harder into her chest. He begins to rub harder and her breathing becomes even more erratic. The boiling in her lower body has reached a new high and she feels herself getting hot. She squirms at his touch wanting him to move the cursed piece of cloth so she can feel his fingers caress against her.

Ichigo moves her panties over to the side and gently touches her. Rukia is panting hard now and constantly moaning due to his attentions. He pulls his face away from her breasts, sucking the whole time until the nipple pops from his mouth. He looks at her face. Her eyes are closed and she is licking her lips. Her entire face is flushed and soft moans are coming from her. He takes the chance to look at what his fingers are doing. Seeing her pussy is like a dream come true. In all the porno he has seen, he has never seen one so soft and pink, with juices flowing out. He sees her clit protruding from its sheath and gives it an experimental lick. Rukia screams "Ichigo!"and her body shudders sending a geyser of girl juice onto his hand.

When his tongue touched her, all the heat that had been bubbling in her turned into pleasure and shot through her entire body. She can't feel anything but the pleasure and lays there in a daze as wave after wave crashes through her body.

Ichigo is about to reach his tongue out and do it again when he hears a tiny voice.

"Itsygo, I'm hungry." The voice says.

He freezes along with Rukia and they both look to see a sleepy Nel standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes. Ichigo immediately pulls away and Rukia covers her body, hurrying to replace the buttons on her shirt. When Nel uncovers her eyes, she sees them both standing there with deep blushes on their faces. Rukia is trying to fix her shirt while Ichigo isn't wearing one.

Ichigo slows his breathing and clears his throat. "Ok Nel, I will make us some dinner."

Rukia grabs a change of clothes and runs to the bathroom while Ichigo grabs his discarded shirt and heads to the kitchen.

After a quick meal, Ichigo goes to the shower leaving Rukia alone with Nel.

"I should be an adult for some time tomorrow." Nel says.

"That's good." Rukia replies still not looking at Nel.

Nel smiles, "Yep then you can be with Itsygo!"

Rukia looks at her horrified.

Nel just smiles and heads to Ichigos room.

"Urahara Kisuke, I presume."

Urahara grins, "You presume right."

"I am Kuchiki Byakaya. I understand that you were Rukias contact."

"Yes I was but I don't know where she is now. Several others have already asked." Urahara says with a bored look.

"I am not here for her. I have something I want you to give her if you happen to see her again. And I trust that you will not turn her or the boy in." Byakaya says in his emotionless tone.

Urahara is slightly intrigued. "I don't know. They are enemies of soul society for some reason. If I came across them, aren't I supposed to turn them in?"

Byakaya places a sword on the table and a letter. "These items belong to Rukia. Do with them what you see fit." Then he gets up and walks out the door.

Yourichi saunters over and sits on his lap. "Wha-"

Urahara silences her with a hand as he waits to feel the gate close and finishes searching for any other shinigami in the area. Finding none he turns to her with a grin.

"It seems little Bya has grown. I will have Ururu take these to Ichigo." He says.

Ichigo stands looking at Ururu in the doorway. The little girl is holding onto what appears to be a sword and a letter.

"I was told to bring these to you." She says holding them out for him.

"Uh, thank you." He replies.

As Ururu turns to leave he remembers something. "Hey Ururu."

The girl stops and turns.

"Nel is here. I bet she would like to see you." He says.

Ururus face turns into a smile and she runs past him into the house nearly knocking him over. After a moment he can hear the squeals as the two girls reunite. He shakes his head and shuts the door. He sets the letter on the table and pulls the sword from its sheath. He looks at the blade carefully in the florescent light.

"Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia screams seeing the blade she missed so much. Without warning she rushes over and takes it from Ichigo. She looks it over as if it is a long lost friend that has finally returned.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "How is it that your zanpakuto is here. Shouldn't it be with your soul?"

Rukia says nothing, she just pops out of her gigai, replaces the weapon at her belt then returns to the slumped body.

"A piece of me has returned." She says smiling.

"So you are whole, now?" he asks still not understanding how it was there in the regular world but decides he doesn't care enough to push the issue.

"Almost." She says blushing.

Now Ichigo is thoroughly confused.

Nel and Ururu come into the room holding hands and giggling while they look at Ichigo.

"Now what?" he murmurs.

"Itsygo, Ururu and I are going to play at Uraharas tomorrow." Nel says.

Ichigo is alarmed at that, "What? Are you crazy?"

"Nope, just bored." Nel replies before saying good bye to Ururu as she leaves.

When the door is closed Nel turns back to Ichigo. "I am sleeping with you tonight, Itsygo," and she runs off to the bedroom.

Ichigo looks over at Rukia and all the excitement from having her weapon back is gone from her face. He knows he doesn't look much better since he and Rukia couldn't finish what they had started. He leans over catching her lips then whispers a goodnight.

Rukia just nods.

Ichigo wakes to not only find Nel in his bed with him, but a full grown and scantily clad Nel who is resting her head on his shoulder with a leg across his midsection. He audibly gulps and tries to pull away from her but she tightens her grip on him in her sleep pulling him closer and pressing her firm breasts against him. He can't take it.

"Nel, wake up." He says in a gruff voice.

Nels eyes flicker and she looks at him. "Morning."

"Please tell me you didn't know that you were going to change in the middle of the night." He says struggling, trying to get away from her.

Nel just holds him in place. "What? You really think I would plan to show up as an adult here is bed with you?" she asks grinning.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "The thought never occurred to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SORRY FOLKS. GOT PRETTY BUSY BUT I DO HAVE MOST OF THE REMAINING PART OF THE STORY OUTLINED ALTHOUGH I HIT SOME MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. SO WHEN I GET OUT OF THE STUPOR MY POOR BRAIN IS IN OR STRESS LEVELS DROP I WILL DEFINITELY CONTINUE THE STORY. SORRY.**

**DON'T WORRY I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. JUST NEED A LITTLE TIME.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE ADDS. I APPRECIATE IT AND HOPEFULLY I DON'T DISAPPOINT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTERS SINCE THE LAST ONE WASN'T THAT GREAT.**


	17. Division zero

**Chapter 16**

Nel just holds him in place. "What? You really think I would plan to show up as an adult here in bed with you?" she asks grinning.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "The thought never occurred to me."

Ichigo struggles again but Nel holds tight. "What's wrong little brother? You don't have any issues with sleeping with little me."

"Because I don't like it. Isn't that good enough?" He growls at her finally getting her arms off him.

After getting away from Nel, Ichigo hurries to the shower and prepares for school while she settles down to go back to sleep. He is getting ready extremely early but he won't lay in bed with Nel. After finishing his morning hygiene ritual, he returns to his room in just his pants and stops as he sees something he missed earlier in the morning gloom. On the other side of Nel, Rukia is curled up, sleeping soundly. He eases over and looks down at her face. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps; so calm as if she has no worries. He really likes that look on her.

_**Take a chance King.**_

_You're up early._

_**I'm a hollow, I don't sleep.**_

_Nel does! Shut up! Why am I arguing with you, what do you want?_

_**Just to tell you to take a chance.**_

Ichigo gulps and is surprised that, for once, he and his hollow have the same idea. He leans forward and ever so softly presses his lips to hers. She doesn't react and he entertains the idea of kissing her more, hoping she wakes. He smirks at her before heading into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It doesn't take long for the other residents of his bed to wake to the smell of bacon and he grins as he hears the shower come on. He checks the clock realizing it isn't even 6:30 yet.

_Oh well,_ he says to himself as he prepares plates. He already misses Yuzus' cooking but he will have to make do. After a short while he hears the sound of feet on the tile floor of the hallway and looks. Little Nel is walking towards him.

"Umm…Nel, what happened? You were in your adult form just a little bit ago," he asks.

"I changed to early Itsygo. Not ready yet," she replies giving his leg a hug. Ichigo reaches down and ruffles her hair. Sure he is a little ticked off about what she did, but he can never stay mad at her for very long, especially when she is like this.

* * *

Orihime watches as Ichigo and Rukia enter the school. She made sure that she and Tatsuki arrived early just so she can put her plan of watching Rukia in action. She decided that she was going to focus all her attention on Rukia and not Ichigo. For today anyway. Seeing the two walking together makes her heart hurt but she watches anyway. It is possible that they are just friends but he never walks a girl to school or is nice. Tatsuki has been his friend for years and he isn't nice to her.

She watches until they disappear through the doors of the school then hurries after them.

Tatsuki groans as she sees Ichigo walk to school with Rukia again. She is angered that he is even talking to that girl when Inoue has been trying to get his attention for years. _Why that girl?_ She wonders. She hates that Ichigo isn't with Inoue but a part of her wants her childhood friend to be happy. She has tried many times to talk Inoue out of her obsessive infatuation of Ichigo but it seems the only way that will happen is if he hurts her. She will make him pay for it but it might be needed.

Suddenly she realizes she is alone and rushes after Inoue.

Finally in the classroom, Orihime takes a seat behind Ichigo, happy that the usual student is out for the day. Keeping quiet she watches them closely. Her heart races as she sees Ichigo steal glances towards Rukia and Rukia do the same followed by several blushes.

* * *

After Ichigo walks into the room with Rukia, he feels eyes drilling into him and a shiver shoots down his spine. Figuring it is just some jealous guy, he decides to let it go and take his seat, pulling out his math book. Rukia sits beside him and he dares a quick look at her attractive figure. He can't stop looking at her. Her small body does things to him that no other has ever done. She is an addiction that he doesn't want to get rid of.

Rukia blushes as she feels Ichigos eyes on her but she tries to ignore it and focus on class. Thankfully the teacher walks in and class begins. All during her morning lessons, Rukia feels eyes upon her; unwanted eyes that seem to be judging her. Every time she glances at Ichigo, the air seems to thicken and her body warms. She wants him badly. Being interrupted sucked and last night she didn't get to snuggle up against him.

Lunch is finally sounded and Ichigo looks at Rukia, giving her a silent order to stay. As the students file out Ichigo motions her to follow, giving her a quick wink.

"Where are we going Ichigo?" Rukia asks softly as they travel down the quickly emptying hall.

Ichigo looks around to make sure no one is watching as he pulls her into the auditorium. He knew it was going to be empty and as soon as the door closes behind him, he sets upon her.

Rukia is surprised when Ichigo pulls her close and crashes his lips to hers but she quickly responds. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. She takes the imitative and shoves her tongue into his mouth and his moan causes her lust to escalate. Just having him this closer causes her heat to rise and a boil to begin in her lower belly.

Ichigo pulls her even closer so there is no space between them. One hand goes to her hair while the other latches on to her butt and gives it a soft squeeze. Rukia breaks the kiss to moan and he attaches his lips to her neck.

"You have been driving me crazy," he says huskily in between kisses.

"I've been thinking about this all day," she replies in a breathless voice as she runs her hands under his shirt and presses her lips to his again.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Ichigo growls as he hears his cell phone go off. He reluctantly pulls away and checks the message.

"What's it say?" Rukia asks agitated that again they were interrupted.

"It's from Urahara. He is going to pick you up after school," Ichigo grumbles, not liking the idea of her being away from him.

"Why would he? We walk by his place on our way home," Rukia inquires.

"Don't know," Ichigo replies before putting away his phone and taking her lips again.

Standing outside the door, Inoues' heart shatters after she peeked on them. Seeing Rukia wrapped in the arms of her love snaps something inside of her and she feels something she has never felt before. She now hates Rukia and is determined to get her away from her Ichigo. Now she just has to figure out how to do it.

* * *

"Oh don't forget tomorrow we have a presentation from the health teacher so try to get some sleep tonight. I don't want to hear how some of my students fell asleep during one of her speeches." The teacher calls out as the bell tolls.

As soon as school ends Ichigo is barraged by questions from Tatsuki while Inoue just sits and watches.

"Where were you at lunch Ichigo?" Tatsuki asks curiously.

"Umm…"

"We went to the library to see if they had any text books I can check out since I haven't gotten mine yet. Kurosaki was nice enough to help me," Rukia answers.

Ichigo grins inwardly at how quickly she can come up with excuses. _She's craftier than I thought._

"Did you find any?" Tatsuki asks suspiciously.

"Nope they only had last year's so lay off," Ichigo growls.

A big man walks up to the group and Ichigo grins as he stops before him, "Hey Chad, what's up."

"I could use some help," Chad responds.

"When?"

"After school."

Ichigo takes a quick glance at Rukia before nodding his head and Chad walks away.

"Well it's time for me to go," Rukia says as she stands and grabs her practically empty bag.

With all his friends around, Ichigo doesn't want to get up right after her but when she stops at the door waiting, he relents. He urges Rukia out with his eyes and follows behind after she is out the door.

"Chad I'll meet you out front," he calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

Sure enough, everyone looks after the two with wondering eyes except for Inoue who sends a soft glare at Rukia as she disappears.

As promised, Urahara is waiting right outside the gate in a beat up sedan that has definitely seen better days.

"Ahh, Kuchiki. I am glad you waited. I have something that we need to discuss and I am afraid it couldn't wait for you to come by my store," Urahara says in his sing song voice. He is still wearing the same green Kimono with that hat.

"Do you ever change?" Ichigo questions with his scowl prevalent.

"Why what do you mean?"

"Clothes. You wear the same thing every day." Ichigo nearly shouts.

"Oh I change twice a day. I just happen to own several of these wonderful garments and it just feels right," Urahara replies from behind his fan.

Rukia reaches out and quickly touches Ichigos arm before she gets into the car.

Ichigo watches her leave and turns around to see Chad standing behind him.

"Uh...You ready?" Ichigo asks startled. Hoping he didn't see that little interaction. Drama at school is not appealing to him.

Chad nods and they begin walking toward his apartment.

* * *

"What did you need Urahara?" Rukia asks as she watches Ichigo disappear from her sight.

"Just need to make a few modifications to your gigai and to inform you that Division Zero is here," he replies nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" she demands shocked.

"Oh the procedure is quite simple…"

"No you idiot! Division Zero? Why didn't you tell Ichigo?"

After pulling into the garage behind the store he turns to her with a serious gaze. "You know Ichigo just like I do. If he was to learn that a whole division of captain strength shinigami was around, he wouldn't feel safe having you here and would push to leave. Maybe even run off with you."

Rukia understands what he is saying since if they were after only Ichigo, she would insist the same.

"Now about those modifications…"

"What kind of modifications?" Rukia asks hoping that he isn't going to change anything about this body. She enjoys the way it reacts and the effect it has on Ichigo.

"Nothing major, just a few slight alterations," Urahara replies casually as if he was rewriting a paper.

"Don't change it any, I like it the way it is!" she shouts at him as she follows into the store.

"Oh I wouldn't do anything like that. I am just going to…improve it." Urahara explains with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

After nearly three hours of helping Chad move his band equipment into his new place, Ichigo finally says goodbye.

"Man if I had known I was going to do that much work, I would have turned it down," Ichigo says to himself as he walks towards his new home. "I wonder if Rukia is home yet."

He is still about twenty minutes from home when he feels two reaitsus headed towards him. He can tell they are captain level since they are about equal with that Tousen character he fought. He double checks his wrist for his bracelet and continues on his way. That is until the two shinigami stop directly in front of him with swords drawn.

"He fits the description," one says and Ichigo keeps walking, pretending her doesn't see them.

"Is it him though? I don't feel anyway spiritual power coming from him." the other asks.

"Doesn't matter, kill him anyway," the first replies and the second releases his zanpakuto.

Ichigo can't believe this. He is just minding his own business and they are going to attack him because he looks like someone. Of course he is the one they are looking for but they don't know that. He quickly weighs his options. _Let them kill me to protect his family…wait, they aren't even here. Their safe with dad._ He grins as he decides to fight. _I will just lead them away from Rukia then defeat them. Where are Hyori and Love? Aren't they supposed to be taking care of this._

Ichigo surprises both men as his body suddenly goes lax and he stands there in his shinigami robes.

"So you found me. Now WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ichigo roars at the two men.

They look at one another before rushing him.

Ichigo releases his reaitsu so quickly the bracelet can't hide it and it cracks then falls away. The two men stop in their attack to marvel at him.

"You think you stand a chance against us boy?" one asks laughingly before charging ahead.

In a building on the other side of town, two people stop what they were doing and quickly rush out of their temporary home.

* * *

Rukia is watching Urahara to make sure he doesn't do anything in appropriate to her gigai. "So you're just looking at it? What about these so called modifications?"

"Oh they are already done. I am just admiring my work. It looks just like you don't you think?" Urahara asks the now furious woman.

"What are you-" she breaks off as she feels Ichigos reaitsu soar to an impressive level and seems to keep climbing. It is almost as great as it was before but that isn't what is bothering her. Its' the two other presences with him.

"Ichigo!" she screams as she runs out of the building.

* * *

Ichigo focuses on one shinigami at a time as they don't give him time to go into bankai. He hits one then uses his speed to strike the other but unfortunately, the two have worked together for a long time and their teamwork is impeccable. They are slowly drifting apart and Ichigo takes the fight to the nearest one. He is having minor difficulty in handling his opponent but he has to keep all his attention on him.

(binding Kidou) shouts the other shinigami and Ichigo feels his body freeze in mid movement.

"What the hell!" he shouts but can't move and looks up just in time to see the other shinigami deliver a strike to his torso. Ichigo groans as he falls to the ground.

**HEY PEOPLE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL, WORK, AND WRITERS BLOCK CAN BE A KILLER. WELL THERE WAS CHAPTER 16. i ACTUALLY HAD FORGOTTEN HOW THE STORYLINE WENT SINCE I LOST THE ORIGINAL PLOT. I THINK I FOUND IT THOUGH AND I WILL EVENTUALLY PUT UP A REWRTIE STARTING ABOUT CHAPTER 12, IT WILL ACTUALLY TURN INTO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY JUST WITH THE SAME BEGINNINGS. BUT FOR NOW I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. HOPE IT WAS GOOD. IF NOT LET ME KNOW AND I WILL ATTEMPT TO REWRITE IT.**


End file.
